


Something Stupid (I think I love you)

by Daina, WolfieHost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anchor problems, Anchors, BAMF Chris Argent, But Derek is not an Alpha, Chris Argent is a good dad, Derek is a Good Alpha, Epic Bromance, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Expert Stiles, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Isaac, Is a Scissac fic but I´m a Sterek fan so..., Isaac Lahey Feels, M/M, Mention to Scott McCall and Allison relationship, Mention to Scott McCall and Kira relationship, Oblivious Scott, Oblivious feelings, Protective Chris, Puppy Isaac, RIP Allison Argent, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Stiles and Scott are best friends, derek is still a werewolf, pre-season 4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieHost/pseuds/WolfieHost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de haber ido a México para rescatar a Derek, y habiendo contado con la ayuda de Chris y Isaac (que volvieron de Francia para ayudar a los demás), las cosas vuelven a la normalidad. Salvo que Scott no está del todo seguro de lo que significa la vuelta de Isaac, y Isaac está seguro de que quiere quedarse en Beacon Hills, pero sólo si las cosas cambian a como estaban cuando se marchó.<br/>Continuación de "My King and his queen", pero no es necesario leerlo para entender el fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic Scissac, así que no seais muy duros conmigo ;)  
> Gracias mil a WolfieHost por haberme animado a escribir el fic, y eso que había leído muy poco de esta pareja XD, y gracias por toda tu ayuda para sacarlo adelante. Me ha encantado crear esta historia contigo <3

 

Scott llegó a casa Stilinski un poco más tarde de la hora prevista.

No se trató de un descuido, aunque al joven Alpha le hubiera gustado achacarlo a eso, y a que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza… Bueno, algo de verdad sí que había en eso.

 

Lo cierto era que no tenía ningunas ganas de ir: Desde que Stiles le avisó del plan previsto para reunirse en su casa, había estado intentando encontrar alguna escusa lo suficientemente creíble que le permitiera faltar al evento sin parecer un mal amigo; pues el motivo de aquella barbacoa no era otro que celebrar que Derek y Stiles POR FIN estaban juntos.

Por desgracia, no había encontrado ningún motivo lo bastante bueno para faltar a la cita, con lo que no tuvo más remedio que ir… Aunque fuera con media hora de retraso.

 

A ver. No es que no se alegrara de la felicidad de su mejor amigo, al que quería como un hermano. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Scott estaba contento porque por fin las cosas le fueran bien a Stiles. Y más aún después de lo que el pobre había tenido que soportar en los últimos meses, estando poseído por un espíritu vengativo y siendo espectador de primera mano de todas las muertes que había causado… Después de todo aquello, Stiles se merecía un descanso, y que las cosas le fueran bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Mejor todavía: Se merecía encontrar por fin a alguien que le quisiera y que le hiciera feliz…

 

Y si ese alguien resultaba ser uno de los pocos hombres lobos de nacimiento que había en el pueblo (o eso esperaba Scott), y que durante mucho tiempo creyó que era el malo de la historia por su incapacidad para contar las cosas o pedir ayuda cuando los problemas se le iban de las manos, y porque a su paso los cadáveres se iban amontonando… Bueno, todo era cuestión de gustos.

Pero el caso era que Derek hacía feliz a Stiles. Que Stiles se merecía muy mucho ser feliz. Y que al parecer Stiles (o eso le había asegurado él), también estaba haciendo feliz a Derek, que sin duda era quien más se merecía de todo Beacon Hills que la suerte le cambiara y por una vez las cosas estuvieran de su lado.

 

Así que no. Scott no había intentado eludir la comida familiar en casa de los Stilinski por motivos tan absurdos como celos por su felicidad, o incluso porque no viera con buenos ojos la relación de su hermano con un tipo que más tenía pinta de asesino en serie que de novio formal. Nada de eso.

Bueno… Tal vez algo de celos sí que había…

 

Pero cada vez que su yo interior le decía que en el fondo sí que sentía celos, se recordaba que eso era absurdo porque en teoría _él_ también era feliz porque tenía a Kira y ella era una chica estupenda…

Salvo que había mucha más teoría que práctica en aquella situación.

No lo de que Kira no fuera una chica estupenda, porque sin duda lo era. Ni que estuvieran en una relación, que lo estaban.

 

El problema llegaba con la parte de la felicidad…

Porque no. Scott McCall no era precisamente feliz.

Al menos no lo estaba siendo mientras entraba en la residencia Stilisnki, respondía a su mejor amigo con un abrazo más largo de lo normal, y el olor a felicidad, amor y compañerismo que desprendía Stiles llenaba de golpe sus sentidos de hombre lobo, consiguiendo que estuviera a punto de marearse de lo intenso que era.

 

Pero como Scott, si era algo, era un buen amigo; no dejó que la tristeza que sentía empañara el momento de alegría que se suponía estaban celebrando. Ese en el que por primera vez en mucho tiempo las cosas estaban tranquilas, sin asesinos de por medio, y sobre todo sin amigos que de un modo u otro acababan dejándoles.

 

Scott rompió el abrazo de su amigo cuando hubo pasado el tiempo estipulado, y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda antes de entrar juntos en la cocina, donde el Sheriff ya tenía preparado un bol con la carne para hacer las hamburguesas. A su lado su madre estaba preparando una ensalada contundente, seguro que por orden de Stiles, mientras que Derek colocaba en una bandeja de metal unos cuantos filetes de carne, de al menos medio kilo cada uno.

John saludó al recién llegado con la mano en cuanto entró en la cocina, mientras que su madre le lanzó un beso que siempre lograba hacerle sonreír, daba igual lo mayor que fuera y pese a que se suponía que ya no tenía sentido esas cosas porque en dos años se iría a la universidad… Aun así, siempre le alegraba saber que seguía siendo el niñito de los ojos de su madre.

 

Derek, por su parte, ni siquiera reconoció que estuviera allí, ya que siguió colocando la carne pese a que sin duda él había sido el primero en oírle llegar, tal vez cuando todavía estaba a medio kilómetro de distancia.

Scott no dijo nada y ni siquiera le molestó la aparente falta de modales… El hecho de que el ex Alpha estuviera haciendo algo tan normal como tener una comida de domingo en casa de su suegro, ya era tan sorprendente que no iba a dedicarse a poner pegas.

Por otro lado, casi prefería mantener las distancias con él, ya que el hombre lobo era el único al que no podía engañar con la sonrisa falsa que llevaba en los labios, y que tenía la firme intención de mantener el tiempo que estuviera allí, daba igual lo mucho que le costara.

*********

Al final no le costó tanto mantener la sonrisa.

Incluso fue capaz de recuperar un poco del buen humor perdido, casi a los cinco minutos de haber llegado.

 

En el fondo no debía sorprenderle tanto que ocurriera algo así… No dejaba de estar con Stiles, uno de los chicos más divertidos que conocía (y no lo decía sólo porque era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria), y encima estando en un momento donde él era el centro de atención y no tenía ningún reparo en aprovecharse de ello… Aunque ello significara recibir constantes miradas asesinas por parte de Derek, por ejemplo cada vez que intentaba convencer al Sheriff y a Melisa que en el fondo no era más un cachorrito increíblemente grande.

En esos momentos Scott reía como el que más, y casi se ahogaba cuando Stiles intentaba pedir ayuda a su padre, pidiéndole que sacara la pistola y le defendiera, a lo que John Stilinski le preguntaba a Derek si necesitaba traer una mordaza para ayudarle a callar a Stiles.

 

Por desgracia, los buenos momentos no duraban siempre. O, mejor dicho, solían terminar con un momento que a todas luces era maravilloso y hermoso y genial, pero que en el caso de Scott sólo conseguía que su corazón protestara. Por ello, cada vez que Stiles terminaba la aparente discusión colocando una mano sobre la de Derek y entrelazando sus dedos, o mirándole con adoración cuando creía que nadie más estaba prestando atención; Scott era el primero en apartar la vista porque aquello era demasiado perfecto como para ser real…

Y demasiado distinto a lo que él estaba viviendo.

 

Al final de la comida el Sheriff propuso ver el partido de béisbol de los Dodgers en la televisión del salón, pues acababa de descubrir que Derek también era fan del equipo, lo que significaba que por primera vez estaría en igualdad de condiciones con respecto a Stiles y Melisa, y que siempre renegaron del equipo de sus sueños a favor de los Mets.

Pero Scott, que ni siquiera era capaz de entender las reglas del juego (aquella conversación con Stiles también estaba pendiente, junto a la de ver toda la trilogía de Star Wars), aprovechó para fregar los platos, asegurando que aquello era mucho más divertido para él que ver a un montón de tíos corriendo por el campo pero sin muchas intenciones de marcar un tanto.

 

Cuando estaba colocando el último vaso en el fregadero, casi media hora después, el Alpha oyó que alguien entraba en la cocina.

Scott no necesitaba ser un hombre lobo para saber que quien había entrado era Stiles, por ejemplo reconociendo el aroma de nerviosismo tan común en él a causa de su hiperactividad. En realidad fue el simple frenesí de sus pisadas, perfectamente audibles, la única pista que necesitó para identificar al recién llegado.

-          Scotty – saludó Stiles, dándole una palmada en la espalda – Como sigas así mi padre te va a adoptar… O va a pedirle a tu madre un cambio de hijo.

-          Exagerado – rió por lo bajo, secándose las manos con un trapo – Aunque dice mucho de lo poco que ayudas en casa.

-          Soy hombre de acción, ya lo sabes – dijo con una mueca burlona – Las tareas del hogar se las dejo a otros.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Y Derek piensa lo mismo?

La mirada de terror con que Stiles le respondió fue un auténtico poema. Y más cuando miró en dirección al salón, comprendiendo sólo entonces que Derek podía haberle oído perfectamente.

-          Tranquilo – le aseguró Scott, todavía sonriendo – Está demasiado concentrado en el partido.

El menor de los Stilisnki soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero justo después miró a su amigo con atención… Y con cierta curiosidad.

-          ¿Estás bien?

-          Sí, claro – aseguró enseguida Scott, aunque justo después tragó con dificultad y rezó porque Stiles no se hubiera fijado – ¿Por qué lo dices?

-          Te veo distinto.

-          Hmmm. Creo que me puse un poco moreno en México. Hacía mucho que no tomaba el sol.

-          No. No es eso… Te noto raro… Como cansado.

-          Ahh. Esta noche no he dormido mucho.

-          ¿Y eso? – abrió los ojos de par en par - ¿Kira no te da tregua? Y parecía modosita, la chica… Pero hey, supongo que está en su _verdadera_ naturaleza, ¿no?

-          Sabes que no me gusta que la llames así – le amonestó su amigo, si bien lo hizo con un tono que dejaba claro que no estaba realmente enfadado.

-          ¡Pero si es ella la primera que dice que no pasa nada! – protestó, moviendo las manos frenético hasta que de pronto pararon, volviendo a la mirada inquisitiva - Está bien, ¿qué te pasa? Y esta vez de verdad.

Scott McCall trató de recuperar la sonrisa que se había prometido llevar desde que salió de casa, y la que debía mostrar siempre (especialmente a Stiles) para que este no sospechara que pasaba nada extraño.

Pero al segundo intento sin éxito, comprendió que aquello era absurdo. Después de todo Stiles siempre había sido el que se daba cuenta de las cosas antes que nadie, y encima sin necesidad de poderes de hombre lobo, o de Banshee, o de Nogitsune.

En el fondo, Scott estaba convencido que el hecho de que Stiles siguiera siendo el único humano del grupo de amigos, no respondía nada más que a un deseo de la madre naturaleza, que pensaba que un Stiles tan inteligente y _además_ con poderes sobrenaturales, sería demasiado para el resto de mortales.

 

Así que Scott decidió dejar de jugar a las mentiras, y de paso ahorrarse una derrota más que humillante. Por ello, lo siguiente que hizo fue mirar a su amigo con cara seria, casi compungida, y susurrar lo que llevaba días poblando su mente.

-          No he hablado con Isaac desde que volvimos de México.

 

La expresión de Stiles cambió radicalmente, apenas salieron las palabras de boca de su amigo. Y aunque se había mostrado preocupado desde el principio, hasta ahora siempre había estado por encima ese eterno optimismo suyo que le acompañaba allá donde fuera.

Hasta que oyó el nombre de Isaac.

-          Oh…

-          Exacto. Oh…

Stiles se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina, buscando algo qué decir. El partido de béisbol había dejado de ser importante, y sabía que ahora el único sitio donde podía estar era allí, con su mejor amigo, tratando de ayudarle a superar un problema que tal vez no tenía solución. Sobre todo porque era un problema que, a diferencia de aquellos con los que estaban más acostumbrados, no se solucionaba deteniendo a un psicópata o acabando con un monstruo que se dedicaba a hacer sacrificios humanos.

A diferencia de aquellos, lo que ahora preocupaba a Scott era casi peor, pues afectaba a temas tan graves como la falta de confianza, la falta de sinceridad, y el dolor causado de un amigo a otro… Temas que no siempre venían con una solución debajo del brazo o después de horas estudiando el Bestiario.

 

No obstante, Stiles no seguiría siendo el mejor amigo de Scott, si no tratara de ofrecer una explicación a modo de apoyo moral, daba igual lo absurda que pareciera.

-          A lo mejor necesita tiempo para habituarse a volver a vivir en Beacon Hills… Ya sabes, volver a la zona de guerra, donde puedes morir o que te secuestre un demonio de origen japonés en cualquier momento – se encogió ligeramente de hombros - Después de haber estado en la pacífica París, es normal que esté todavía con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

-          No es eso – murmuró en seguida Scott - No creo que sea eso. Según nos contó Chris cuando volvíamos de México y de rescatar a Derek, allí las cosas tampoco son tan seguras como parece.

-          Vaya…

-          ¿Sabes que va a cambiarse de instituto? – dijo de pronto, con mirada triste - Chris lo ha matriculado en el instituto francés. Al parecer ya es casi bilingüe después de sólo meses viviendo en Francia.

-          ¿En serio? Y parecía tonto… – Scott dejó que sus ojos de Alpha brillaran ante el último comentario – Era una broma Scott. Ya sé que Isaac es inteligente. Si no, no sería tu Beta – sonrió de soslayo.

-          Él no es mi Beta… Derek fue quien le convirtió.

-          Sí. Y Derek ya no es el Alpha, ¿recuerdas? – apuntó con un deje de prepotencia - Pero antes de que perdiera su estatus, Isaac ya iba detrás de ti como un cachorro perdido, así que deja de decir tonterías.

-          No hables así de él… Isaac no es ningún cachorro.

-          No, claro que no – Stiles dejó los ojos en blanco – Sólo le gusta decir tu nombre cada vez que empieza a hablar, como si fueras el poseedor de la verdad absoluta.

Scott volvió a mostrar sus ojos de Alpha, incluso gruñendo un poco, pero esta vez Stiles no le recordó que estaba bromeando… Porque esta vez no lo estaba haciendo.

-          ¿Todo bien? – preguntó entonces Derek, que había aparecido de repente y sin que ninguno de los dos le hubiera visto llegar – Me ha parecido oír un sonido extraño – añadió, mirando con descaro a Scott.

-          Tranquilo, gruñón – Stiles colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Derek, dándole un par de palmaditas – Por mucho que me guste que vengas a defender mi honor, esta vez la sangre no ha llegado al río – devolvió la atención a Scott, quien trataba de recuperar el tono normal de sus ojos - Scott y yo sólo estábamos hablando, ¿verdad Scotty?

Derek no cambió la expresión de su rostro, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos ligeramente entornados, mientras esperaba la respuesta del Alpha.

-          Sí… No ha pasado nada.

-          Bien – asintió con voz grave y los labios más apretados de lo normal, pero justo después le dio a Stiles un beso en la sien – Tu padre pregunta si esta noche te quedas a dormir aquí.

-          Bueno… Eso depende de si alguien en concreto quiere hacerme compañía – le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, a lo que Derek negó tratando de mantener la expresión seria. Pero tras varios segundos falló estrepitosamente y les dejó a solas de nuevo, riendo por lo bajo.

 

Los dos adolescentes vieron alejarse a Derek Hale en silencio, si bien los motivos de ambos eran completamente distintos: Y mientras Stiles no tuvo reparos en bajar un poco la vista, centrando la atención en aquel trasero que no parecía de ese mundo; Scott lo hizo con la mirada perdida.

-          Jamás pensé que un día vería algo así – musitó Scott.

-          Hey… Derek lo está intentando, ¿vale? – protestó pero sin dejar de sonreír – Y ya sé que su sonrisa a veces parece un poco espeluznante, pero al lado de la de Peter no me negarás que es bastante más natural.

-          No. No me refiero a eso – siguió serio pese al intento de broma de Stiles - Jamás pensé que vería a Derek feliz y comportándose así contigo. Como si fuera…

-          ¿Una persona normal? – Scott asintió, un tanto avergonzado – No te preocupes, no me enfado… Y no dejas de tener razón – se rascó el cuello, un poco nervioso - Pero oye, después de lo que ha costado, está bien empezar a ver resultados, ¿no?

-          Sí… Me alegro mucho. Por los dos – murmuró - Os merecéis tener a alguien que os quiera tanto como lo hacéis vosotros…

-          Vamos, Scott. No te pongas ahora tú en plan cachorro perdido… Sabes que lo odio.

-          No es verdad. Te encanta. Siempre te ríes de mí cuando lo hago.

-          Pero no cuando estás tan deprimido… - protestó cual niño pequeño, siendo su voz un poco más aguda de lo normal - ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Isaac? Te estás muriendo por hacerlo.

-          No puedo – dijo con cara aún más lastimera de la que ya tenía - No si él no quiere verme.

-          ¿Y cómo sabes que él no quiere? ¿Acaso le has llamado y te ha colgado? ¿Eh? ¿O te has presentado en su casa y te ha cerrado la puerta en las narices?

-          No. Pero…

-          ¿Entonces cómo sabes que no quiere verte? – hizo un aspaviento - Lo más probable es que el pobrecillo se esté muriendo porque vayas a verle. Y que en el fondo está esperando a que des el primer paso.

-          ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

-          ¿Tú por qué crees? – hizo otro aspaviento, esta vez más exagerado - Con francés o no, Isaac sigue siendo nulo a la hora de tomar decisiones. Y menos si esas involucran a un amigo “muy especial” que estaba medio enfadado con él, en teoría porque estaba saliendo con la ex novia de ese “amigo especial” mientras él lo intentaba con la chica nueva del pueblo.

Scott miró a su amigo en silencio durante unos segundos, intentando sacar sentido a la parrafada que acababa de soltar…

Al final no lo consiguió.

-          Cuando hablas así no me entero de lo que estás diciendo.

-          Ya. Seguro… - le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero que viniendo de un Stiles libre de demonios japoneses, no tuvo ningún efecto - ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que si Isaac no ha ido a verte desde que llegamos, es porque cree que eres _tú_ quien está enfadado con él?

-          ¿Por qué habría de estar enfadado con él? Él no ha hecho nada malo.

-          ¿Tú crees? ¿Acaso Isaac te llamó nada más volver de Francia con Chris?

-          No, pero…

-          ¿Y acaso se despidió de ti cuando se marchó a París, apenas unos días después de que muriera Allison, y sin saber si volverías a verle?

-          No… Pero es su vida – trató de protestar - No puedo enfadarme porque tome sus propias decisiones.

-          Es verdad. No tiene sentido que te enfades… Pero no me negarás que hacer algo así es feo. Sobre todo si se lo haces a un “amigo especial”.

-          Deja de decir eso. Isaac es tan amigo mío como lo puedes ser tú…

-          Ya… - Stiles se llevó una mano a la frente en gesto cansado… A veces era _tan_ difícil hacer entrar en razón a los demás - Hazme un favor, Scott: Si no quieres que Derek te arranque la garganta con los dientes, y esta vez de verdad, te recomiendo que no vayas diciendo eso por ahí.

-          Pero…

-          Isaac es _más_ que un amigo para ti. Y lo sabes. Y él también lo sabe… O al menos es lo que él creía hasta que empezaste a ir con Kira… - levantó una mano para interrumpir a Scott, que iba a hablar – Estoy más que seguro de que _ese_ es el único motivo por el que no se ha atrevido a verte o siquiera llamarte, por muchas ganas que tenga. Y estoy más que convencido de que tiene muchas, muchas, pero que _muchas_ ganas de verte.

-          Entonces… ¿Crees que quiere seguir siendo mi amigo?

La carita de pena que le puso Scott, acompañada de aquella voz tristona, habría sido motivo más que suficiente para que Stiles se descojonara de su amigo en su cara… Lo habría sido si el tema que tenían entre manos no fuera tan delicado.

Si bien, ello no impedía que siguiera siendo sincero con él.

-          Dios santo, Scott… Tienes suerte de que el papel de Alpha no se adjudique por méritos propios. Porque entonces no te habría durado ni cinco minutos – esperó a que Scott dijera algo, pero el Alpha estaba tan o más perdido que al principio - Siiii, Scott. Isaac quiere seguir siendo tu amigo. Isaac se _está muriendo_ porque vayas a verle y le digas que puede seguir jugando contigo – encogió los hombros entonces - Sea cual sea el juego que quieras jugar con él.

-          ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-          Dímelo tú… Tienes ganas de verle, ¿pero para qué? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer cuando por fin estés frente a él, los dos solos?

Scott tragó con dificultad.

No estaba acostumbrado a que Stiles le hiciera preguntas tan directas. Y menos que lo hiciera estando tan serio como se había puesto de pronto.

-          Nada… Sólo hablar.

-          ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó con los ojos entornados y sin rastro de esa nota de humor que le había acompañado hasta ahora – Pareces demasiado afectado para simplemente tratarse de un amigo con el que _sólo_ quieres hablar.

McCall volvió a tragar con dificultad. Varias veces seguidas.

Stiles era único para lanzar bolas directas.

-          Ahora estoy con Kira. Lo que pasó fue… No sé lo que fue. Pero fue un error.

-          Para ser un simple error, te afectó más de lo normal que luego Isaac intentara algo con Allison – le recordó Stiles.

-          Eso no tiene nada que ver… Me dolió que quisiera estar con mi ex novia cuando había miles de chicas ahí fuera. Y me dolió que ella encontrara un sustituto para mí tan pronto.

-          Eso es un poco hipócrita teniendo en cuenta que tú fuiste el primero en encontrar una sustituta de Allison, ¿no crees?

-          Ella me dejó cuando yo aún la quería – protestó, alzando un poco más la voz - Estaba dolido y Kira…

-          Sí. Kira apareció de repente y resultó ser la chica de tus sueños. Pero en vez de centrarte en Kira, estabas más pendiente de que Isaac no hiciera nada con Allison, _en teoría_ porque seguías sintiendo algo por ella.

-          ¡Y era así!

-          Claro. Por eso cuando Isaac se fue sin despedirse, te dolió casi más que cuando Allison murió.

-          ¡No es verdad! – esta vez el grito de Scott retumbó en la cocina, sonando más a lobo que a humano.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo, Stiles captó movimiento tras la puerta de la cocina, y vio que Derek venía del salón con clara intención de tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero un simple gesto de Stiles, quien levantó una mano para pedirle calma y a continuación negó levemente, pidiéndole que no interviniera esta vez; fue más que suficiente para que el hombre lobo lo dejara estar. Si bien lo hizo con el ceño fruncido, dejando claro que no le gustaba del todo la idea.

Por si acaso, porque con Derek nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar, Stiles no se centró de nuevo en su amigo hasta que no vio entrar a su novio en el salón.

-          Vale… - suspiró, cansado, mirando a Scott - Me he pasado con eso. Perdona… Pero sí que es verdad, y lo sabes, que no te permitiste llorar a Allison hasta que él no se hubo marchado – le interrumpió cuando vio que Scott iba a hablar – Y tal vez fue porque hasta entonces no habías tenido tiempo de hacerte a la idea de que ella se había ido para siempre. Pero tal vez _también_ fue porque de golpe te encontraste con que te habían dejado dos de las personas a las que más querías.

-          ¿Y qué si es así?

-          Nada – se apresuró a asegurarle - Scott, no estoy diciendo que seas una mala persona. Todo lo contrario… Eres una persona con un corazón tan grande, que eres capaz de querer con la misma intensidad a varias personas a la vez. Y estoy más que seguro que ese es uno de los motivos por los que eres el “Alpha Verdadero”.

-          ¿Entonces por qué me hablas así? – murmuró cual niño pequeño.

-          Porque mientras no tengas claro lo que sientes por Isaac… lo que _realmente_ sientes por él; vas a acabar haciéndole daño si pretendes que todo sea como antes. No sólo a él sino también a ti.

-          Eso no va a pasar. Yo… Yo tengo claro que quiero a Kira. Y que Isaac es sólo un amigo al que no quiero perder otra vez… Ya he perdido a demasiados amigos…

Stiles apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo antes incluso de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-          Bien. Me parece genial – explicó en un susurro, tratando así de asegurarle que la discusión había terminado - Sólo te pido que se lo dejes claro a él. Porque nadie merece conservar la esperanza si al final no va a pasar nada - sonrió con cierta tristeza – Te lo digo por experiencia.

-          Pero tú y Derek estáis juntos.

-          Ahora – abrió más los ojos - Han tenido que pasar casi tres años para llegar a este punto. Y créeme que el dolor que sentí cada uno de los días en los que tuve que estar alejado de él cuando me moría por besarle y abrazarle… Eso no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

 

Scott intentó responder al último comentario de su amigo. Decirle que era un exagerado y que en realidad no habría hecho falta que pasara tanto tiempo para atreverse a confesarle a Derek lo que sentía por él, pues para el resto del mundo que estaban colados el uno por el otro era estúpidamente obvio.

 

Pero entonces recordó la noche que había pasado en vela, dando vueltas en la cama y preguntándose cuándo volvería a ver a Isaac. Y recordó que esa noche había sido exactamente igual a la anterior, y a la anterior a esa, y así hasta el mismo día en que Isaac Lahey se marchó de Beacon Hills sin decir adiós.

Ese dolor era demasiado real como para achacarlo a una simple inseguridad o, como diría Stiles, a un amigo que no era especial.

Por ello al final no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón a su hermano, asintiendo en silencio, y empezando a planear cuál sería el mejor momento para tener aquella conversación con Isaac, tanto tiempo pospuesta.

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

No aguantó ni veinticuatro horas para seguir el consejo de Stiles e ir a ver a Isaac. Y aunque no tenía muy claro qué es lo que iba a decirle, o lo que se suponía que debía decirle; sabía que no debía esperar más tiempo o acabaría volviéndose loco. Amén del hecho de que no había dejado de pensar en lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo, acerca de que podía darse la posibilidad de que fuera Isaac quien creyera que Scott estaba enfadado con él.

Bueno, algo enfadado sí que estaba. Pero no podía evitarlo... En realidad, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado con un supuesto amigo que se marchó cuando peor lo estaba pasando, y cuando necesitaba más que nunca a su lado a la gente a la que quería…

 

Y ahí era donde empezaba el problema, y lo que había hecho que se presentara en casa de Chris Argent sin tener ni la más remota idea de qué podría decirle.

¿Porque Isaac era una de esas personas a las que quería?

Sí. Por supuesto que lo era.

La duda era, ¿cuánto le quería? O, peor aún, ¿cuánto estaba dispuesto a quererle?

 

Fuera como fuese (aún no estaba preparado para pensar en las respuestas a aquellas preguntas), lo que tenía claro era que no podía dejar que Isaac siguiera martirizándose y pensando que él era el malo de la historia.

Isaac jamás sería el malo de la historia, y que creyera aquello era tan ridículamente absurdo, que hacía mucho que dejó de tener gracia.

 

Lo más triste de todo, pensó Scott mientras se paraba frente a la puerta con el letrero de Argent, todavía sin llamar; era que conocía a Isaac desde hacía casi tres años, pero aquellas preguntas no se las había planteado hasta hacía bien poco.

En concreto, no empezó a hacerlo hasta un día que recordaría siempre. Y no sólo porque fue el día en que tuvo que morir para poder salvar a su madre y a los padres de sus amigos, de ser sacrificados por un ser llamado Darach…

***********

UN AÑO ANTES

 

Scott entró en el veterinario de Deaton después de haber ido a buscar ese algo especial que le recordara a su madre, y que en teoría debería ayudar a que funcionara el plan de su jefe/emisario. Ese por el que iban a tener que meterse en una bañera de hielo, quedarse casi muertos durante unos cuantos minutos, y durante ese tiempo intentar encontrar el lugar exacto en que se encontraban su madre, junto al padre de Allison y el de Stiles.

 

No. Daba igual cuántas veces lo pensara o incluso lo dijera en alto, no conseguía sentirse más tranquilo ante semejante plan. Al contrario, cada vez le parecía una locura mayor... Y eso que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a cometer locuras.

Qué demonios, él mismo era el ejemplo perfecto de locura, pues a sus diecisiete años llevaba siendo un hombre lobo desde hacía más de uno, y al parecer con vistas a convertirse en un “Alpha Verdadero”. Algo que hasta ahora, en teoría, ni siquiera existía.

 

Scott entró en la sala de la clínica donde ya estaban dispuestas las tres bañeras, y se encontró al resto de amigos terminando de echar las bolsas de hielo en su interior.

Aunque no todos estaban colaborando, ya que Isaac se mantenía a un lado, observando con curiosidad el trabajo de sus compañeros.

No, más que curiosidad, Isaac miraba con nerviosismo.

Fue lo que intuyó Scott al percatarse del modo tan rápido en que le latía el corazón.

-          ¿Estás bien? – preguntó desde el quicio de la puerta.

Isaac apartó la vista del lugar en que la tenía centrada, y su mirada se clavó en Scott. Extrañamente, lo siguiente que hizo fue parpadear varias veces, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y el rostro un tanto pálido.

Era como si estuviera intentando despertar de un sueño. O más bien de una pesadilla.

 

A continuación el rubio se puso en pie de un salto y avanzó hacia Scott a grandes zancadas. Y no es que Scott temiera que fuera a hacerle daño, pues jamás había considerado a Isaac alguien peligroso. Pero sí que es cierto que el modo tan intenso en que le estaba mirando, consiguió que retrocediera un par de pasos sin darse cuenta, hasta acabar en la recepción de la clínica.

Isaac llegó junto a él y en seguida cerró la puerta que les separaba de la otra estancia, dejándoles momentáneamente a solas.

-          Debería ser yo quien hiciera esa pregunta – fue lo primero que dijo el Beta - O, más bien, debería preguntarte si te has vuelto completamente loco.

Scott nunca había sido el más rápido a la hora de intuir las cosas. Eso se lo dejaba a Stiles, que para algo era el único humano del grupo y el que les daba mil vueltas a todos… Pero una parte de él se dijo que el comportamiento de Isaac estaba siendo tan extraño, que NADIE sería capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

-          ¿Cómo dices?

-          ¡A qué demonios crees que estás jugando! – Isaac trató de mantener la voz baja, aunque quedó claro que tenía ganas de gritar - ¿Y cómo se te ocurrió irte con Deucalión? ¿Sabes que es el tipo malo de la historia? ¿O no te había quedado ya claro con el rastro de sangre que ha dejado a su paso?

-          No tenía otra alternativa.

-          Podrías haber avisado a los demás – bajó un poco la vista entonces - A mí. Se supone que para eso está la manada, ¿no?

El Alpha tuvo que tragar saliva para recuperar la voz. Pese al tiempo que había transcurrido desde que Isaac dejó de ser ese chico inocente y perdido que era cuando le conoció, le seguía resultando imposible discutir con él cuando ponía esa cara tristona.

-          Pero yo no formo parte de tu manada… - trató de explicarle - Nunca he seguido a Derek... Y se trataba de mi madre.

-          Claro – señaló con un sarcasmo que, evidentemente, había sacado de Derek, y que conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta. Sobre todo cuando venía acompañado de esa sonrisa torcida y medio espeluznante…

Y luego los demás se extrañaban que Derek no le cayera del todo bien.

-          ¿Por qué te enfadas? Ni que te hubiera puesto en peligro a ti.

-          Qué va. Sólo me dejaste a solas con los Argent y Peter Hale cuando te marchaste sin decir nada… Me sentí realmente seguro, gracias.

-          También estaba Derek.

-          Derek que estaba más preocupado por su hermana Cora.

-          Isaac – cerró los ojos unos segundos, tratando de mantener la calma. La situación ya era bastante estresante, con su madre en manos de una asesina con poderes sobrenaturales; a lo que se añadían los efectos de la luna llena que saldría en cuestión de horas, y que todavía le afectaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir… Sí. Se suponía que a estas alturas ya tendría que haber aprendido a superarlo, pero no es que hubiera contado con el mejor profesor de todos, y no hacía mucho que se había quedado sin un ancla al que aferrarse… Así que lo último que necesitaba era discutir con Isaac - Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus pataletas, ¿vale?

Isaac Lahey no reaccionó como Scott habría esperado.

Aunque sí que lo hizo acorde al comportamiento que estaba teniendo desde que llegó a la clínica. Es decir, de un modo increíblemente raro, por no decir agresivo.

Porque lo que hizo el Beta fue agarrar a Scott del cuello de la chaqueta que aún no había tenido tiempo de quitarse, y de ese modo le empotró contra la pared que había unos cuantos metros más atrás. Lo que significó, básicamente, que le llevó en volandas durante unos metros, y sin que Scott pudiera hacer otra cosa que mirar.

-          Cuando apenas te conocía y el Kanima estaba haciendo de las suyas, me dijiste que tuviera cuidado y que no querías que me pasara nada malo – dijo Isaac, todavía agarrándole de la chaqueta, y tan pegado a él que Scott podía sentir el cosquilleo de su pelo cuando chocaba contra su frente - ¿Y ahora no puedo hacerlo yo? ¿No puedo preocuparme por ti?

-          No me ha pasado nada – trató de calmarle, intuyendo que aquella agresividad se debía más a la atracción de la luna llena - Sabía que Deucalión no me haría nada.

-          Es curioso – Isaac mostró su sonrisa torcida, separándose un poco de él pero con las manos todavía aferrando la chaqueta - No sabía que los hombres lobos también predecían el futuro.

Scott pensó en el mejor modo de acabar con aquella discusión. Las otras veces que Isaac se había excedido un poco con su fuerza o incluso había estado a punto de perder el control, un simple grito había conseguido calmarle. Realmente no sabía por qué había funcionado, pues él no era ningún Alpha y, en el caso de que lo fuera, Isaac jamás había formado parte de su manada. Pero el caso era que siempre había funcionado… Todas y cada una de las veces.

Sin embargo, esta vez no quería que fuera así. Por muy efectivo que resultara, le parecía demasiado humillante para Isaac. Un chico que ya había recibido demasiados gritos a lo largo de su vida.

Por ello, lo que hizo fue colocar ambas manos sobre las de su amigo, y mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-          No podemos perder más tiempo, Isaac – susurró - Los demás están esperando.

-          No lo hagas.

-          ¿El qué? – la voz de Isaac, tan suave y rota que parecía más una súplica que una petición, impidió que Scott entendiera a qué se estaba refiriendo a la primera. Hasta que Isaac miró de soslayo la puerta donde todo estaba listo para el ritual - ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que encuentre a mi madre?

-          No si es a riesgo de tu vida.

Scott tuvo que tragar varias veces de lo seca que se le había quedado la garganta.

Jamás había visto a Isaac así, y ya sabía que no querría volver a hacerlo. Porque su mirada perdida, triste, pese a ser una a la que ya le tenía más que acostumbrado, esta vez estaba consiguiendo romper todos sus esquemas.

-          No va a pasarme nada, Isaac.

-          Claro. Porque resulta que también eres inmortal – sacó punta a su sarcasmo, si bien esta vez duró poco - Deaton me ha contado que puede haber consecuencias en lo que vais a hacer. Que puede cambiaros.

-          Me arriesgaré.

-          ¡Por qué! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú quien se arriesgue siempre?

-          Yo…

-          Ni siquiera eres el Alpha – le interrumpió, cabreado - Que los expertos se encarguen.

-          Da igual si no soy un Alpha. No puedo dejar a mi madre morir. O al padre de Stiles… - apretó un poco más las manos sobre los puños de Isaac - Ya sé que las relaciones con tu padre no fueron las mejores, pero en esto consiste querer a la gente. En preocuparse por ella y arriesgarse por ella, da igual las posibles consecuencias.

Aquellas parecieron ser, por fin, las palabras mágicas que ayudaron a Isaac a terminar de tranquilizarse. El Beta asintió levemente, aflojando la presión de los puños, si bien no llegó a soltar la prenda vaquera.

-          ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no es lo que yo estoy haciendo?

Lo preguntó sin mirarle a los ojos, con la mirada fija en un punto concreto que había en la pared, justo detrás de Scott. El moreno iba a preguntarle que qué quería decir con aquello, pero no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo.

Cuando los ojos de Isaac volvieron a centrarse en los marrones de Scott, el muchacho sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo… Aunque no podría decir que fue una mala sensación.

Ni esa, ni el momento en que Isaac, sin previo aviso, besó los labios de Scott con una brutalidad propia de un hombre lobo que aún no había aprendido a controlar su fuerza.

 

Apenas fueron unos segundos en los que Scott no pudo hacer nada salvo preguntarse si tal vez estaba soñando, porque aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Pero cuando por fin comprendió que era real, pues todos sus sentidos le decían que lo era; no tuvo ocasión de disfrutar del momento porque fue justo cuando Isaac decidió romper el beso.

Espera un segundo… ¿Había dicho “disfrutar el momento”?

-          Lo siento… No… No sé por qué he hecho eso.

 

Fue Isaac quien terminó con el silencio que se había creado tras aquel inesperado beso. Un silencio que Scott no tenía muy claro cuánto había durado, pues decir que se había quedado en shock era decir poco.

-          ¡Scott! Ya estamos listos.

La voz de Stiles, llamándole desde el otro de la clínica, le devolvió al presente de manera brutal.

No podía creer que acabara de besar a Isaac mientras sus amigos estaban a unos metros de distancia, terminando de preparar todo lo necesario para intentar rescatar a sus padres de una muerte segura.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿su madre podía estar muerta y él se dedicaba a besarse con otro chico?

Y de acuerdo que, técnicamente, había sido Isaac quien le había besado pero…

Pero él no se había separado.

-          Por favor, no lo hagas – la voz de Isaac, tan rota o más que antes, le obligó a pararse. Y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había separado de él - Es demasiado peligroso.

-          Me están esperan…

No pudo terminar la frase, pues los labios de Isaac volvieron a aprisionar los suyos.

Y esta vez de un modo mucho más suave. Casi con miedo.

Scott se dijo a sí mismo que ese era el único motivo por el que no le alejó de él, pues ya no podía achacarlo a la sorpresa. Y que simplemente no podía empujar a una persona que estaba temblando tanto como lo estaba haciendo Isaac en ese momento.

 

El beso duró apenas unos segundos, tras lo que Isaac pegó su frente sobre la de su amigo, respirando entrecortadamente pese a que no hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo.

-          Por favor…

-          No puedo – murmuró Scott sin mirarle a los ojos, alejándose de nuevo de él – Es lo que debo hacer – se paró en el quicio de la puerta, todavía sin mirarle - No puedo fallarles.

-          ¿Y a mí sí?

 

Scott no respondió. Entró en la sala del veterinario, fingiendo que el corazón de Isaac no latía tan rápido como lo estaba haciendo.

  

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Scott volvió del viaje al pasado sintiéndose un tanto mareado. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando recordaba aquella primera vez en que Isaac le besó, y eso que ya había pasado tiempo desde entonces.

Y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasó después...

 

El Alpha gruñó para sí, odiándose por darle tantas vueltas a algo que nunca llegó a existir. Si no, no tendría sentido que justo después de que Isaac le hubiera besado y le dijera que se preocupaba tanto por él, fuera el encargado de servir de ancla a Allison para volver de aquella experiencia cercana a la muerte. La misma chica por la que todavía sentía algo porque no dejaba de ser su primer amor, y que descubrió de la manera más humillante posible que ella no sólo ya había pasado página, sino que además lo había hecho con uno de sus amigos.

 

Sí. El momento en que Deaton le indicó a Lydia que ella debía ir con Stiles, y Allison miró a Isaac de un modo más que descarado, pasaría a encabezar su lista de momento “tierra trágame”, durante muuucho tiempo.

Y lo más graciosos… En realidad era triste, pero en ese momento prefería reír a llorar, fue que Isaac tuvo la desfachatez de mirarle con culpabilidad… Isaac, quien _acababa_ de besarle, le miró como si pidiera perdón por haberse encaprichado de la chica a la que quería.

 

En ese momento Scott no quiso darle más vuelta, pues tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como salvar a su madre y evitar que una manada de Alphas siguieran asesinando a los pocos amigos que le quedaban.

Pero cuando todo el peligro pasó y empezó a encontrarse a Isaac con Allison por los pasillos del instituto, no pudo evitar preguntarse que a qué demonios estaba jugando Isaac cuando le acorraló en el veterinario, le besó y le suplicó que no corriera ningún riesgo innecesario.

Lo más fácil habría sido achacarlo todo al puro nerviosismo y miedo que sentía por la situación que estaban viviendo, y que cada uno intentaba sobrellevar a su modo… Stiles, por ejemplo, lo hacía llenando la pared de su habitación con lo informes policiales de su padre e inventándose una teoría detrás de otra. Allison se dedicaba a ir al bosque a practicar con su arco, y Lydia a tratar de mejorar unas habilidades que todavía no entendía.

¿Tal vez Isaac lo hiciera besando a sus mejores amigos cuando en realidad no sentía nada por ellos?

Sí… Aquella era una explicación perfectamente factible…

Salvo que dejó de tener sentido la siguiente vez que le besó, y que no ocurrió cuando estaban precisamente en peligro.

 

La puerta frente a la que llevaba parado un buen rato, y que tenía colgado el letrerito de “Argent”, se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a un Isaac que le miraba como si fuera un mono de feria.

-          Ho… Hola – tuvo que saludar Scott, pues el otro parecía perfectamente capaz de estar sin hablar durante media hora…

Malditos Hale que lo pegaban todo…

-          Me estaba aburriendo de esperar a que te atrevieras a llamar.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Llevas casi veinte minutos ahí plantado.

-          ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-          Porque… soy un hombre lobo capaz de captar el latido de un corazón – explicó a cámara lenta, dando por hecho que Scott necesitaba más tiempo del normal para entender las cosas – Especialmente si ese corazón late muy deprisa.

Scott tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-          Lo siento. Estaba pensando en una cosa.

-          Me alegro… ¿Querías algo?

-          ¿No está Chris?

-          No. Ha ido a visitar a un cliente. ¿Es con él con quién quieres hablar?

-          No. Lo cierto es que no.

-          ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mucho rato?

-          Yo… ¿Podría pasar?

Isaac le miró de arriba abajo como si intentara leerle el pensamiento, y al cabo de unos segundos se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

-          ¿Hacías algo? No quiero molestar si estás ocupado.

-          Sólo los deberes. Pero puede esperar.

-          Bien…

El Alpha asintió, mirando a su alrededor, intentando decidir el lugar en que debería sentarse… Si bien no estaba del todo seguro que quisiera tener aquella conversación estando sentado, como si se tratara de una charla informal.

Cosa que dudaba mucho que fuera a ser.

 

Tras casi un minuto en el que no hizo otra cosa que observar el salón cual agente inmobiliario, un exagerado carraspeo procedente de su espalda le obligó a parar.

Giró sobre sí mismo y se encontró con Isaac de brazos cruzados y una ceja en todo lo alto.

-          Ahora es cuando me dices qué es lo quieres.

Scott luchó, sin éxito, porque no se le subieran los colores.

Si al final recuperó su tono de piel normal, sólo fue porque recordó el motivo por el que había ido allí… Eso sí, entonces su cara se transformó en la de alguien que estaba sufriendo una úlcera de estómago muy dolorosa.

Apretó los labios, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-          No estoy enfadado contigo.

 

Lo dijo así, sin más. Sin preaviso.

Isaac tardó más de un minuto en atreverse a responder… Y cuando lo hizo, miró a Scott muy fijamente. Como si tuviera de miedo de apartar la vista, pues ese sería el momento que le atacaría una persona que, evidentemente, había perdido la cabeza.

-          Está bien saberlo – indicó con cierto retintín cantarín.

Y no. Aquella no era una de las reacciones que Scott había esperado por parte de su amigo, y que había estado repasando desde que decidió ir a hacerle una visita por recomendación de Stiles.

-          Espera… Pensé que creías que yo estaba enfadado contigo.

-          ¿Por qué habría de creer eso? – preguntó Isaac con la misma cara de susto (hacia Scott), y hablando a dos por hora.

-          ¿No era así? ¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿Eres tú quién está enfadado conmigo? ¿Por qué?

Isaac pasó de hablar en _slow motion_ a quedarse directamente en pausa. Y por si acaso, para que a Scott le quedara claro que no se estaba enterando de nada, parpadeó varias veces muy rápido, mojándose los labios.

-          ¿Por qué piensas que estoy enfadado contigo?

-          ¿No lo estás?

A Isaac empezó a dolerle la cabeza.

-          Creo que he perdido facultades a la hora de entender el inglés. Porque esto cada vez se parece más a una conversación de besugos.

-          ¡Por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto de Francia!

El grito de Scott también fue a bocajarro. Pero esta vez a Isaac no le importó tanto, pues POR FIN estaba diciendo algo claro.

-          No sabía que tendría que haberlo hecho – dijo con relativa calma, teniendo en cuenta el grito del otro.

-          Bueno… Sí – se rascó el cuello – Se supone que eso es lo que hacen los amigos cuando vuelven a casa, ¿no? Ir a visitarles y decirles que ya están aquí, y que están bien.

El Beta cruzó los brazos con calma, al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

-          ¿Y qué tienes tú de especial?

-          ¿Qué?

-          Es verdad. Tendría que haberlo dicho – admitió, pero con una de sus sonrisas torcidas que señalaban que no creía del todo lo que estaba diciendo - ¿Pero por qué tendría que haber ido a ti expresamente?

-          Yo…

-          Has dicho que tendría que habértelo dicho. A ti… ¿Por qué a ti primero? ¿Qué tienes _tú_ de especial? – sonrió, entornando un poco los ojos – Veo que ya te has tomado en serio tu papel de Alpha.

-          No es eso.

-          Entonces, ¿no eres el guardián de Beacon Hills?

-          Yo… Sí… En parte si. Pero no tiene nada que ver con esto. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

-          ¿Entonces por qué habría de avisarte a ti, por encima de los demás?

Scott carraspeó con dolor. Estaba claro lo que Isaac quería… Era muy difícil no saber lo que quería.

Así que no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su orgullo y decir lo que debía decir…

Lo que realmente había ido a decir.

-          Porque me preocupo por ti.

-          ¿Y por Kira? – preguntó en seguida, la voz un poco más aguda - ¿También te preocupas por ella? ¿Dónde está, por cierto? Es raro verte sin ella pegada a ti.

-          Ella… Está ocupada… Tenía que hacer unas cosas del instituto.

La sonrisa de Isaac, que no había desaparecido desde que la mostró por primera vez, se hizo más amplia… Y las ganas de Scott de darle una patada en la boca aumentaron proporcionalmente.

Sobre todo cuando Isaac volvió a hablar.

-          ¿Has vuelto a olvidar que también soy un hombre lobo? Seguiré siendo un Beta, pero la parte de captar mentiras siempre se me dio bien.

-          No tenemos por qué estar siempre juntos – trató de justificarse – Y Kira tiene sus propios asuntos, lejos de mí.

-          Entonces Kira es más idiota de lo que pensaba.

 

Scott se quedó con la boca abierta.

Sobre todo cuando pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero el latido de Isaac le indicó que no. Que estaba hablando completamente en serio.

-          ¡Cómo dices!

-          Lo que has oído. ¿O también te falla el oído? – negó levemente, alzando una ceja en pose seductora - Si yo fuera Kira, no te dejaría a solas ni un segundo.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Perdona. ¿No es eso lo que querías oír? ¿No era eso a lo que venías?

-          Yo…

-          Pensé que venías a asegurarte de que seguía pensando lo mismo con respecto a nosotros. Que es por eso por lo que estabas tan nervioso… Sobre todo cuando han pasado días desde que nos vimos por última vez…

-          Yo… No hay un nosotros – trató de dar más fuerza a sus palabras, mostrándose incluso desafiante - Nunca lo ha habido…

-          Y vuelves a mentir… - canturreó tras espiar el ritmo de su corazón - ¿Haces lo mismo con todos tus Betas? No es la mejor manera de mantener unida a la manada.

-          ¡Tú no eres mi Beta!

 

La sonrisa de Isaac se borró de golpe.

Esta vez fue él quien tuvo que tragar, varias veces, para recuperar la voz.

Y cuando lo hizo, no se parecía en nada a la empleada hasta ahora. Pues donde antes había habido humor y sarcasmo, ahora sólo había un tono apagado y triste.

-          Es verdad. Ahora sólo soy un Omega, ya que no tengo Alpha… - entornó de nuevo los ojos, sin nada de desafío esta vez - Entonces habrás venido a matarme. Si eres el guardián de Beacon Hills, tendrás que asegurarte de que no hay ninguna criatura peligrosa.

-          ¿Por qué te estás comportando así? – preguntó Scott, extrañado pero también dolido - ¿Pensé qué éramos amigos?

-          No… Los amigos no se marchan sin despedirse. Y cuando vuelven, lo primero que hacen es llamar a sus otros amigos para decirles que están aquí y que tienen ganas de verles.

El Alpha tuvo que repetir en su mente lo que Isaac acababa de decir, para entender el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

Y no terminaba de gustarle ese significado.

-          ¿Entonces? ¿Ya no somos amigos?

Isaac tenía intención de seguir con el tono despectivo, todavía dolido por la declaración de Scott de que no era su Beta… Pero fue incapaz de seguir con su actuación cuando Scott le miró con esos ojos tristes, y por los que haría cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a ver jamás.

Y si de paso hacía algo, que era casualmente lo que realmente quería haber hecho desde que volvió a Beacon Hills, pues mejor que mejor.

 

Isaac recorrió la distancia que le separaba de Scott, y colocó una mano sobre su pecho.

-          Yo no he dicho eso – murmuró, increíblemente serio, una fracción de segundo antes de empujarle contra la puerta y dejarle acorralado entre la superficie de madera y él mismo.

Sin posibilidad de escapatoria por parte del Alpha, Isaac llevó la mano desde el pecho hasta el cuello y, agarrándole del pelo, acercó el rostro de Scott al suyo para besarle con fuerza. Con una pasión casi desmedida, y que si no fuera porque el otro también era un hombre lobo, habría acabado con un par de dientes rotos.

 

Scott, sin embargo, no pareció molesto por el ataque de Isaac, pues apenas sintió los labios del Beta sobre los suyo, respondió al beso con la misma rabia, llevando ambas manos hasta el pecho del rubio, y agarrando con tanta fuerza la camiseta, que ésta no se libró de uno cuantos agujeros.

Al menos eso fue lo que hizo al principio, durante casi un minuto, hasta que pareció ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo (o, mejor dicho, que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad y no en un sueño), y usó esas mismas manos para alejarle de él.

La pena es que lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que Isaac salió despedido casi dos metros.

-          No has debido hacerlo – protestó, limpiándose el sabor de los labios de Isaac sobre los suyos. No tanto porque realmente quisiera, sino para que a Isaac le quedara clara la idea de que había hecho algo que no debía.

Lástima que el latido de su corazón mandara a la porra sus esfuerzos por disimular.

-          ¿Y eso? ¿Acaso no te ha gustado?

-          No es…

Isaac no le dejó terminar de hablar, pues en seguida recorrió la distancia que le separaba de Scott y volvió a aprisionar los labios de su Alpha con más rabia incluso que antes.

Pero sólo al principio.

Tras un par de besos agresivos, con dientes de por medio mordiendo los labios de Scott, decidió cambiar de táctica y ser más delicado.

En realidad, decidió hacer lo que realmente le apetecía, que era besar a Scott con la calma y el tiempo que siempre le hubiera gustado tomarse con él, tratando a sus labios como si fueran lo más importante, delicado y perfecto del mundo.

El cambio de estrategia le vino bien, no sólo a él, pues esta vez Scott no rehuyó el contacto ni luchó por alejarse de él.

Aunque, casi un minuto después, se movió ligeramente para que sus labios dejaran de tener contacto por primera vez.

-          Por favor, para… – murmuró Scott - Esto no está bien.

-          Yo creo que sí lo está – susurró Isaac sin dejar de besarle, aunque fuera en la comisura de los labios y la mejilla para que Scott pudiera seguir hablando si quería - Y tú piensas lo mismo.

-          No puedo hacerle esto a Kira.

No quedó muy claro si Scott dijo aquello porque fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, o porque sabía que la mención de Kira era todo lo que necesitaba para que Isaac por fin parara.

El caso es que funcionó a las mil maravillas, y enseguida el Beta rompió el contacto y se separó muy lentamente de él.

Cuando Scott se atrevió a mirarle (había cerrado los ojos pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora), la expresión triste de Isaac hizo que su corazón protestara.

-          ¿A qué has venido exactamente? – preguntó Isaac con la voz tan baja, que si no fuera por sus sentidos licántropos, jamás habría podido oírle.

-          Ya te lo he dicho. Estaba preocupado porque estuvieras enfadado conmigo. O que creyeras que yo lo estaba contigo.

Isaac siguió quieto unos segundos y finalmente asintió. Sin parpadear una sola vez.

-          Ya sabes que no es así – murmuró - ¿Vas a marcharte entonces, ahora que ya has cumplido con tu misión del día?

Scott soltó un hondo suspiro de angustia.

-          No pretendía que pasara esto.

-          No. Estoy seguro de que _jamás_ pensaste que algo así iba a pasar – dijo, irónico.

-          ¡Estoy con Kira!

Lo dijo con rabia. Como si fuera un insulto en vez de la verdad.

La hipotética verdad.

Por desgracia, esta vez el latido de Scott no terminó de confirmarle la mentira a Isaac, con lo que el Beta no tuvo más remedio que asentir de nuevo, dolido hasta un punto que no creía posible… No desde que en teoría su vida dio un giro de 180 grados y se suponía que ahora las cosas le iban a ir bien.

-          Me alegro por ti.

-          ¿Por qué no puede ser como antes? – intentó razonar Scott, desesperado por devolverle un poco de la alegría a su amigo. Una falta de alegría que chocaba más cuando hasta ahora le había visto de buen humor. Tal vez cabreado o sarcástico, pero nunca triste.

-          ¿Antes? – abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido - ¿Te refieres a cuando volviste de rescatar a tu madre del Darach y lo primero que hiciste al entrar en mi cuarto fue besarme como si no hubiera un mañana? – hizo un aspaviento con las manos, incapaz de estarse quieto, sabiendo que era eso o dedicarse a dar puñetazos a la pared - ¿O tal vez cuando hiciste lo mismo nada más salí del hospital después de que el Nogitsune casi me fríe?

Scott se mordió el labio, luchando por mantener la expresión fría.

Sabía que Isaac tenía razones de sobra para echarle en cara aquel comportamiento. _Él_ mismo se había echado en cara su comportamiento cuando ocurrió, y aun a día de hoy no era capaz de explicar por qué hizo lo que hizo. Al menos, no era capaz de encontrar una explicación lo bastante creíble salvo que:

-          Estaba preocupado.

-          ¿En serio? Pues no te he visto ir por ahí besando a Stiles – dijo con la voz un poco más aguda. La misma que sacaba cada vez que se ponía en modo repelente… Y aunque a Scott le diera rabia cuando hacía eso, en el fondo no podía odiarle por ello pues formaba parte de la naturaleza de Isaac - Y él sí que te preocupaba por aquel entonces, temiendo que tuviéramos que matarle y todo eso.

-          ¡Él es mi hermano!

-          ¡¡¡Y yo qué soy!!! – se señaló a sí mismo, con rabia, aunque la mano le estaba temblando - ¡Qué demonios soy para ti aparte de un juguete al que usas un rato y luego dejas tirado hasta que te vuelves a acordar de mí!

-          Yo jamás he hecho eso.

-          No. Claro que no – sonrió con pena - Por eso cada vez que me veías cerca de Allison eras incapaz de disimular los celos, pero cuando conseguías que me alejara de ella te ibas corriendo con Kira. Como si no acabaras de romperme el corazón.

-          Yo no…

-          Y cuando algo te preocupaba y hablábamos durante horas todo estaba bien, pero cuando era yo quien iniciaba el acercamiento, necesitando algo más que hablar, siempre estabas demasiado cansado o ocupado, cuando no directamente fingías que dormías… - alzó una ceja ante la cara de sorpresa de Scott, y aquello le dolió incluso más - ¿En serio creías que era tan estúpido?

Scott bajó la vista al suelo, mortificado por todos los recuerdos que Isaac le había traído de golpe.

De nuevo, a la vergüenza que sentía por sí mismo y sus acciones, imperaba la necesidad de zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas.

Por el bien de los dos.

-          Aquello fue un error… - el olor a rabia le llegó claro a sus sentidos, pero se obligó a seguir – No lo digo por ti. Yo… Me siento honrado porque sientas algo por mí… Pero yo no te correspondo, Isaac… Por un momento pensé que tal vez, después de lo de Allison, necesitaba algo pero… Pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas y tal vez sólo eran las ganas de probar algo nuevo…

-          Caray. Gracias por decirlo de un modo tan poco gráfico y humillante.

-          Lo siento. Pero eso es lo que hay. Eso es lo que fue… Y no quiero que pienses que puede haber algo más entre nosotros porque no es así.

Isaac cruzó los brazos en gesto desafiante.

-          ¿Entonces por qué me has besado? – preguntó con rabia, y aguantó la mirada de Scott cuando éste no hizo otra cosa que mirarle - ¿Me has oído? Si no sientes nada por mí, ¿por qué coño me has besado?

El silencio duró casi un minuto, y finalmente fue Scott quien lo rompió. Aunque no lo hizo como Isaac hubiera deseado.

-          Lo siento.

-          No. Eso no me vale…

Y por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos, Isaac le besó de un modo que jamás se atrevería a hacer con nadie más.

Pero por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos, Scott rompió sus esperanzas de que aquello fuera algo real. Y si la primera vez lo hizo con fuerza y la segunda con más calma, en la tercera y última vez no tuvo reparos en usar su estatus de Alpha: Empujó a Isaac con rabia, mostrando sus ojos rojos.

-          No vuelvas a hacer eso – rugió, colocando una mano bajo la garganta de Isaac, y con las garras ya fuera y listas para atravesar la piel – No hay nada entre nosotros y nunca lo va a haber… Será mejor que te hagas a la idea si al final vas a quedarte en Beacon Hills.

 

Isaac se quedó paralizado. Pero no tanto por el temor a que Scott pudiera hacerle daño, sino por el hecho de que se hubiera atrevido a amenazarle.

De todas las personas que ahora formaban parte de su vida, que lo hiciera precisamente el único al que jamás habría imaginado haciendo algo así, fue mucho más duro de lo que habría pensado.

Por ello no pudo reaccionar, y tuvo que ser Scott quien hiciera todo el trabajo: Quien guardara las garras y apartara la mano. Quien se alejara de Isaac, caminando marcha atrás, hasta que dejaron de estar en contacto.

Y quien abrió la puerta de la residencia Argent y se marchó sin decir siquiera adiós.

 

Isaac Lahey se quedó en el mismo sitio, contemplando la puerta cerrada, durante casi cinco minutos. Cinco minutos en los que luchó porque su corazón volviera a latir a un ritmo normal y desaparecieran las ganas de gritar, o de llorar, o de simplemente caer de rodillas al suelo y preguntar por qué a él.

Por qué demonios siempre a él.

 

Una vez relajado, al menos en apariencia, fue a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama.

Con un poco de suerte pronto se dormiría, y con más suerte aún podría soñar con Scott y fingir que esa era su vida real.

 

 TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac despertó con un grito, luchando por respirar.

Tardó casi un minuto en comprender que estaba despierto. Que todo había sido una pesadilla y que ya no estaba encerrado en el sótano, dentro de aquel frigorífico que llegó a conocer como la palma de su mano de todas las horas que pasó dentro… Pero que no por ello dejó de aterrorizarle una sola vez.

 

Consultó el reloj y descubrió asombrado que tan sólo había conseguido dormir una hora.

Su intento por descansar un poco y, con suerte, pasar un rato en un mundo y una vida distinta a la que estaba obligado a presenciar cada día, había fallado estrepitosamente. Y no sólo no había soñado con Scott o había recordado los pocos momentos buenos que compartieron en el pasado, sino que su querido padre había tenido que volver a colarse en su mente.

 

Hacía mucho que no soñaba con él.

Desde el mismo momento en que el Kanima acabó con su vida, la frecuencia de las pesadillas había bajado considerablemente. Al principio, incluso, la pesadilla era que creía que todo era mentira y que su padre seguía vivo y le estaba esperando cuando llegara a casa, dispuesto a darle otra paliza… Y aunque ese miedo desapareció a la semana de convertirse en un hombre lobo y empezó a tener otras preocupaciones en la cabeza; su progenitor nunca llegó a dejarle en paz.

Y siempre, todas y cada una de las veces en que volvía a verle en sus sueños, recordando la vida que tuvo y la que se suponía que tenía ahora; se preguntaba si algún día podría llegar a ser del todo feliz.

 

A sus diecisiete años de edad le resultaba muy difícil recordar algún día en que realmente fue feliz. En que vivió esa alegría o seguridad que se supone han de experimentar todos los niños a lo largo de su vida; hasta que son lo suficientemente mayores como para emprender el camino por su cuenta.

En su caso, aquello nunca pasó. Tal vez sí cuando apenas tenía cuatro años de edad y su madre todavía vivía. Pero aquellos días estaban tan lejanos y apenas tenía recuerdos de ellos, que era como si nunca hubieran existido. Incluso había veces que, cuando oía la palabra madre o veía a Melisa comportándose con Scott como se suponía que todas las madres debían hacer; a él no le llegaba ningún recuerdo de la suya propia, y a veces ni siquiera le embargaba esa sensación de pérdida por su propia madre.

 

Al que sí que conoció, y recordaba muy bien, era a su hermano mayor.

Por desgracia, aquellos recuerdos ya estaban corruptos por la presencia de un padre autoritario, solitario y cruel, con lo que Isaac era incapaz de rememorar alguna conversación con su hermano mayor sin que el miedo a las posibles represalias de su padre no estuviera siempre presente.

 

En el fondo, jamás podría culpar a su hermano por haberle dejado atrás cuando más le necesitaba. Su hermano no era ningún estúpido y sabía que sin él, todas las broncas y puñetazos de su padre recaerían sobre el único hijo que quedaba en la casa. Aun así, no tuvo reparos en dejarle solo, intentar seguir su propio camino, y dejar atrás a un crío que sabía que su vida no haría sino empeorar desde el mismo día en que se despidió de él en la estación de autobuses.

La última vez que le vio.

 

Pero Isaac nunca le culpó.

Si hubiera sido al revés y él hubiera sido el mayor, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo, desesperado por salir de aquel infierno que le consumía a cada día, y que en comparación con la guerra a la que se marchó su hermano, seguro que fue un mayor infierno que el que tuvo que presenciar allí…

 

Isaac Lahey fue hasta el baño y trató de limpiarse lo mejor que pudo las lágrimas. A diferencia de con su madre, siempre que pensaba en su hermano acababa llorando, imaginándose cómo podría haber sido su vida si hubieran tomado otras decisiones: Si se hubieran atrevido a denunciar a su padre a la policía la primera vez que les encerró en el sótano. Si se hubieran escapado un día de casa, como siempre se prometían que un día harían… Todo habría sido distinto entonces. Y tal vez ahora no sería ningún hombre lobo con super fuerza y más rápido que cualquier humano; pero al menos tendría un hermano.

 

No le habría importado hacer aquel cambio: Sus poderes de hombre lobo por su hermano mayor. A fin de cuentas, tener cualquiera de las dos cosas sólo respondía al deseo de sentirse completamente seguro. Por una vez en su vida.

Y por muy estupendo que fuera ser un hombre lobo, no podía decir que ahora se sentía más seguro que antes… Sí. Su padre ya no estaba, y eso siempre era algo bueno. Pero a la contra había visto cómo aparecían en su vida un montón de humanos que se hacían llamar cazadores, y que se habían empeñado en cazarle simplemente por ser como era.

 

Y hoy vivía con uno de esos cazadores, intentando llenar el hueco que su hija había dejado en el hombre.

 

Lahey sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo, asombrándose de las vueltas que podía dar la vida en tan poco tiempo.

Si bien la mayor vuelta de todas fue cuando descubrió que no sólo estaba empezando a enamorarse de uno de sus amigos, sino que lo estaba haciendo de su amigo que _además_ era un chico.

El único chico al que era capaz de hablarle de su hermano y dejar que toda la pena que sentía al recordarle saliera a la luz, sin temor a represalias porque se suponía que los hombres de verdad no lloran.

Pero con Scott nunca fue así.

 

Cada vez que pensaba en todo aquello, en las largas charlas a la salida del instituto, o incluso sentados en la cama antes de irse a dormir; se preguntaba cómo no lo vio venir antes…

Todo estaba tan claro ahora, visto en perspectiva.

 

Desde el mismo momento en que Derek le transformó, la conexión que sintió con Scott fue aun mayor que la que tenía con su supuesto Alpha… Y vale que Derek no era por aquel entonces el mejor Alpha de todos. Pero se suponía que Scott tenía que ser su enemigo por el simple hecho de que al joven lobo le encantaba llevar la contraria a la persona que le había dado la oportunidad de dar un giro de 180 grados a su vida. Algo por lo que Isaac le estaría agradecido siempre, pese a que no siempre mostrara ese agradecimiento.

Pero el caso era que con Scott, pese a que cuando le conoció se empeñaba en decirle que no le caía bien o que no confiaba en él; siempre estaba atento a todo lo que dijera. A todo lo que hacía.

Porque la triste verdad era que Scott McCall le trató con más cariño del que jamás había experimentado, incluso si sumaba a todas las personas que había conocido juntas.

**********

Se puede decir que todo empezó aquel lejano día en que Scott, cuando acababan de descubrir que Jackson era el Kanima y tenían intención de atraparle; le miró a los ojos y le dijo que tuviera cuidado.

Hasta ese momento nadie, jamás, le había pedido algo así. Nadie se había parado en un momento y, pudiendo elegir al resto del mundo, le había elegido a él como la persona por la que quería preocuparse.

Y aquello sólo fue el principio…

 

Isaac volvió al dormitorio, una vez se hubo desecho de las lágrimas, y abrió el armario para rebuscar algo en su interior. En seguida encontró la vieja bufanda que llegó a llevar casi cada día desde que se la regalaron.

Como siempre hacía cuando la veía, el adolescente se llevó la bufanda a la cara e inspiró con fuerza su aroma. El olor a Scott, el mismo olor que podía sentir desde aquel día en que tuvo que meterse en una bañera de hielo para intentar encontrar a sus amigos, y casi acabó muerto por congelación; inundó todo su ser.

Casi de manera instantánea le vino a la mente el momento exacto en que, cuando ya llevaba un rato fuera del agua pero no terminaba de desaparecer el frío, mucho después de haber informado a los demás dónde estaba Boyd; Scott cogió su vieja bufanda de uno de los cajones del veterinario, y él mismo le colocó la prenda sobre su cuello.

 

Aun temblaba de emoción al recordar aquel gesto, tan insignificante para muchos, pero que en su caso suponía todo un descubrimiento… Y motivo por el cual se emperró en llevarla siempre que pudiera, daba igual el frío o calor que hiciera, sólo como señal de agradecimiento hacia la persona que se la había dado… Y cada vez que Scott le veía con ella puesta y le sonreía, algo dentro de él temblaba, deseando ver aquella sonrisa todas las veces posibles.

 

Por su parte, hizo todo lo posible para que le quedara claro a Scott ese agradecimiento. Vaya si lo intentó.

Al principio lo hizo dejando claro que estaba de su lado, aunque ello implicara llevar la contraria a su supuesto Alpha. Luego, cuando a Scott se le veía contento por su apoyo, empezó a mostrar cierto flirteo que cada vez se fue volviendo más y más evidente.

Y un flirteo que, había creído, era correspondido por parte de Scott. O eso pensaba cada vez que se encontraba con Scott mirándole cuando creía que no le estaba viendo, o preocupándose por él de un modo tal vez demasiado efusivo… Sobre todo cuando él era un hombre lobo al que le resultaría más fácil recuperarse de las heridas, mientras que otros amigos podrían pagar con su vida cualquier fallo a la hora de enfrentarse a sus enemigos… Y que fue lo que acabó pasando.

 

Sin embargo, Isaac jamás podría quejarse porque Scott fuera sobreprotector con él, y eso que no siempre tuvo la ocasión de vivir de primera mano esa preocupación por parte de su amigo: Cuando despertó en la cama del hospital, después de haber estado a punto de morir electrocutado, el olor a Scott inundaba la habitación, y aún podía sentir el calor de su mano en el mismo sitio en que la colocó para quitarle el dolor. Jamás se atrevió a preguntarle a Allison (que estaba allí cuando despertó) cuánto tiempo estuvo con él, y por supuesto tampoco se lo preguntó a Scott. Pero saber que estuvo allí, a su lado, aunque fuera sólo durante cinco minutos… Aun a día de hoy no tenía palabras para describir lo mucho que le emocionó aquello…

 

Y cuando salió del hospital y se reencontraron y Scott aprovechó un momento que estaban a solas para besarle con todas sus ganas, pensó que por fin todo estaba bien. Que ya podían dejar atrás toda esa tontería de los celos por Allison cuando estaba claro (al menos por su parte) que el único que le importaba, y que siempre lo haría, era Scott. Y que Scott ya podría dejar de disimular unos sentimientos que sí sentía por él, y que Kira sólo era una especie de tapadera.

 

Fue lo que pensó entonces, y estaba más que convencido de que no se equivocaba… Incluso pensó, dentro de su felicidad por creer que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, que si Scott tuvo problemas para controlar su transformación al poco de haber hecho aquel ritual para encontrar al Nemeton y a sus padres, fue porque se equivocaron a la hora de elegir a esa persona que debía ayudarle para regresar al mundo real. Y que nunca debió quedarse con Allison sino con Scott, y de ese modo Lydia habría ido con Allison (la que ella había elegido desde el primer momento); mientras que Derek tendría que haberse emparejado con Stiles, que siempre fue su ancla.

Isaac estaba convencido de que si se hubieran colocado de aquel modo, los problemas que surgieron después nunca habrían existido, pues todos habrían tenido a su lado a esa persona especial para ayudarle a afrontar los peligros: A la vista de la relación entre Derek y Stiles, muy reciente pero que marchaba viento en popa, ahora nadie dudaba de que estaban hechos el uno por el otro. Y del mismo modo, nadie dudaba que la amistad que unía a Allison y Lydia era una tan fuerte, que Lydia jamás volvería a ser la misma después de perder a su mejor amiga.

En su caso con Scott… Habría jurado que pasaba exactamente lo mismo, y que su relación era una muy especial.

 

Había pensado eso hasta hacía una hora.

Cuando el propio Scott le amenazó con que se marchara de Beacon Hills si no era capaz de aceptar que no había nada entre ellos, y que nunca lo habría.

 

Isaac Lahey tragó con dificultad.

No hacía ni un mes que había vuelto a su antiguo hogar después de meses en Francia. Todavía no se había hecho a la idea de que las cosas volvían a ser como antes, y de pronto se preguntó si tal vez debería marcharse de Beacon Hills y empezar de cero en otro sitio. Tal vez volver a Francia, o elegir cualquier otro lugar del mundo donde todo lo que le rodeaba no le recordara a esa persona con la que jamás tendría lo que quería. Esa persona que estaba convencido que era la que el destino había señalado para él, y la que hubiera hecho que todas las penurias pasadas hubieran merecido la pena si al final del camino le encontraba a él.

Pero todo resultó ser mentira, y el final resultó ser el mismo de siempre. Ese que le dejaba solo y desprotegido, preguntándose por qué él.

Por qué siempre a él.

 

Sí. Lo mejor sería marcharse. Dejar que Scott fuera feliz con Kira, y él tratando de curarse de unas heridas que, aunque nunca llegarían a curarse, al menos esperaba que con el tiempo se hicieran menos dolorosas.

*********

Tras varias horas debatiendo consigo mismo, Isaac tuvo clara la decisión de marcharse. Iría a la estación de autobuses y cogería el primer autobús que saliera, daba igual cuál fuera el destino, y allí empezaría su nueva vida. Sabía que eso le convertiría en un Omega al ser un hombre lobo sin manada, pero Scott ya le había dejado claro que eso es lo que ya era aunque permaneciera en Beacon Hills, hogar de todo lo sobrenatural.

 

Y aunque la esperanza de vida de un hombre lobo se veía reducida drásticamente sin la presencia de su manada, tampoco es que estuviera muy preocupado por ello: Si lo peor que podía pasarle era que un cazador le encontrara, le atrapara y le cortara por la mitad… al menos el sufrimiento acabaría más rápido, y por fin dejaría de pensar en lo injusto que era no poder ver a Scott nada más despertar durante lo que le quedaba de vida.   

 

En ese momento, cuando ya estaba listo para preparar la mochila y largarse de Beacon, oyó que la puerta principal se abría, y otro cazador pero muy distinto a los demás, entró en el piso al que llamaba hogar desde hacía un mes.

Un segundo después Chris Argent ya estaba llamando a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-          ¿Qué tal, Isaac? En el camino de vuelta he pasado por la pizzería del centro – señaló un par de cajas de las que todavía salía el humo al estar recién hechas – He traído tu favorita.

-          Estupendo…

-          ¿Estás bien?

-          Sí… Huele muy bien. Gracias.

Chris notó enseguida que el tono de voz del adolescente no era ni mucho menos uno al que le tenía acostumbrado. Al menos, no lo era desde hacía un tiempo, cuando se suponía que ya habían empezado a recuperarse de todas las pérdidas sufridas…

Desde que hubieran empezado a intentar recuperar de ellas.

-          ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el hombre, serio.

-          No es nada…

-          ¿Seguro? Porque no necesito ser un hombre lobo para darme cuenta de que estás muy raro… - suspiró con cierto dolor - Sé que no se me da muy bien esto pero... Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad? Incluso si piensas que no me va a gustar…

-          ¿Qué quieres decir?

Chris Argent dejó las cajas de cartón en un extremo de la cama, y se sentó al lado de Isaac.

-          ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo estás desde que volvimos a Beacon Hills? ¿Más nervioso de lo normal?

-          Yo no…

-          Si volvimos fue porque necesitaban nuestra ayuda para rescatar a Derek. Y porque, sinceramente, pensé que preferías volver aquí, donde están tus amigos – vio que Isaac iba a decir algo, pero se le adelantó para terminar lo que quería decir – Pero si no te sientes cómodo y quieres volver a Francia, no tienes más que decirlo.

Isaac se quedó con la boca abierta ante lo último que dijo, y tardó un rato en encontrar las palabras.

Eso no era ni mucho menos lo que habría esperado por parte del veterano cazador.

-          Pero pensé que tú querías quedarte. Aquí has vivido siempre y… Aquí está Allison…

-          Si. Es verdad - asintió con voz grave - Pero también estás tú. Y ahora mismo tú me preocupas más que ella, por el simple hecho de que tú sigues… - la voz le falló en el último momento, y no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

Aunque quedó meridianamente claro lo que quería decir.

-          Lo siento – murmuró Isaac, bajando la vista al suelo – No pretendía sacar ese tema.

-          Isaac… - colocó una mano sobre el hombro del adolescente, apretándola con cariño – El que no hablemos de ella no significa que no piense en ella. Siempre.

-          Lo siento.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Tendría que haber sido yo quien…

-          Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase – le interrumpió, alzando la voz y señalándole con el dedo. Y aunque Isaac le hizo caso y no dijo nada más, quedó claro que seguía pensando lo mismo. Chris suspiró de nuevo, cansado, más que consciente de que todavía tendría que trabajar mucho para conseguir que Isaac dejara atrás todas sus inseguridades, y dejara de infravalorarse tanto como lo hacía - Dime la verdad. ¿Quieres que volvamos a Francia? – esperó a que el chico dijera algo, pero éste sólo le miró con gesto mortificado - No pasa nada si es así. Puedo seguir con mi trabajo allí, y si es lo que necesitas para sentirte mejor…

-          ¿Harías eso por mí?

-          Por supuesto - esta vez fue él el sorprendido - Es mi trabajo como padre asegurarme de que mi hijo/hombre lobo esté bien…

 

Isaac no disimuló el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando Chris le llamó hijo. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, y ambos sabían que no era un rechazo hacia el hecho de que le llamara así, sino todo lo contrario… Y aunque a estas alturas ya tendría que estar acostumbrado a oír la palabra “hijo” de labios de él, siempre conseguía sobrecogerle.

No sólo porque hacía años que nadie le llamaba así, sino porque no recordaba que hubiera sonado tan bien cuando quien lo hacía era su padre biológico.

-          Yo… No sé… No sé sí…

-          No hace falta que respondas ahora – Chris se puso en pie y recogió las cajas de cartón – Las pizzas van a enfriarse, y eso sí que me cabrearía… ¿Así que por qué no disfrutamos de un poco de comida basura y mala televisión, y retomamos esta conversación en, digamos, una semana? ¿Te parece bien?

 

El Beta dudó unos segundos, serio, pero finalmente asintió.

 

Todavía no tenía claro qué iba a ser de él en los próximos días. Si sería capaz de seguir con su vida en Beacon Hills y a metros de Scott, o si no tendría más remedio que marcharse con el rabo entre las piernas cuando comprendiera que jamás podría superarlo.

Pero las palabras de Chris le recordaron que Scott no era la único bueno que había encontrado en los últimos años. Que junto a él, también tenía a un auténtico padre que haría cualquier cosa por él, y eso que no era sangre de su sangre.

 

Y sólo por eso merecía pensar detenidamente en su futuro, y no tomar una decisión precipitada a raíz de una conversación que le había roto el corazón.

Puede que siguiera teniendo pesadillas o siguiera emocionándole cada vez que Chris le llamaba hijo… Pero ya no era ningún crío asustado, e iba siendo hora empezar a demostrarlo.

 

-          Me parece genial – dijo al final, mostrando un poco de esa sonrisa tan peculiar.

 

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Si algo bueno tiene Beacon Hills, hogar de todo lo sobrenatural, es que nunca te da la opción de elegir por tu cuenta. Y que cuando decides tomarte un tiempo para recapacitar sobre una elección importante, como por ejemplo mudarte de continente en el que vivir, siempre aparece algo que te obliga a tomar un camino en concreto, y que puede no ser el que habías pensado pero si el único posible para sobrevivir.

 

Eso es lo que pensaba Isaac mientras el hombre más grande que había visto en toda su vida le estaba arrastrando de los pies, cuando las balas de acónito todavía humeaban en su pecho.

Entonces, mientras el dolor del veneno se propagaba por su pecho a causa del bombear de la sangre y un corazón frenético a causa del miedo; no era capaz de pensar en nada más que por qué demonios se le ocurrió ir solo a mitad del bosque, cuando no dejaba de ser un Omega.

 

Porque por muy humillante que fuera pensar aquello, o el hecho de que Scott le hubiera llamado de aquel modo como si fuera un insulto, eso es lo que era: Un hombre lobo sin manada y que era fácilmente detectable (y atrapable), por cualquiera de los cientos de cazadores que se pasaban de vez en cuando por Beacon Hills, sabiendo que nunca se marcharían del pueblo con las manos vacías.

Lástima que esta vez se hubieran fijado en el adolescente estúpido que decidió dar un paseo en mitad de la noche, y por supuesto sin decirle a Chris dónde iba o cuándo tençia pensado volver.

 

Todo ello le dejaba en la situación actual en la que se encontraba: A punto de ser despedazado por un tipo al que jamás había visto, pero que ya sabía que ocuparía el segundo puesto como protagonista de sus peores pesadillas.

 

Decir que aquel cazador imponía, era decir poco: Con casi dos metros de altura, tan grande como un armario y negro como el tizón, el cazador debía creerse inmortal pues tan sólo llevaba unos pantalones de camuflaje oscuros, mientra que la parte de arriba estaba al descubierto, dejando ver un cuerpo increíblemente fuerte, firme y grande, con unos brazos que eran casi igual de grandes que los árboles por entre los que ahora estaba arrastrando a un casi inconsciente Isaac Lahey.

 

Un Isaac Lahey que, además, había sido un completo idiota por pretender hacer frente a aquella montaña humana en cuanto le vio, en vez de salir corriendo en el otro sentido. Y puede que aquello no hubiera servido sino para retrasar un poco más lo inevitable, pues aquel cazador era de los que venían bien preparados… Pero en cuanto a su orgullo se refería, sólo consiguió que la derrota fuera absurdamente corta y humillante: Aún no había terminado de sacar las garras y ya estaba listo para atacar, sobrevalorando en exceso sus habilidades (como siempre había hecho), cuando sintió el impacto de la tres balas en el centro de su pecho.

 

Y no. No era la primera vez que le derrotaban de una manera tan absurda, después de haberse creído el rey del mambo.

Pero sí que era la primera vez que lo hacía sin alguien a su lado (aka Scott) que le recordaba que SÍ era un idiota si creía que podría vencer él solo.

 

Y todo eso le llevaba a su situación actual: Estando solo, herido, y preguntándose cuánto le quedaba de vida.

 

-          Tengo curiosidad – la voz del cazador, increíblemente grave, le devolvió a un presente del que era difícil olvidarse. Hacía cinco minutos que el hombre le había apresado pero todavía no había dicho nada, demasiado ocupado arrastrando el cuerpo maniatado de un adolescente por mitad del bosque - ¿Eres un Omega que se ha refugiado en el pueblo con más hombres lobos de toda California, o simplemente eres un idiota que decidió pasearse solo en mitad del bosque en plena noche?

Isaac no dijo nada. Sólo gruñó una protesta que esperaba que aquel cazador entendiera como un insulto, cuando en realidad era su propia respuesta y que venía a ser “soy un Omega Y un idiota, eso es lo que soy”.

 

-          ¿No tienes ganas de hablar? – preguntó el cazador cuando Isaac no respondió – Está bien. Casi mejor así. Guarda la voz para luego.

Isaac ya no pudo mantener silencio por más tiempo.

Aunque sólo fuera por principios de joder a aquel capullo y llevarle la contraria.

-          Es curioso. La última vez que me topé con un cazador, lo último que quiso fue hablar – trató de dar a su voz un tono lo más desagradable posible – Supongo que he estado alejado del mundillo lo suficiente como para que la moda cambie, también entre vosotros.

El cazador paró un segundo en su lento caminar (por mucha fuerza que tuviera, no era fácil arrastrar a un chico del tamaño de Isaac por un terreno escarpado) para mirar por encima de su hombro. Isaac sólo pudo ver su dentadura cuando el hombre sonrió, quedando el resto de su cara casi en penumbra a causa de la falta de luz; y sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Aquella sonrisa era más animal que la de muchos de los seres (y animales) a los que había hecho frente.

-          Así que vas a ser de esos lobos adolescentes que se creen muy graciosos – comentó el cazador con curiosidad – Me dijeron que había muchos de esos por aquí. Qué suerte haber encontrado uno.

-          Me alegro de que al menos uno de los dos se sienta afortunado – contraatacó, sarcástico, aunque al final soltó un gemido de dolor cuando un movimiento más brusco que el resto hizo que su espalda chocara contra una roca, provocándole un espasmo de dolor.

-          ¿Cómo te llamas?

Isaac no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Aquello debía ser un sueño, porque no se parecía en nada a su vida normal… Tal vez sí la parte de ser secuestrado y apaleado… ¿Pero la charla con un cazador?

-          ¿Desde cuándo los cazadores son educados?

-          Olvidas que nosotros somos los humanos y vosotros las bestias. Siempre soy educado.

-          Lo dice el que ha disparado antes de preguntar…

-          ¿No vas a decírmelo?

El adolescente sabía que estaba jugando con fuego.

Derek siempre le había dicho, desde el momento en que acababa de transformarle y ser un hombre lobo se le subió un poco a la cabeza, que nunca era bueno ir de presumido o tocar las narices a los demás. Y menos si se lo hacía a un tipo que todavía empuñaba la pistola con la que acababa de dispararle.

Pero nunca fue capaz de hacerle caso a Derek en ese sentido (sobre todo porque él nunca predicó con el ejemplo), con lo que no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

-          Puedes llamarme Michael J. Fox – dijo sonriendo pese a que siguiera doliéndole todo el cuerpo - ¿Y tú eres?

-          Eso depende – respondió el hombre con calma, como si no hubiera detectado el chiste.

-          ¿De qué? – preguntó Isaac mientras intentaba incorporarse un poco para ver mejor el rostro de aquel tipo (lo que era un tanto complicado con las manos atadas a la espalda). Pero en serio, ¿cuántos años tenía ese tipo? Por lo poco que le había visto antes, diría que tenía unos treinta como mucho… ¿En serio no sabía quién era Michael J. Fox? ¿Aunque sólo fuera porque protagonizó una película que podía valer como fuente de información a un _cazador de hombres lobo_?

-          De si me ayudarás a encontrar al resto de tu manada – explicó con calma el cazador, haciendo un nuevo alto en el camino. Soltó el tobillo de Isaac que estaba arrastrando, y le agarró del pelo para obligarle a levantarse. Al hacerlo, el rubio constató con verdadero horror que su mano era tan grande como su cabeza – Si lo haces, puedes llamarme Tom.

Isaac tragó con dificultad, luchando por mantener el equilibrio y el propio peso de su cuerpo. El cazador le había levantado de golpe después de tanto rato siendo arrastrado, y todavía estaba mareado. Aun así, no pudo frenar su lengua, pese a que la situación era cada vez más tensa.

Pero _era_ superior a sus fuerzas.

-          Pensé que había quedado claro que era un Omega. No tengo manada.

-          No – sonrió el hombre, y de nuevo su dentadura perfecta refulgió en la noche – He dicho que podías ser un Omega, O un idiota. Y viendo cómo estás actuando, apuesto cada vez más por lo segundo.

-          También puedo ser un Omega idiota con problemas de insomnio – mostró su sonrisa espeluznante, pero que esta vez no cumplió el objetivo deseado.

O sí que lo hizo, si su objetivo era sacar de los nervios a aquel cazador… Tom, si había sido sincero con él.

Tom quien, sin abandonar su sonrisa, estampó un puño contra el estómago de Isaac, dejándole sin respiración de manera instantánea.

Si Isaac no cayó al suelo, luchando por respirar, sólo fue porque el cazador no soltó el agarre de su pelo, que incluso se hizo más férreo cuando empezó a arrastrarle hacia una dirección en concreto.

 

Entre la neblina provocada por la falta de oxígeno, a lo que se sumaba el dolor de las balas que seguían incrustadas en su pecho; Isaac pudo ver una furgoneta en mitad de un pequeño claro del bosque. Era totalmente negra (apostaba a que ese era el color favorito de aquel tipo), y lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera en su interior un estúpido adolescente licántropo.

En efecto. En cuanto llegaron junto al vehículo, el hombre abrió la puerta corredera del lateral, y empujó a Isaac a su interior.

Pero el vehículo resultó ser más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista, pues en su interior cabían más de una persona… Sobre todo si esas personas no estaban precisamente vivas.

El olor a putrefacción fue tan intenso y repentino, que Isaac sintió que los ojos le lloraban antes incluso de poder ver lo que había a su alrededor.

Y cuando por fin lo hizo, soltó un sollozo de angustia, pena y terror.

 

A su alrededor, metidos en cajas de metal como si fueran animales abandonados, pudo contar hasta tres cuerpos de lo que fueron hombres lobos, y que ahora eran hombres lobo muertos.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como este ha sido cortito y además se queda un poco cortado, mañana subo la continuación ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es más largo, para compensar el de ayer ;)

Chris Argent fue el primero en darse cuenta de que Isaac había desaparecido.

En realidad fue el único que lo hizo, por el simple detalle de que era el único que le veía cada día.

En cuanto llegó a casa por la noche pero vio que Isaac no estaba en su habitación, se extrañó bastante: Aquella sería la primera vez desde que volvieron a Beacon Hills que Isaac decidía salir por la noche con sus amigos.

Pero la extrañeza se convirtió rápidamente en preocupación, cuando le llamó al móvil y vio que lo tenía apagado.

 

Una parte de él, la que formaba parte de su vida y experiencia como cazador, le dijo que no debía preocuparse. Que Isaac no era un chico corriente sino un hombre lobo, y que no debía comportarse con él como el típico padre histérico que llama a la policía cuando su hija no ha llegado a casa a las nueve de la noche.

Por otro lado, eso era justo lo que era: Un padre, puede que no biológico, pero que no podía evitar preocuparse cuando su hijo no estaba en casa a la hora en que debería estar.

 

Y si a eso se le sumaba que, _precisamente_ porque era cazador y sabía lo que podía pasar en ciertos lugares del mundo; no era bueno que un hombre lobo no diera señales de vida en plena noche y en un pueblo que durante años estuvo infectado de cazadores que disparaban antes de preguntar…

En fin, que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar preocupado.

 

Aunque ello no implicara que fuera a comportarse como el típico padre histérico cuando su hija no da señales de vida.

Porque Chris Argent estaba lejos de ser el típico padre del típico adolescente.

 

Sin dejarse llevar por el pánico, cogió su móvil y marcó un número en concreto mientras se dirigía al armario que había al final del pasillo. Abrió las puertas y accionó con el mando a distancia las “otras” puertas que se abrieron en la pared del armario, y tuvo frente a él dos estanterías repletas de armas.

Cogió un fusil de largo alcance que se colgó del hombro, y a continuación escogió dos de sus automáticas favoritas que prendió de la parte trasera de su pantalón. Estaba cogiendo todos los cargadores que le cupieran en la mano, cuando por fin respondieron desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-          ¿Chris? – preguntó un dormido Scott - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Son las tres de la mañana.

-          ¿Crees que no lo sé? – preguntó a su vez el cazador, cogiendo unas gafas de visión nocturna – Tenemos problemas.

-          ¿Qué clase de problemas?

-          Isaac. No está en casa y no responde al móvil. Y a no ser que esté contigo...

El sonido de un móvil a punto de caer fue perfectamente audible, a lo que le siguió la voz asustada de Scott McCall.

-          ¿Isaac? ¿Por qué iba a estar conmigo? – preguntó, el sueño completamente desaparecido - ¿Y qué es eso de que no contesta al teléfono?

-          Pues eso – replicó el mayor, cansado de dar tantas explicaciones – Ya hablaremos luego sobre lo otro. Reúnete conmigo en cinco minutos en la entrada de la reserva. No avises a nadie más.

Scott no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues Chris colgó sin un simple “hasta luego”.

Aunque no había tiempo precisamente para ser educados.

La educación dejaba de ser importante cuando un cazador experimentado como Chris Argent decía las palabras mágicas: “Isaac ha desaparecido”.

 

Con el corazón en un puño Scott McCall, el Alpha de Beacon Hills, saltó de la cama y se puso lo primero que encontró, necesitando estar ya donde se le necesitaba.

No pensó en nada más. Ni en lo que Chris podía haber insinuado con el hecho de que Isaac estuviera con él en plena noche, ni en la última conversación que tuvo con su amigo y que no fue precisamente amigable.

 

Mientras Scott salía de casa a todo correr, oyendo sólo el bombear de la sangre a causa de lo rápido que latía su corazón, sólo podía pensar que Isaac, ahora, le necesitaba.

*********

Cuando llegó al lugar acordado, Chris ya le estaba esperando. Había empezado a llover hacía unos minutos, logrando que el terreno se volviera más resbaladizo, pero al veterano cazador no parecía importarle mojarse, ya que estaba fuera del coche, examinando un mapa totalmente empapado encima del capó.

-          ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y por qué no quieres que llame a nadie? – preguntó el adolescente en cuanto llegó a su lado.

-          ¿Lo has hecho?

-          ¿Qué? No. Claro que no. Me has dicho que no lo hiciera.

-          Bien.

-          ¿Qué está pasando? – repitió Scott, más angustiado si cabe que antes, sobre todo cuando Chris volvió a centrarse en el mapa - ¿Y dónde demonios está Isaac?

-          ¿Puedes captar su esencia?

-          ¿Qué?

-          Ya me has oído – se olvidó del mapa y miró a Scott por primera vez… Y por primera vez Scott vio que la aparente calma de Chris era fingida, pues en sus ojos era bien visible la preocupación - ¿Puedes captarla? ¿O el latido de su corazón?

-          Yo… No soy tan bueno en eso. Ya te lo dije.

-          Pues inténtalo – gruñó, nada afectado por la mirada de lástima de Scott – A Isaac le quedan minutos de vida.

 

Scott sintió una nueva presión en el pecho con las palabras del humano. Aunque en realidad era la misma presión que llevaba sintiendo desde que le despertó, y que a cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más intensa.

-          ¡Qué! ¿Por… por qué dices eso? ¿Y cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera sabes dónde…?

-          Puede que ya no me dedique a cazar, pero me gusta estar al tanto de los movimientos de los demás. Y hace un par de semanas que capté el mensaje de una manada que hay al Sur. A unos trescientos kilómetros – señaló el lugar en el mapa que se desplegaba ante ellos - Decían que desapareció uno de los suyos sin dejar rastro. Y pasó lo mismo con dos clanes más, a cien kilómetros de aquí.

-          ¿Crees que son cazadores?

-          No tengo ninguna duda. Y por lo rápido que se mueven, son de los mejores que he visto. En cuestión de 24 horas ya han cazado a su presa y la han asesinado.

-          Pero… Has dicho que esos lobos sólo desaparecieron. Que no dejaron rastro.

-          Y así es. En apariencia – chirrió los dientes, furioso - Los guardabosques encontraron restos de animales descompuestos en la misma zona del bosque donde han tenido lugar las desapariciones. Quedaba tan poco de ellos que dieron por hecho que eran restos del almuerzo de un coyote.

-          ¿Tú crees que eran hombres lobo?

-          Sólo puede ser eso. No ha habido avistamiento de coyotes por esta zona desde que encontrasteis a Malía. Pero los cazadores pueden haber usado el incidente de hace unos meses para cubrir sus pasos y que todos crean que se trata de simples ataques de coyotes.

La explicación de Argent, lejos de calmar a Scott porque al menos le estaba dando respuestas; consiguió que el joven Alpha estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

Esas no eran ni mucho menos las respuestas que había esperado recibir.

-          Van a matar a Isaac.

 

Fue apenas un murmullo, pero al que Chris respondió con más agresividad de la debida, teniendo en cuenta que estaba claro que Scott estaba muy asustado. Lejos de mostrar empatía con el adolescente, le agarró del cuello de la chaqueta y le estampó contra el coche…

Y si no fuera porque no era el mejor momento para pensar en recuerdos, Scott se habría preguntado si Isaac había sacado aquella manía de Chris en vez de Derek.

-          No. No va a matarle. Porque NO vamos a dejarle que lo haga.

Los dientes del hombre volvieron a chirriar. Scott sabía que ahora era cuando debía empezar a asustarse porque Chris no dejaba de ser un Argent, y un cazador, y no sería la primera vez que le disparaba…

Pero sólo podía pensar que Isaac estaba ahí fuera, con otros cazadores. Solo.

-          Tenemos que llamar a los demás – murmuró, temblando - A Derek y…

-          No hay tiempo para eso. La rapidez de actuación es fundamental. Si esperamos a que vengan perderemos tiempo y corremos el riesgo de alertarles. Y en cuanto se vean sorprendidos, acabarán con Isaac antes de lo esperado. Fue lo que les ocurrió a las otras manadas. No podemos cometer el mismo error.

-          Pero… Decías que podían quedarle minutos…

-          Le matarán cuando no les dé respuestas que de seguro querrán saber, como dónde está el resto de su manada. Antes, con suerte, sólo le torturarán…

El corazón de Scott dejó de latir.

-          Tortura…

-          Scott – el hombre le agarró de la cara con las dos manos, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos - Necesito que te mantengan entero, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

-          ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres que haga…?

En vez de responder, Chris abrió el maletero del coche y sacó de ella una prenda de vestir. Se la entregó a Scott, quien la cogió como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo. Pasó los dedos por la cálida tela de una bufanda que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía.

-          Es su bufanda preferida – le explicó a Scott, como si él no lo supiera bien - Capta su olor y búscale.

Y no habría nada más que Scott quisiera hacer pero…

-          Está lloviendo. Nunca he podido con…

-          Si no lo haces, Isaac morirá. ¡Eso es lo que quieres!

 

Scott McCall sintió que los ojos se le humedecían sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

Tragó con dificultad para hacer pasar el nudo de nervios, y negó a un Chris al que ya no podía ver como cazador sino sólo como padre preocupado.

El hombre le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, asintiendo, y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

**********

Lo bueno de tener todos los huesos del cuerpo roto, si es que había algo de bueno en ello, era que al final dejaba de doler.

Al principio, cuando sólo eran las balas de acónito perforando su pulmón, lo único que Isaac era capaz de sentir era el veneno propagándose por la sangre, desde ese punto en concreto de su cuerpo al resto de órganos.

Pero cuando el cazador empezó a romper huesos, uno por cada silencio o “no lo sé” que salía de labios del adolescente, el dolor empezó a estar en todas partes. Primero en la pierna izquierda, luego en su brazo derecho, y finalmente en el par de costillas que le rompió de una brutal patada, en esa ocasión en que Isaac decidió ser gracioso.

Por supuesto, no se le había vuelto a ocurrir soltar un chiste a costa de lo grandes que tenía sus brazos, y la relación que ello podía guardar con otras actividades más íntimas...

 

Por desgracia, cuando decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era estarse calladito, el dolor de todos y cada uno de sus huesos era tan constante que… bueno, que realmente ya no le dolía. Sólo sentía una especie de calor intenso cubriendo todo su cuerpo, y un atontamiento general que le impedía tener los ojos abiertos más de dos segundos seguidos.

 

Ese también fue el preciso momento en que el cazador, que cada vez hablaba menos y gritaba más, decidió dejar los puños de lado para empezar a usar descargas eléctricas.

 

En serio, ¿qué obsesión tenían los cazadores con las descargas eléctricas?

 

Si hubiera estado más vivo que muerto, Isaac Lahey habría buscado una frase ingeniosa que terminara de sacar de sus casillas a ese animal, pues ya no tenía mucho más que perder y al menos podría reírse un poquito más a su costa… Pero visto que estaba más muerto que vivo, lo único que podía hacer era gruñir de dolor.

No quería darle la satisfacción de oírle gritar, y sólo esperaba que todo acabara pronto.

**********

Scott sentía que toda su piel estaba electrificada.

A diferencia de Derek, y afortunadamente para él, nunca había sido torturado con descargas eléctricas, y tan sólo tuvo ocasión de saber lo que se sentía cuando Allison le disparó por error con aquel taser. Aunque aquella vez fue más que suficiente para saber que no querría volver a experimentar algo así en toda su vida.

 

Pero ahora lo estaba sintiendo.

No llegaba a ser lo mismo, claro estaba. No es que sintiera los vatios, pues no había ningún cable conectado a su cuerpo mientras corría por el bosque, acompañado de Chris Argent… En este caso, sentía que era más una especie de premonición.

Por un instante se preguntó si aquello era lo que sentía Lydia cuando alguien estaba a punto de morir, y si ahora le estaría pasando a él lo mismo porque Isaac no dejaba de ser un miembro de la manada… Por mucho que le hubiera dicho que en realidad era un Omega.

Frustrado consigo mismo, y sobre todo con unos poderes que a día de hoy todavía no entendía bien, deseó que Lydia estuviera allí para poder estar seguro de si alguien iba a morir o no… Pero al segundo de pensar aquello, lo que deseó fue vomitar, pues no quería pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que Lydia sintiera la muerte de Isaac.

Porque Isaac NO podía estar muerto.

 

De pronto Chris, que si podía correr por medio del bosque en plena noche era gracias a las gafas de visión nocturna, le sujetó del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar. Señaló un pequeño claro del bosque.

Scott agudizó su vista de lobo para encontrar, oculto tras unos cuantos árboles, una furgoneta de color oscuro y que no tenía ningún sentido que estuviera en medio del bosque y a esas horas.

Por fortuna seguía lloviendo, con lo que sus pisadas por entre las hojas caídas y las raíces de los árboles quedaban camufladas por aquel repiqueteo constante.  

 

Scott concentró todos sus sentidos en aquel vehículo, desesperado por tener la confirmación de que sí, que por fin habían encontrado a Isaac.

Y lo que sintió fue a un tiempo un alivio y algo terrorífico…

La esencia de Isaac, si bien era más fuerte ahora que por fin su instinto de Alpha le había localizado, no era tan intensa como debía haber sido teniendo en cuenta que sólo estaba a unos metros de distancia.

Con horror, Scott recordó que la única vez que le pasó lo mismo fue cuando aún tenía el cuerpo de Allison entre sus brazos, muriendo poco a poco.

Temblando, el joven Alpha no podía pensar siquiera en el hecho de que ahora mismo eso es lo que le estaba pasando a Isaac: Que estaba casi al lado suyo, pero dejando que la vida se le escapase. Y que de nuevo él no iba a poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

Soltando un gruñido de rabia, dio un paso hacia la furgoneta en el mismo instante en que Chris le agarró con fuerza.

Scott iba a gritarle que le soltara, pues necesitaba rescatar a Isaac, YA, cuando fue consciente de la aparente tranquilidad del cazador.

Y eso no tenía ningún sentido.

 

Salvo que, para Chris Argent, era perfectamente normal:

Habían pasado horas desde que empezaron a buscar, y en opinión de Chris eso podía ser demasiado tiempo para que tuviera éxito una misión de rescate. Pero no estaba asustado. Cada vez que miraba de reojo a Scott y éste no paraba de correr, aunque estuviera serio, tenía claro que Isaac seguía vivo. Y pese a que no hubiera nada que pudiera confirmar aquello, y que él supiera los lobos de la manada no tenían nada parecido a la telepatía; algo le decía que si Isaac estuviera muerto, el primero en saberlo habría sido Scott.

Y no sólo porque él fuera, en teoría, el Alpha de Isaac.

 

El veterano cazador esperó a que la repentina rabia de Scott se calmara. No dejaba de ser un adolescente preocupado por alguien que era muy importante para él, y era lógico que tuviera momentos de pánico y de querer actuar antes de pensar.

Pero Scott, además de todo eso, era uno de los pocos Alphas con auténtica madera de Alpha, y que sabía lo que debía hacerse en todo momento.

 

Chris esperó a que el propio Scott asintiera, ya más calmado, para soltar el brazo del adolescente.

En cuanto quedó libre, como si se hubieran leído la mente y ambos supieran lo que tenía que hacer, Scott se alejó hacia el Este mientras que Chris caminó directo hacia la furgoneta, haciendo el mayor ruido posible para que las pisadas pudieran oírse incluso con el sonido de la lluvia. Al llegar junto a ella, sin haber percibido ningún movimiento extraño a su alrededor (dentro era imposible ver nada, al estar tapadas todas las ventanas del vehículo y no aventurarse a acercarse a la parte delantera), golpeó varias veces la parte trasera del mismo.

 

Retrocedió en seguida un par de pasos, con el rifle bien visible pero sin apuntar, y esperó a ver que ocurría.

Por lo que había podido leer del informe policial, y tras discutirlo con Scott mientras buscaban a Isaac, todo parecía indicar que aquel cazador trabajaba solo.

Pero eso no significaba que fueran a ser tan idiotas como para creerse en posición de ventaja.

 

Casi medio minuto después de haber llamado, la puerta lateral del vehículo, corredera, se abrió lo suficiente como para dejar salir a un hombre de su interior… En realidad se abrió casi hasta la mitad de su recorrido, pues de lo contrario le habría resultado imposible salir a aquella auténtica montaña humana.

Por desgracia a Chris le fue imposible ver nada del interior, antes de que el hombre volviera a cerrar la puerta tras él.

 

Chris Argent perfeccionó su cara de poker (que con las gafas de visión nocturna no era tan impresionante, pero no le quedaba otra al apenas ver por donde caminaba), ante el que era sin duda el hombre más grande que había visto en toda su vida… Y eso que ya había tenido frente a él a unos cuantos seres sobrenaturales.

Sobre todo intentó disimular el miedo que ahora mismo atenazaba su cuerpo al pensar que Isaac había sido apresado por aquel gigante, y que ahora mismo estaba dentro de aquella furgoneta, a saber cómo.

 

Pero Chris era un profesional, y no podía dejarse llevar por las ansias de querer verle ya: Si aquel hombre, (que debía creerse el más fuerte del mundo pues iba a pecho descubierto en mitad del bosque, en plena noche lluviosa y mientras cazaba) había acabado con varios hombres lobo; es que era mucho más peligroso de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Y ya parecía peligroso a simple vista.

-          ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó entonces el hombre de color, con una voz incluso más grave que la de Chris, pero acompañada por una sonrisa amable. Una sonrisa que era lo único que resaltaba en su rostro, también medio oculto por unas gafas de visión nocturna.

Ya no quedaban dudas de que aquel tipo era un profesional al que no le gustaba dejar nada al azar.

Por su parte, las gafas de visión nocturna que Chris tenía firmemente colocadas, daban a todo el escenario un color verde luminoso que mentiría si dijera que no le ponían los pelos de punta. Sí. De momento estaban cumpliendo su misión y le permitían ver con cierta claridad… Pero ahora mismo mataría por tener una claridad perfecta, y sobre todo por poder ver a Isaac.

-          Podría preguntar lo mismo – gritó Argent para hacerse oír por encima de la lluvia, y sin disimular el descarado estudio de arriba abajo que realizó de aquel gigante - ¿Sabes que esto es zona privada de caza?

El hombre observó con descaro el rifle que Chris llevaba colgado del hombro, aunque no se le vio muy preocupado.

-          No. No lo sabía. Pero no estoy cazando – señaló el rifle - Así que no hace falta sacar las armas.

-          Tampoco se puede pernoctar.

La sonrisa del visitante, pese a que en ningún momento fue respondida por una de Chris, se amplió incluso un poco más.

-          Lástima. Es un bonito bosque para pasar la noche.

-          ¿Te importa si echo un vistazo a la furgoneta? – cambió radicalmente de tema, cansado de perder el tiempo. A estas alturas Scott ya debía haber inspeccionado la zona, asegurándose de que el cazador estaba efectivamente solo, con lo que convenía pasar a la acción.

Por desgracia, el otro cazador debió pensar lo mismo, pues la sonrisa que había mostrado hasta ahora desapareció por completo, y a cambio dejó ver una mueca de desagrado.

-          Sí. Me importaría.

-          No era una pregunta – explicó Chris, siendo esta vez él quien sonrió… Aunque fuera una sonrisa un tanto falsa y espeluznante - Sólo estaba manteniendo las formas.

-          ¿Es que acaso eres el Sheriff del pueblo?

-          Algo así – señaló con la punta del rifle el vehículo - Abre la furgoneta.

El hombre de color miró con calma el lugar señalado, como si no supiera ya que allí había una camioneta, y volvió a centrarse en el cazador. No se preocupó cuando vio que Chris había pasado de señalarle con el cañón del rifle, a directamente apuntarle.

-          Lo siento amigo, pero va a ser que no.

-          No soy tu amigo.

La respuesta cortante de Chris, (y un tanto borde, para qué mentir) sólo consiguió que el otro se pusiera de mejor humor.

-          Entiendo. Y tampoco lo serás de un tal Isaac Lahey – sonrió ante la mueca de desagrado de Chris - ¿Eso es que sí?

-          No lo pienso repetir más.

-          Tengo curiosidad… - comentó, cruzando las manos en la espalda en gesto casual. Chris espió sus movimientos pero no disparó… De momento - ¿Por qué motivo un cazador se pondría en contra de los suyos?

-          Si crees que tú y yo tenemos algo en común, es que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba.

-          ¿Entonces qué es? – torció un poco el cuello, divertido por la situación - ¿Te gustan los perros más grandes?

-          No nos gusta que nos llamen perros.

 

La voz de Scott llegó de detrás del hombre.

En concreto, fue desde atrás _y arriba_ del hombre, pues el Alpha saltó desde el techo de la furgoneta en el preciso momento en que el cazador estaba sacando las dos pistolas desde las cartucheras que tenía colocadas a la espalda.

 

La primera pistola cayó al suelo a causa del encontronazo, y la segunda ni siquiera pudo apuntarla en dirección a Chris, al caer Scott con todas sus fuerzas sobre él, las garras y colmillos ya preparados.

Por desgracia, aquel tipo no era fuerte solo en apariencia, y el ataque sólo sirvió para desestabilizarle un poco. En seguida recuperó el equilibrio y, al ver que Chris se había puesto a cubierto detrás de los árboles cercanos, apuntó al hombre lobo que todavía tenía al alcance y disparó varias veces seguidas.

-          ¡Scott!

El grito de Chris retumbó en la noche y ayudó a Scott a indicarle la situación del cazador. Había conseguido ponerse a salvo, alejándose lo suficiente de ellos, pero también lejos de Isaac.

Y lo más importante ahora era que llegara junto a Isaac y se asegurara de que estaba bien.

 

Consciente de que ahora dependía de él, Scott reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo en el siguiente puñetazo que lanzó, y sonrió satisfecho cuando aquel animal voló unos cuantos metros, alejándole del vehículo. La mano le dolía horrores, pero al menos había dejado el camino libre a Chris, que corrió hacia el vehículo y en seguida ya estaba dentro de la furgoneta.

“Bien”, se dijo Scott para darse ánimos. Ahora sólo debía encargarse de hacerle pagar a aquel capullo al que se le había ocurrido ponerle las manos encima a Isaac.

 

Pero cuando avanzó hacia aquel gigante, dispuesto a machacarle, el cazador le estaba sonriendo.

Y eso no era nada normal.

 

-          Así que tú eres Scott… - dijo el hombre mientra terminaba de ponerse en pie - No dejaba de repetir tu nombre, ¿sabes? Cada vez que chillaba.

La sonrisa de aquel hombre al que acababa de conocer, era tan mezquina que Scott sintió que se le removían las tripas.

Pero también sintió que la ira crecía en su interior, llenándole de una fuerza que hasta ahora no había creído que pudiera poseer.

Sin dudar, y realmente sin pensar en lo que iba a hacer, dejó que su instinto animal se apoderara de él y llevara el control del ataque. De pronto todo a su alrededor brilló con un tono rojizo, señal de que ya estaba completamente transformado, y se sintió más depredador que nunca.

 

Un segundo estaba frente a aquel capullo que seguía riendo, y al segundo estaba encima de él, dando un impresionante salto que le permitió clavar sus garras en aquel cuerpo que, por muy grande que fuera, poco podría hacer frente a las garras de un Alpha. Y menos aún si era un cuerpo al que le gustaba exhibirse tanto como demostraba la falta de ropa.

En serio… ¿Es que había algo en el aire de Beacon Hills que hacía que a la gente le gustara ir sin camiseta por mitad del bosque?

 

El color de la sangre fue bien visible en lo cuatro surcos que atravesaron el musculoso pecho del cazador. Pero quitando eso, el hombre no parecía haber sentido mucho daño, pues tan sólo trastabilló un poco.

“De acuerdo”, pensó Scott, sólo tendría que esforzarse un poquito más.

 

Gritando con rabia, lanzó una serie de ataques al tiempo que esquivaba los disparos del cazador. Uno de ellos alcanzó su brazo pero fue sólo un rasguño. O eso pensó Scott mientras desgarraba uno de los muslos del cazador, pues apenas sintió dolor… Y en el caso de que fuera más grave, primero tenía que ocuparse del cazador y luego de Isaac… Ya tendría tiempo para curarse las heridas.

 

El último zarpazo que lanzó por fin desestabilizó al cazador, y fue entonces cuando el hombre POR FIN dejó de sonreír con prepotencia… Sobre todo cuando Scott le quitó el arma de una certera patada que, si sus oídos no le habían engañado, de paso fracturaron su muñeca.

 

El Alpha dejó que sus ojos rojos brillaran un poco más en la noche, para que el cazador tuviera una buena vista de los colmillos que estaban a punto de arrancarle la garganta.

Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de ser tan salvaje con sus enemigos, pero empezaba a entender a Derek cuando decía eso de que la ira le hacía a uno más poderoso.

Y aquel cazador cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía y al que ya odiaba como el que más por haberse atrevido a hacerle daño a Isaac, estaba a punto de convertirse en la primera víctima de Scott McCall.

 

Pero entonces ocurrió algo que le obligó a cambiar de prioridades.

 

El grito desesperado de Chris, dentro de la camioneta, le hizo comprender que ahora no había tiempo para la venganza.

Procurando no matarle del golpe, pues eso seria demasiado rápido para ese monstruo, dio un brutal puñetazo al cazador en el centro de la cara que no sólo le dejó sin sentido, sino que además le rompió la nariz.

 

El hombre todavía no había caído al suelo, inconsciente, cuando Scott corrió hacia la furgoneta.

Chris ya estaba sacando Isaac, cuyo cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre, cortes y lo que no podían ser otra cosa que disparos.

 

Con la rapidez propia de los años de práctica, Chris sacó de uno de lo bolsillos de su chaqueta una pequeña bengala que encendió enseguida para poder iluminar el lugar. Ni siquiera avisó a Scott de que se cubriera los ojos para no quedarse ciego. No había tiempo para eso.

En cuento la luz rojiza de la bengala le permitió ver a su alrededor sin necesidad de la gafas de visión nocturna, se las quitó de un manotazo y rasgó lo que quedaba de la camiseta del joven lobo para localizar las heridas de bala.

 

Pese a que era la primera vez que Scott y Chris estaban en una situación similar, el joven Alpha actuó como si ya conociera de sobra la rutina: Se arrodilló detrás de Isaac, colocando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, y sujetándole de los hombros en el caso de que despertara más agresivo de lo normal.

Chris no perdió tiempo en sacar el mechero de su bolsillo y abrir una de las balas de acónito que previamente había cogido del interior de la furgoneta. Extendió lo mejor que pudo la pólvora y las hierbas por el pecho de Isaac, intentando no fijarse demasiado en lo pálido que estaba, y prendió fuego en seguida.

 

Isaac no reaccionó.

Ni cuando salió aquel humo morado de su cuerpo, ni cuando este se disipó y todo quedó en silencio.

Incluso parecía que había dejado de llover, porque ya ni siquiera eran conscientes de las gotas empapando sus ropas.

 

Aunque Scott sí podía oír algo: el latido frenético de un corazón, angustiado por lo que estaba ocurriendo… O por lo que _no_ estaba ocurriendo.

Porque el problema era que sólo oía un corazón.

-          ¡Isaac! – gritó Chris dándole una bofetada, tal vez más fuerte de lo necesario. No consiguió que hubiera cambios, y entonces fue cuando llegó el miedo de verdad - ¡Despierta, Isaac!

-          ¿Por qué no responde? – preguntó un angustiado Scott a medida que los segundos pasaban.

En lugar de responder, Chris bajó su cabeza hasta el pecho de Isaac para intentar escuchar mejor.

-          No está respirando – miró a Scott un segundo antes de apartarle él mismo para que la cabeza de Isaac tocara el suelo.

 

En cuanto tuvo espacio, Chris realizó una serie de presiones sobre su corazón, lo más fuerte que pudo, y a continuación llenó los pulmones de Isaac de oxígeno, inspirando directamente en su boca.

A su lado Scott miraba la escena con la cara pálida y sin ver realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Porque en su mente sólo existía ese otro momento en que oyó aquella misma frase, pero de labios de Derek Hale.

 

 _No puede estar pasando otra vez_ , suplicó Scott, apretando las manos sobre sus rodillas y desesperado porque no pudiera hacer nada por ayudarle.

Exactamente igual a como ocurrió la otra vez.

 

_“¡Scott! ¡Isaac no está respirando!”_

 

El grito de Derek sonaba distante, como si estuviera dentro de una cueva... Aunque era Scott el que realmente se sentía atrapado, pues cada vez le costaba más respirar. Cada vez era más difícil dar un paso y actuar con normalidad. Como si no se estuviera muriendo por dentro.

 

_“Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver a Isaac al hospital antes de ir a clase”_

 

Seguía sin poder respirar cuando la voz de su madre, llena de preocupación, respondía a la expresión miserable que llevaba arrastrando desde las últimas 48 horas. Desde que Derek gritó el nombre de Isaac.

 

_“¿Está sufriendo?”_

 

Allison, a la que podía ver claramente a su lado, entrando en la habitación de Isaac, nunca fue capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos. Y en aquel momento, mientras entraba en la habitación del hospital cogiéndole de la mano, Scott no tenía ninguna duda de que Allison estaba muerta de preocupación por Isaac.

Exactamente igual que lo estaba él.

 

-          ¡Isaac! ¡Responde!

 

La voz de Chris, gritando el nombre de Isaac mientras realizaba una nueva serie de la reanimación cardiovascular, le obligó a volver al presente.

Un presente en el que no quería estar, pero que era el que le tocaba.

Otra vez…

 

Y al igual que le ocurrió la otra vez, sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y que cada vez le costaba más respirar.

 

Isaac seguía tendido en el suelo, iluminado por aquella luz rojiza tan tenue pero que era del mismo color que la sangre. Estaba más pálido que nunca, con el cuerpo lleno de heridas y moratones.

Heridas que ya tenían que haber empezado a curarse.

 

_“Pensé que ya habría empezado a curarse”_

 

La voz de Allison en el momento en que vieron el cuerpo de Isaac tendido en aquella cama del hospital, en una habitación demasiado grande y que le hacía parecer increíblemente pequeño, llegó clara a sus oídos. Pero Scott sacudió la cabeza varias veces, obligándose a no dejarse llevar por el pánico y los recuerdos, y hacer algo de una maldita vez.

 

Llevó una mano hasta la de Isaac, inerte en el suelo, y la cogió como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo. Y en cuanto notó lo fría que estaba, en contraste con el calor que desprendía la última vez que la tuvo entre sus dedos, rompió a llorar.

-          Isaac – murmuró, dejándole espacio a Chris para que llenara de nuevo sus pulmones de oxígeno, obligándoles a trabajar. Scott sabía que tendrían que llamar a su madre o al hospital… Pero algo le decía que si Chris no podía salvarle, a estas alturas ya nada podría hacerlo – Por favor Isaac, no me dejes.

 

El grito de Chris cuando siguió sin haber respuesta por parte del adolescente, tras terminar de insuflar aire a sus labios morados, traspasó los tímpanos del joven Alpha. Pero no se le ocurrió apartarse. Antes bien, apretó con más fuerza su mano, y trató de quitarle el dolor de su maltrecho cuerpo.

 

No había querido hacerlo hasta ahora. La última vez que lo intentó fue con Allison y no funcionó, pues su cuerpo ya estaba más allá de la curación como para que sirviera de algo aquel truco.

Y pensar que volvería a experimentar la misma desesperación le aterraba tanto, que no se había atrevido a hacerlo hasta ahora.

 

Pero tenía que intentarlo.

 

Sollozando, aterrorizado como no creía haberlo estado nunca, cerró los ojos y luchó por extraer el dolor del cuerpo de Isaac.

 

No pasó nada.

 

Al principio.

 

El único movimiento que detectó, con los ojos aún cerrados, era el provocado por el masaje cardiopulmonar que estaba realizando Chris sobre el pecho del rubio, seguidos de gritos cada vez más desgarradores, repitiendo el nombre de Isaac una y otra vez.

 

Y de pronto algo cambió.

Primero fue un leve pinchazo en el centro de su mano, seguido de un calor intenso en la yema de los dedos.

Scott abrió los ojos, no del todo seguro de que fueran imaginaciones suyas, y la visión de las líneas negras saliendo de la mano de Isaac fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica.

Pero esta vez de las buenas.

 

Se centró en Chris, que estaba terminando de llenar los pulmones de Isaac de oxígeno, y de pronto sintió la mano de Isaac rodeando la suya. Justo un segundo antes de incorporarse en el suelo al tiempo que abría la boca e inspiraba como si llevara un buen rato ahogándose.

 

La mano de Isaac, agarrando su muñeca con fuerza, transportó a Scott al otro momento en que ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Cuando Isaac tuvo que meterse en una bañera de hielo para intentar encontrar a Erica y Boyd, pero estaba aterrorizado porque fuera Deucalión quien le encontrara a él.

Entonces, en un momento de pánico, Isaac se aferró a su mano pese a que justo al lado tuviera al Alpha que le había transformado.

Ahora volvía a ocurrir, y volvía a hacerlo sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Pues aunque estuviera apretando con fuerza la muñeca de Scott, aferrándose a ella como si fuera un salvavidas, Isaac miraba a todos lados, aterrado, mientras trataba de llenar sus pulmones de aire.  

-          Isaac, soy yo – le llamó Chris, percibiendo el miedo en los ojos del adolescente, y le abrazó con fuerza en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos - Tranquilo. Tranquilo, ya pasó todo.

Un leve quejido fue todo lo que pudo decir el adolescente lobo, señal de que el que estuviera vivo no significaba ni mucho menos que estuviera bien.

 

De reojo, sin querer separarse de él para seguir notando su corazón latiendo y sus pulmones llenándose de aire, Chris vio que no había prácticamente un centímetro de su piel que no estuviera marcada… Y eso que sólo era visible su pecho.

-          Si esta es tu manera para decirme que mejor nos volvemos a Francia, me has convencido – murmuró, intentando bromear, y abrazándole de nuevo porque se negaba a soltarle.

Isaac soltó otro leve quejido, pero este sonó distinto.

Era un gemido de alivio.

 

Fue entonces cuando Chris lo vio: A su lado, sin haber dicho todavía una palabra, Scott no había soltado la mano de Isaac, y no había dejado de ofrecer su poder de curación al maltrecho cuerpo de su hijo.

Isaac, respirando pero completamente agotado, no parecía ser muy consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ni de la mano de Scott sujetando las suyas, curándole, ni de las lágrimas del Alpha que no dejaban de caer, si bien lo hacían en silencio.

 

Chris no se arriesgó a decir nada, no fuera a ser que los dos fueran conscientes de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, y fueran tan idiotas como para alejarse el uno del otro con tal de negarlo…

Otra vez.

 

Por ello se limitó a seguir abrazando el cuerpo de su hijo, dejando que él se apoyara en su hombro y que poco a poco el dolor abandonara su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente el sufrimiento dejó paso al agotamiento, y quedó dormido en los brazos de la que no era otra cosa que su familia.

  

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana más...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que ya ha pasado lo peor, llegan unos cuantos capítulos que me encantan por distintos motivos... En este en concreto, admito que la clave está en el "special guest star" ;)

Las 24 horas siguientes transcurrieron con relativa calma.

Si Isaac era sincero consigo mismo, debería decir que las horas transcurrieron con una calma soporífera, ya que Chris no le dejó hacer absolutamente nada.

Y por nada se incluía no salir de su habitación o incluso de la cama.

 

En cualquier otra situación Isaac habría protestado diciendo que no era un maldito crío y que no necesitaba tenerle entre pañales todo el tiempo, pues podía muy bien cuidar de sí mismo, gracias.

Pero cada vez que estaba a punto de decirlo en voz alta, recordaba que _eso_ era justo lo que era: Un maldito crío que NO sabía cuidar de si mismo, y que había estado a punto de formar parte de la lista de víctimas de un cazador que, por muy grande que fuera, sólo era un humano.

 

Así que Isaac Lahey no pudo hacer otra cosa que aguantar con estoicismo el sermón de Chris, recordándole que debía tener cuidado siempre, y sonreír con gratitud cuando sus amigos fueron a visitarle al día siguiente de haber estado a punto de morir.

 

Pero cada vez que Chris anunciaba una nueva visita, y ninguna de ellas resultó ser la de Scott, le resultaba más difícil mantener esa sonrisa. Sobre todo cuando los que llegaban eran otros hombres lobo y tenía que inventar cualquier absurda excusa que explicara por qué olía como si todavía se estuviera muriendo…

Por fortuna, los tres únicos hombres lobo que fueron a visitarle resultaron ser también tres Hale (bueno, en realidad eran dos Hale, Derek y Cora, y una medio Hale, Malía), a los que tampoco les iba mucho eso de compartir sentimientos.

***********

 

Lo triste de todo fue que, cuando por fin pasaron las 24 horas que le ayudaron a recuperarse del todo y Chris decidió dar por finalizada la clausura, Isaac se encontró con que tampoco es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Y más triste aún fue ver que, pese a haber estado a punto de morir, otra vez; la ausencia de Scott era lo que más dolía.

 

Sí. Sabía que Scott ayudó a rescatarle, y que si no fuera por él ahora mismo no lo estaría contando. Lo sabía porque Chris se lo dijo, pues él no era capaz de recordar absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió desde el momento en que aquel animal le dio una descarga eléctrica que consiguió que su corazón se parara.

Y saber que Scott fue a rescatarle, que puso en riesgo su vida cuando en teoría ni siquiera era de la manada; pero que luego no fue a verle… En fin, era frustrante no tener ni la más remota idea de lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Scott ahora mismo.

Y más frustrante aún era comprender que no tenía manera de saberlo, porque por supuesto él no iba a ser quien diera el brazo a torcer y llamarle o hacerle una visita sorpresa.

 

Después de todo, ya se lo había dejado bien claro Scott: No había nada entre ellos y nunca lo habría, así que no tenía sentido pretender que fuera a visitarle, ahora que ya había cumplido su papel de Alpha y protector de Beacon Hills. Y en ese sentido, la parte de los mimos de después del peligro nunca eran competencia del héroe.

Lo que dejaba a Isaac en la situación terriblemente asquerosa de intentar superar su enésimo episodio cercano a la muerte, sin poder recurrir a la única persona que sabía que le ayudaría a sentirse seguro en 0,5 segundos.

**********

 

Para no acabar loco, Isaac intentó seguir la misma rutina que hubiera adoptado en Francia, y donde todo su tiempo lo dedicaba a las clases y, por las tardes, a ayudar al hombre al que no había llamado “padre” o “papá” una sola vez, pero donde ambos no tenían dudas de que eso es lo que era.

No fue fácil, por supuesto. Aunque trataba de centrarse en lo bueno que tenía ahora: una casa a la que podía llamar hogar, y un hombre que se desvivía por él cuando ni siquiera era sangre de su sangre; a veces acababa pensando, irremediablemente, en lo que no tenía… En quien no tenía.

 

Pero teniendo en cuenta la pesadilla de la que acababan de salir los dos (no tenía ninguna duda de que Chris sufrió tanto como él al pensar que iba a morir), Isaac hizo todo lo posible por mantener la calma. Y por Chris, que se merecía un poco de paz, intentó hacer el esfuerzo de que no se notara demasiado que estaba de bajón, especialmente los días en que soñaba con Scott.

Sabía que Chris no era ningún estúpido (siempre sería el mejor cazador de todos, y haberse encargado de aquel cazador tan despiadado era la última prueba de ello), y que Argent estaba con la mosca detrás de la oreja… Pero tal vez si disimulaba lo suficiente, podía convencerle de que se trataba de uno más de los miles de problemas absurdos que acechan a los adolescentes en su día a día, y donde las chicas, los bailes de instituto o ser titular en el equipo de Lacrosse se convertían en el fin del mundo. Eso, o que simplemente aún no había terminado de recuperarse mentalmente de su último secuestro.

 

No es que no quisiera que Chris supiera que su mejor amigo le había roto el corazón, por una especie de temor a que le rechazara al descubrir que le gustaban los chicos. Con todo lo que había vivido, y habiendo ya una pareja de chicos en el grupo y que además eran interraciales (o eso creía Isaac, pues no dejaban de ser dos especies: un humano y un hombre lobo), aquella posibilidad estaba más que descartada.

 

Pero tampoco quería agobiarle demasiado con sus problemas, especialmente si esos problemas eran unos que no tenían solución… En fin, Chris ya había pasado por demasiadas penas en muy poco tiempo, y no era plan de que ahora tuviera que hacer frente a problemas de corazón… Por primera vez Isaac estaba intentando poner algo de su parte también, y en ese caso creía que lo mejor era tratar de solucionar sus propios problemas por su cuenta.

***********

 

Por desgracia para el bueno de Isaac, el plan de mantener la calma por su cuenta y riesgo, se hizo un poco más complicado de lo esperado cuando llegó la noche de la luna llena. Una noche que le recordó, como si hubiera podido olvidarlo en algún momento de los últimos años, que no sólo era un adolescente con problemas de corazón porque estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y éste no quería saber nada de una posible relación; sino que _además_ era un adolescente hombre lobo con problemas de corazón porque… Pues eso.

 

Y por si TODO ESO no fuera suficiente, estaba el pequeño detalle de que, hasta ahora, la misma persona que le había ayudado a mantener el control las noches de luna llena o cuando dejaba que sus instintos animales salieran a la luz; era _justo_ la misma persona que quería tenerle lo más lejos posible.

No. Definitivamente no iba a ser una noche fácil para Isaac Lahey.

 

Cuando empezó a anochecer, Isaac no lo dudó y salió de casa, dejando una nota en el frigorífico diciendo que se había ido al cine con unos amigos. Después de los nefastos resultados de su última incursión nocturna, Chris le había exigido que le dijera siempre donde iba y con quien.

 

Pero por si no estuviera ya claro a estas alturas, Isaac no era una persona a la que le gustara seguir las reglas. Durante años no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo porque era eso o recibir una paliza, y de aquella etapa sólo aprendió que daba igual lo bueno y obediente que fuera, al final siempre recibía un golpe…

Así que ahora que podía cuidar de sí mismo (o podía hacerlo la mitad de las veces), se negaba a seguir obedeciendo órdenes, por mucho que supiera que Chris sólo lo hacía por su propio bien.

 

En realidad, era por Chris por quien decidió marcharse de casa cuando la luna llena empezó a salir.

Si al final perdía el control, no quería hacerlo en un bloque de edificios y rodeado de vecinos que luego harían demasiadas preguntas. Y ya bastante extraña era la situación que tenían en casa con un hombre viudo y, para que negarlo, bastante atractivo, que vivía con un adolescente que también resultaba ser bastante atractivo pero que no era un familiar; como para añadir a la ecuación extraños rugidos y aullidos en mitad de la noche…

Así que el rubio no sintió remordimiento cuando se marchó de casa portando una pesada mochila a sus espaldas, y confiando en que un poco de aire fresco le ayudara a mantener el control y no cediera a su parte animal.

**********

 

Deambulando por las calles desiertas (era entre semana y al día siguiente todo el mundo madrugaba), Isaac se dejó llevar por los recuerdos e intentó hacer memoria de cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo miedo de perder el control.

Y con dolor (y cierto patetismo, para qué negarlo), descubrió que en todas y cada una de esas veces, salvando las primeras lunas llenas donde Derek era su Alpha y guardián; fue Scott quien le ayudó a volver a ser el de siempre: Le ayudó especialmente con la llegada de la manada de Alphas, y donde los gemelos fueron un constante grano en el culo que lograba que la sangre le hirviera cada vez que les veía, sabiendo que ellos habían sido responsables de la muerte de Erica y Boyd…

En cada una de esas veces, cuando Isaac deseaba arrancarles la cabeza o incluso cuando perdió el control y estuvo a punto de atacar a Allison tras quedar encerrados en el almacén, un simple grito de Scott llamándole fue más que suficiente para que volviera a recuperar el control.

Incluso funcionaba al revés, como cuando quedó atrapado en aquel cepo mientras buscaban a Malía, y sintió cómo las fuerzas le fallaban por el simple hecho de que estaba indefenso y lejos de su Alpha. De su ancla. Pero un simple rugido de Scott McCall, que resonó en todo el bosque, fue todo lo que necesitó para recuperar la confianza en sí mismo y salir por su propio pie de aquella trampa en la que había caído.

 

Siempre había sido así.

Con su simple presencia, y siempre sin necesidad de usar la fuerza, Scott había conseguido que Isaac se sintiera seguro de sí mismo y capaz de hacer lo que fuera. Incluso controlar una parte de su naturaleza que de vez en cuando se volvía más peligrosa de lo normal.

 

Lástima que esta vez eso no fuera a funcionar.    

Fue por ello que, tras varias horas caminando y donde cada vez le costaba más mantener su forma humana así como sus ganas de clavar las garras en la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino; acabó llegando al único lugar donde alguien podría ayudarle.

Alguien que no fuera Chris, y por supuesto alguien que no fuera Scott.

 

Subió al último piso en ascensor, apretando los puños con fuerza y respirando con dificultad, y llamó a la puerta con bastante efusividad nada más la tuvo frente a él.

Un par de segundos más tarde, la puerta corredera del loft se abrió y Derek apareció tras ella.

-          Isaac ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó, extrañado, tras lo que alzó las cejas un poco más de lo que ya lo estaban - ¿Y desde cuándo llamas a la puerta antes de entrar?

-          Hmmm – Isaac luchó por mantener la tranquilidad, y dijo lo que se suponía que habría dicho si aquella hubiera sido una situación normal… Todo lo normal que era visitar a Derek Hale, claro - ¿Desde que tienes un novio que huele a sexo allá por donde va?

Derek abrió los ojos de par en par, intentando discernir si aquello era una broma o las ganas de suicidarse por parte del adolescente. Pero tras varios segundos en los que recordó que hacía menos de una semana que había estado a punto de morir y que era imposible que quisiera pasar por lo mismo tan pronto, convino en que Isaac tenía toda la razón…

Fue entonces cuando luchó por no sonrojarse.

Por mucho que le pesara, Stiles nunca sería discreto en ese sentido.

-          Stiles no está. Su padre libra esta noche y se ha quedado a dormir en casa.

-          Está bien saberlo – murmuró tras un escandaloso carraspeo.

-          ¿Paso algo? Estás raro… - volvió a arquear las cejas - Más raro de lo normal.

-          Sí. Y gracias – trató de ser cínico, pero al segundo se tragó su orgullo y fue sincero – Yo… Creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

 

Derek le miró aún más extrañado, incluso escaneándole de arriba abajo con cero disimulo, pero después se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar. El adolescente entró en el loft en silencio, con la cabeza un poco agachada, y no se atrevió a decir nada hasta que Derek no hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de él.

Incluso entonces, tampoco tenia muy claro de cómo decir lo que se suponía que había ido a decir.

 

Pero el hombre lobo debía haber mejorado bastante con sus problemas a la hora de relacionarse y expresarse (o Isaac debía estar peor de lo que parecía a simple vista), porque fue precisamente Derek quien no tuvo problemas en continuar con la conversación.

-          ¿Para qué vas a necesitar mi ayuda? – preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

Isaac se fijó en el vestuario de Derek, con unos vaqueros desgastados y la camiseta interior que solía ponerse cuando estaba descansando en casa, y no tuvo ninguna duda de que por algún lado debía haber un libro abierto que había dejado a la mitad cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Sin embargo, Derek Hale no parecía molesto porque le hubieran interrumpido su tarde de relax.

-          Esta noche es luna llena – comentó Isaac, y el otro Beta entornó los ojos un poco.

-          Lo sé – apretó los labios, dudando en decir lo siguiente – Es un detalle que no suele pasarme desapercibido.

-          Yo… No creo que pueda controlar mi transformación.

El Beta volvió a escanearle de arriba abajo, pero esta vez con más insistencia. Y también con más preocupación.

-          No habías vuelto a tener problemas desde que acababas de transformarte.

-          Lo sé – carraspeó de nuevo – Pero han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces y… - se encogió ligeramente de hombros, sin saber cómo seguir.

-          ¿El recuerdo de tu padre ya no funciona?

-          No exactamente – sintió que su piel se encendía a causa de la vergüenza, pero se obligó a seguir – Antes, los pocos recuerdos buenos que tenía de él eran suficientes pero… - miró de reojo a Derek, incómodo por el modo tan intenso en que seguía mirándole – Pero digamos que ahora resultan insignificantes con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días y…

 _Y ahora no tengo a Scott_ , terminó de decir en su mente, sabiendo que esa era la clave de la situación.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños con fuerza, obligándose a mantener el control. Cada vez que recordaba que Scott estaba a pocos kilómetros de distancia, pero que seguía estando igual de lejos que cuando estaban en dos continentes distintos y con un mar entre medias; se le hacía más difícil mantener la calma. Podía sentir cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba por la tensión de su parte animal de querer salir a la superficie.

 

Contó hasta diez, notando cómo las garras que ya habían salido se le clavaban en las palmas de las manos, y cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, todavía era visible un resquicio del brillo ámbar de sus ojos.

 

Derek, que no había perdido detalle de la reacción del joven Beta, apretó los labios y adoptó una pose defensiva… Desde fuera no parecía que hubiera habido ningún cambio en su posición pero Isaac, que no dejaba de uno de los Beta que Derek convirtió, captó muy bien el cambio que se había producido.

Señal de que estaba un tanto incómodo ante el extraño comportamiento del Beta.

 

Isaac no lo dudó y se descolgó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda, en la que Derek no se había fijado hasta ahora. Apenas la tuvo abierta, sacó unas gruesas cadenas de su interior.

-          Creo que vas a tener que encadenarme – señaló, mostrándole los grilletes que se puso por primera y única vez en el viejo vagón abandonado, cuando todavía estaban Boyd y Erica.

Derek se movió con cautela, como si estuviera esperando que Isaac fuera a atacarle en cualquier momento, y cogió las cadenas que el adolescente le estaba mostrando.

Pero en vez de hacer lo que le había pedido, las dejó caer al suelo sin ningún miramiento.

-          ¿También tuviste problemas para controlarte cuando estabas en Francia? – preguntó el mayor, como si los últimos minutos no hubieran existido.

 

Isaac observó extrañado a Derek Hale, y su más que extraño comportamiento… Teniendo en cuenta que era la misma persona que le daba palizas cuando acababa de convertirle, y que no dudaba en romperle huesos para enseñarle lo importante que era aprender a sobrevivir; no tenía mucho sentido que ahora no adoptara la solución más fácil: Esto es, atarle a la pared más resistente del loft y esperar a que pasara la noche.

Ese había sido el único motivo por el que decidió ir a verle, cuando comprendió que iba a ser una noche muy dura para él…

Pero jamás lo habría hecho si, en lugar del Derek de siempre, borde y que no parecía sentir aprecio por nada ni por nadie; se encontraba con un Derek que preguntaba y estaba interesado en lo que el otro fuera a decirle.

 

Finalmente, no tuvo más remedio que responder al Beta. Con un poco de suerte, si se entretenía hablando tal vez se le olvidaría que ahí fuera había una luna llena que llamaba a todos sus instintos.

-          No. Pero era distinto allí – se movió en el sitio, sin saber si seguir de pie o tratar de ponerse más cómodo. No tenía muy claro que el tratar de relajarse fuera una buena decisión – No tuve que hacer frente a ninguna criatura sobrenatural o cazadores de dos metros y, básicamente, me dediqué a llevar la vida que se supone que tiene que tener un adolescente… - tragó con dificultad, tenso - Incluso hubo veces en que llegué a olvidar que era un hombre lobo, con lo que mi otra naturaleza dejó de ser un problema.

-          Tenías dormidos tus instintos – explicó Derek, si bien lo hizo con cierto desagrado – Pero esa no es la solución. Si te olvidas de tu naturaleza, estás perdiendo una parte importante de ti. Y cuando vayas a necesitarla tal vez no responda como esperas.

-          ¿Eso es lo que me pasó con aquel cazador? ¿Lo fácil que le resultó atraparme? - El Beta Hale asintió, serio - ¿Y lo que me está pasando ahora?

Derek y miró de reojo las cadenas.

No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-          Hazlo – le urgió Isaac ante las dudas del mayor, con su típica sonrisa irónica, aunque a Derek se le antojó distinta a las que le hubiera mostrado en el pasado – No es que haya sido la primera vez que me atas.

-          No. Pero entonces yo era tu Alpha. Era mi responsabilidad – apretó los labios con rabia, recordando aquellos días tan lejanos – Y tampoco es que actuara como el mejor Alpha de todos, más preocupado por encontrar al Kanima o descubrir los planes de Gerard.

-          Pero es lo que tienes que hacer ahora.

La frase de Isaac terminó en un gruñido, y ambos se dieron cuenta a la vez de que había empezado a transformarse. Sus ojos ámbar volvían a brillar, y sus colmillos empezaban a prolongarse, impidiéndole hablar con normalidad.

 

Isaac luchó por recuperar el control de su propio cuerpo y volver a ser un adolescente humano, pero el impulso de la luna llena cada vez era mayor. Detrás de Derek, el ventanal mostraba las vistas de una ciudad a oscuras, pero por encima de los edificios la luz brillante de la luna le daba a todo un aspecto casi tétrico.

Cuando aprendió a controlar su transformación, la luna llena le había fascinado hasta el punto de desear que siempre estuviera así, aunque sabía que aquello también atraería a otras criaturas menos deseables… Pero ahora no era nada agradable.

-          Por favor, Derek – gruñó de rabia y dolor, al tener que clavarse de nuevo las garras en las manos - No puedo controlarlo más.

Derek se acercó al adolescente y, sin dudar, agarró ambas muñecas con fuerza, impidiéndole hacer ningún movimiento peligroso en caso de que terminara de perder el control.

-          Sí que puedes – le exigió, dejando que también brillaran sus ojos de Beta – Ya has pasado por esto, y puedes volver a hacerlo.

-          No. Ya no – cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando por sobreponerse al deseo de atacar a la única persona que estaba ahora con él. La única que le estaba intentando ayudar – Ahora soy un Omega.

-          Eso no es verdad – murmuró, sorprendido por la declaración de Isaac – Scott es...

-          ¡Scott era mi ancla!

 

El grito de Isaac dejó a Derek como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago y se hubiera quedado sin respiración. Pero no fue tanto por lo que dijo, como por el modo en que lo dijo.

Tan lleno de desesperación, rabia y dolor.

El hecho de que hubiera algo entre Isaac y Scott no le pillaba de nuevas a Derek. Siendo un hombre lobo de nacimiento, había pocas emociones que le pasaran desapercibidas a su olfato. Y estando rodeado de adolescentes que acababan de encontrarse con unos poderes que evidentemente les venían grandes; las emociones más pasionales eran las más comunes en ellos, hasta el punto de que a veces costaba respirar de lo intensas que eran.

Y de todas ellas, el deseo y la pasión eran con diferencia las más potentes. Sobre todo las que podía sentir en Stiles dirigidas hacia él, y las de Isaac hacia Scott.

 

Sin embargo, saber que había pasión no significaba saber toda la historia. Y al igual que le ocurrió con Stiles cuando pensó que sólo había puro deseo sexual hacia él, pero lo que ocurría era que estaba enamorado de él; ahora se encontraba con que Isaac sentía lo mismo por Scott.

-          Él siempre fue mi ancla… - murmuró Isaac con dolor ante el silencio de Derek – Pero él ya no está aquí. No…

-          Le llamaré – ofreció Derek en seguida – Llegará en un minuto y te ayudará a…

-          Él no quiere verme – quiso gritar, pero al final sólo le salió un sollozo ahogado. Y eso fue justo lo que hizo falta para terminar de desmoronarle, porque en seguida cayó de rodillas al suelo, todavía sujeto por Derek por ambas muñecas, y todavía luchando por mantener a raya su instinto animal – Me lo ha dejado bien claro. Sólo fui una fase… Un maldito pasatiempo hasta que llegó Kira.

 

Derek Hale observó a su Beta con impotencia.

En el mismo momento que descubría que Isaac estaba enamorado de Scott, también se enteraba de que esos sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Y por mucho que quisiera, no podía hacer nada para cambiar esa situación.

Pero algo tenía que hacer…

 

Si Isaac había acudido a él, había sido porque confiaba en él. Porque creía que él podría ayudarle.

Sin darse cuenta, miró de reojo a las cadenas.

 

No. No tenía ninguna intención de atarle a la pared como si de un animal se tratara.

El Beta apretó los labios y soltó aire con rabia, antes de arrodillarse junto a Isaac para estar a su altura.

-          Pero Scott sigue siendo tu ancla.

Lo dijo sin apenas levantar la voz, y por un instante temió que Isaac no lo hubiera oído a causa de los gruñidos que seguía soltando. Pero tras varios segundos, tal vez a causa de las manos que no habían soltado sus muñecas un segundo y que le recordaban que ahora no estaba solo; Isaac miró implorante al que fue su Alpha.

-          Él no me quiere como yo…

-          Pero _es_ tu ancla – repitió, más firme – Es la persona en la que piensas y que te ayuda a mantener el control. La persona por la que tratas de mejorar…

-          ¿Para qué? – sollozó, aún más desesperado, bajando la vista al suelo - ¿De qué sirve que quiera mejorar por él, si él ni siquiera lo sabrá?

-          Pero al menos está vivo – sentenció, si bien algo se rompió dentro de él al decirlo. Algo que hizo que Isaac se atreviera a levantar la cabeza y descubriera la película acuosa que cubría los ojos claros del hombre lobo – Eso no te lo puede quitar nadie, Isaac. Ni siquiera él.

Isaac gruñó por lo bajo, sintiendo el impulso de la luna llena como si de una contracción se tratara, y apretó sus puños durante casi un minuto. Cuando el dolor le ayudó a recuperar la calma, pudo responder a Derek.

Y lo hizo sin disimular el sollozo.

-          Yo le quiero.

-          Y eso está bien – susurró Derek, aunque la sonrisa que trató de mostrarle para terminar de calmarle fuera un tanto triste – Sí. Sería mucho mejor que él te correspondiera. Pero al menos sabes que él está ahí fuera y que es feliz. ¿No te alegra saber que lo es? ¿Que aunque no sea contigo, tiene a su lado a gente que le hace feliz?

-          Yo…

-          Créeme, no todos tenemos esa suerte – murmuró en voz muy baja, sus ojos brillando a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir – ¿Recuerdas que te dije que la rabia era mi ancla? – esperó a que Isaac asintiera – Antes de eso, lo fue mi hermana mayor – sonrió con pena – Laura era lo único que me quedaba y la única por la que quería seguir adelante… Pero cuando murió, fui incapaz de pensar en ella sin sentir toda esa rabia. Y por eso dejé que la rabia fuera lo único que me guiara.

 

Isaac se mojó los labios, sin darse cuenta de que los colmillos habían desparecido y que, poco a poco, volvía a recuperar su aspecto humano.

Lo peor ya había pasado, y ahora sólo podía pensar en lo que Derek acababa de confesarle.

-          Eso es muy triste - susurró.

Derek se encogió de hombros, terminando de soltar las muñecas de Isaac.

-          ¿No estábamos hablando de mí? – sonrió de nuevo, y esta vez no había tanta tristeza sino un desesperado intento por recuperar el sarcasmo y que la situación terminara de relajarse.

El antiguo Alpha escuchó los latidos del adolescente, terminando de asegurarse de que ya se había calmado. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, se puso en pie y fue a la nevera para sacar varias botellas de agua. En silencio volvió junto a él, sin reparos a la hora de sentarse en el suelo pese a que al lado tuviera un sofá bastante cómodo, y le entregó una de las botellas.

Isaac se la bebió de un trago, y soltó un suspiro de alivio que resonó en todo el loft.

-          Eres mejor Alpha de lo que pensaba.

Derek alzó una ceja, sorprendido ante el comentario del chico.

-          Ahora no soy ningún Alpha.

-          Ya… Bueno. Tú ya me entiendes.

No tuvo más remedio que asentir.

-          No lo hice especialmente bien cuando te convertí. Es normal que te fijaras en Scott – suspiró con cierta amargura - Siempre se le dio mejor la parte de escuchar a los demás.

-          Ahora no lo estás haciendo nada mal – dijo Isaac más alegre, recuperando su tono de voz característico y casi sin restos de tristeza.

-          Supongo que debo darle las gracias a cierto adolescente – negó Derek, pero a la vez sonriendo – Con Stiles uno aprende a escuchar, aunque sólo sea porque él habla por los dos y jamás te deja meter baza.

-          Me alegro de que estéis juntos – dijo de sopetón, y se sonrojó cuando Derek le miró fijamente, sorprendido por el cambio tan repentino de conversación – No había tenido ocasión de decírtelo – tragó con cierta dificultad – Y sé que en el pasado tampoco fui especialmente amable contigo.

-          Tampoco es que lo mereciera… - torció el gesto, pero dejando claro que no estaba enfadado – Y no dejabas de tener razón.

 

Isaac no tuvo muy claro si Derek se estaba refiriendo a lo que él creía que se estaba refiriendo. Por si acaso, dirigió la vista hacia la cama que había al otro lado del loft. El mismo sitio donde, un año atrás, le increpó a Derek que no estuviera haciendo nada por ayudar a los demás, mientras su hermana pequeña se estaba muriendo a escasos centímetros de él.    

-          Scott se había marchado con Deucalión y acababa de darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él – dijo Isaac con timidez, pero obligándose a seguir porque sin duda Derek se merecía oírlo. No sólo porque no se portó bien aquella vez con él, sino sobre todo por lo que _ahora_ Derek estaba haciendo por él – Supongo que no veía las cosas con objetividad y reaccioné bastante mal.

-          Pero tenías razón – apretó los labios, recordando perfectamente las palabras de odio que le dirigió Isaac en un momento en que todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando. Y aunque no fue fácil oír aquello, no podía negar que se lo había merecido – Si os transformé nunca fue porque quisiera más poder. Pero sí porque quería formar parte de algo mayor. Volver a tener una familia.

 

Isaac tragó con dificultad.

Jamás había visto a Derek así, tan abierto y dispuesto a contar lo que le preocupaba. Incluso cosas que eran dolorosas.

Supuso que en parte se debía a Stiles aquel milagro, pues él le estaba ayudando a dejar atrás todo el odio y la rabia que había llenado su mundo hasta ahora. Pero también intuía que Derek jamás se abría abierto ante él, si él no se hubiera mostrado dispuesto a querer escucharle.

Por ese mismo motivo, Isaac tuvo claro que si la cosa no salió bien entre ellos cuando eran Alpha y Beta de la misma manada, no sólo fue por culpa de Derek Hale.

-          Siento que no te saliera muy bien – Derek alzó una ceja, extrañado, y Isaac se explicó mejor – Jackson siempre fue por libre hasta que se marchó. Y Erica y Boyd…

La mención de los nombres de los Betas llevó el silencio al loft durante unos segundos. Si bien, no llegó a ser del todo un silencio incómodo, sino más bien unos instantes para el recuerdo.

 

Tras ellos, Derek llevó una mano hasta el hombro del Beta y lo apretó con cariño. Un gesto que había hecho con él en más de una ocasión, cuando el peligro ya había pasado pero sabía que Isaac necesitaba de esos pequeños gestos para terminar de asegurarle que seguía estando protegido, y que no iba a volver a quedarse solo.

Hasta que un día, de repente, dejó de hacer esos gestos.

Y tal vez fue aquello lo que hizo que Isaac empezara a distanciarse de él, más que el hecho de que hubiera visto en Scott a un líder más fuerte y fiable al que seguir, amén de que Scott era el centro del universo para Isaac… Pero fuera el motivo que fuese, no iba a cometer ese error otra vez, daba igual si ya no era su Alpha.

    

Isaac se conmovió ante el gesto de su antiguo Alpha, el que le dio la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida; y mostró una enorme sonrisa que iluminó todo el loft, más incluso que la luna llena.

 

Y ese fue el momento elegido para que alguien llamara a la puerta.

 

Ambos se pusieron en pie.

-          Pensé que dijiste que Stiles no vendría – comentó Isaac, recogiendo las botellas de agua y llevándolas a la cocina.

-          No es Stiles – murmuró Derek, asombrado porque fuera la segunda vez en el mismo día en que llamaban a su casa, en vez de entrar y pasearse por ella como si también vivieran allí – Stiles jamás ha llamado a la puerta.

-          ¿Entonces quién es?

Derek no respondió en seguida. Había captado perfectamente el olor de su inesperada visita, y sabía quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Pero no tenía muy claro si aquella sería una visita bien recibida por parte de Isaac. Y sobre todo _a qué_ venía exactamente aquella visita.

 

-          Es Scott.

 

 TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

La puerta corredera se abrió, y Scott McCall se encontró cara a cara con Derek Hale.

Con un Derek Hale bastante cabreado.

 

Hacía mucho que el joven Alpha no recibía la mirada patentada de Derek Hale de cabreo/odio/desagrado, y Scott se convenció a sí mimo de que ese era el único motivo por el que resultó tan efectiva… Porque no es que pensara que Derek fuera a atacarle…

Corrección. No es que _siguiera_ pensando que Derek fuera a atacarle, pues se suponía que eran aliados y que ya habían dejado atrás todas esas diferencias. Y ahora que Stiles y él estaban juntos, casi se podía decir que eran amigos. O medio amigos como mucho…

¿Verdad?

 

Por desgracia, la persona que ahora estaba frente a él, y que todavía no le había invitado a pasar a su loft, no le estaba mirando como se suponía que un amigo debería mirar a otro, sino más bien cómo lo haría un asesino a punto de atacar y que estaba pensando en la manera más dolorosa para hacerlo.

Era en ocasiones como aquellas cuando Scott recordaba que Derek y Peter seguían siendo familia.

-          Qué es lo que quieres – exigió Derek sin bajar un ápice el nivel de desagrado de su mirada.

 

Scott tragó con dificultad.

Cuando decidió ir al loft, pensó que lo más complicado sería convencer a Isaac para que le escuchara y, con un poco de suerte, acabara perdonándole por haberse comportado como un idiota… Pero jamás pensó que antes tuviera que pasar también por un Derek muy mosqueado y que estaba actuando, literalmente, como el guardián de la puerta.

-          Yo… Quería hablar con Isaac.

-          Isaac no quiere hablar contigo – respondió sin dignarse a preguntar primero al susodicho interesado, y que se había quedado en mitad del loft, congelado, desde el momento en que supo que era Scott quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-          Derek – trató de no perder la calma Scott, pues eso sería lo peor que podría pasar teniendo en cuenta que estaba en la casa de un antiguo Alpha. En otras palabras, que estaba en la boca del lobo, con el lobo dentro – No sé que te habrá contado pero…

-          No me ha contado nada – le interrumpió de mala manera – No le ha hecho falta. Sólo he tenido que ver cómo casi pierde el control porque le habías fallado.

 

Scott sintió un nudo en el estómago ante las palabras del mayor, y aumentaron las ganas de ver a Isaac, hasta el punto de convertirse en desesperación. Pero un simple vistazo al Beta, que le seguía mirando con los labios muy apretados, como si luchara por no sacar los colmillos, le dejó claro que no lo iba a tener tan fácil.

-          ¿Está bien? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz, tratando de mirar por encima del hombro de Derek – Sólo quiero saber si está bien. Por favor, Derek.

-          Estoy bien – fue el propio Isaac quien respondió, colocándose al lado del otro Beta y terminando de abrir la puerta – Y en el caso de que quieras saberlo, también me he recuperado de las heridas que el cazador me dejó. Así que ya puedes irte.

El desagrado, casi odio de la voz de Isaac, no le pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los presentes. Pero mientras Derek asintió con orgullo a su antiguo Beta, a Scott le dio lo mismo ese insignificante detalle, pues lo único que importaba era que estaba bien. Y que estaba allí, a sólo medio metro de distancia.

 

La alegría que sintió al ver que Isaac estaba bien, fue tan grande que no fue capaz de contenerse… Y antes de que ninguno de los otros dos hombres lobo pudiera detenerle, Scott entró como un vendaval en el loft y se abalanzó sobre Isaac para abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

 

El rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa que luchar por mantener el equilibrio y, cuando los brazos de Scott rodearon su espalda con la fuerza de un Alpha, luchar por respirar y rezar porque no le rompieran otra vez las costillas.

Su primer instinto ante la reacción de Scott habría sido la de defenderse, sino fuera porque en seguida fue consciente de que el moreno estaba llorando, y no dejaba de murmurar:

-          Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

Apenas podía entenderle porque Scott había pegado el rostro a su cuello, y casi reconoció las palabras al sentir las marcas de sus labios sobre la piel. Unas marcas que, todo fuera dicho, de paso le provocaron unos cuantos escalofríos para nada desagradables.

 

Si hubiera estado en cualquier otra situación, o si no acabara de pasar por uno de los momentos más terroríficos de su vida al no poder controlar su propio cuerpo… Si no acabara de pasar por _otro_ de los momentos más terroríficos de su vida después de haber estado a punto de morir; Isaac se habría dejado llevar por aquellos escalofríos y habría devorado el cuerpo de Scott en todos los sentidos.

Pero estando en el loft de Derek en plena luna llena, y con el propio Derek a dos metros de distancia, mirándoles como si se hubieran vuelto completamente locos; no era momento precisamente para dejarse llevar por la pasión.

Y menos cuando Scott no dejaba de llorar, y no dejaba de repetir “lo siento”, como si de un mantra se tratara.

Un mantra que, de repente, cambió a “no te vayas, por favor”.

 

Y ahí fue donde Isaac decidió que ya era hora de decir algo.

 

-          ¿Qué? – llevó ambas manos a los hombros de Scott y le alejó de él con cuidado - ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

-          Chris dijo que ibais a volver a Francia – murmuró, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara con bastante poca elegancia… Isaac se habría echado a reír si no fuera porque no dejaban de ser las lágrimas de Scott – Que no querías seguir en Beacon.

-          Yo no… - el Beta iba a decirle que todavía no estaba decidido eso, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que, de todo aquel malentendido, había algo más importante que sacar en claro - ¿Te importaría si me fuera? – trató de darle seguridad a su pregunta - ¿O tengo que pedirte permiso para hacerlo?

 

Scott dudó a la hora de responder.

Por dos veces abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en las dos acabó cerrándola de nuevo. Su ceño cada vez estaba más fruncido, y Isaac podía ver perfectamente las ruedas de su cabeza girando y girando, buscando algo apropiado que decir.

Al final las ruedas debieron cortocircuitarse, porque la respuesta de Scott consistió en besar a Isaac como si no hubiera mañana. Y apenas estuvieron sus labios en contacto, los aprisionó con fuerza al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura del Beta con ambos brazos.

 

Isaac respondió al beso por puro instinto.

Algo dentro de él le decía que no debía ponérselo tan fácil y que se suponía que tenía que seguir enfadado con él. Incluso pudo oír los gruñidos de Derek de fondo, dejándole claro que él pensaba lo mismo.

 

Pero Derek no podía saber lo que ahora mismo estaba pasando por la cabeza de Isaac, donde encontrarse con que era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que era Scott quien iniciaba el beso, y la primera vez que lo hacía mientras le abrazaba; lograba que todos los supuestos cabreos se fueran a la porra.  

Sobre todo cuando, de pronto, el beso de Scott se transformó en uno más dulce y delicado, y que logró que las piernas de Isaac temblaran.

 

Porque era la primera vez que le besaba con calma. Sin desesperación o llevado por la adrenalina que todavía estaba alta después de afrontar el peligro, sino con la tranquilidad y seguridad con que se suponía que se besaban las personas que se querían…

Al menos eso es lo que intuía Isaac Lahey, quien no tenía precisamente mucha experiencia en ese tema.

 

Cuando Scott separó sus labios de los del Beta, le miró de un modo que consiguió que el corazón de Isaac diera un vuelco en su pecho.

Nadie, jamás, le había mirado como ahora lo estaba haciendo Scott.

-          No. No tienes que pedirme permiso para irte, porque puedes hacer lo que quieras – dijo el Alpha con voz ronca, y eso que apenas había hablado hasta ahora – Y sí. Me importaría muchísimo que te fueras – llevó una mano hasta la mejilla de Isaac, y limpió la lágrima que se había escapado sin que el propio Isaac se hubiera dado cuenta – Tanto, que no dudaría en irme a Francia contigo.

Isaac abrió la boca, asombrado, y todo su cuerpo tembló al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas. Aunque a Scott no le importó limpiarlas todas, en el más absoluto silencio.

-          ¿En serio harías eso por mí? – preguntó el Beta, si bien había más súplica que curiosidad en aquella pregunta.

-          Por supuesto – susurró Scott, dándole un breve beso en los labios – Yo no…

-          ¡Se acabó! – interrumpió alguien desde el otro lado del loft.

 

Ambos adolescentes se giraron a la vez para descubrir que ese alguien era Derek Hale. Un Derek del que se habían olvidado por completo, y que ahora les estaba mirando con absoluto terror, incluso levantando ambas manos a modo de escudo protector.         

 

Scott McCall sintió cómo se le encendía la cara de pura vergüenza, y a su lado tuvo claro que Isaac estaba pasando por lo mismo… Pero visto que él había sido quien se había presentado sin avisar, y quien había hecho lo que acababa de hacer, supuso que le tocaba a él intentar ser responsable y pedir perdón por habérselo medio montado con su “amigo pero al que no había tratado como un simple amigo”, en medio del loft del novio de su otro amigo barra hermano.

Dios mío. ¿Y luego se quejaba de que Stiles fuera tan descarado? Al lado de lo que acababan de hacer, Stiles parecía el ejemplo perfecto de la discreción.

 

-          Derek, yo…

-          Ni una palabra – le amenazó con el dedo, tras lo que miró con reproche a Isaac. Pero Isaac no parecía tan atemorizado por lo que Derek pudiera hacerle, tal vez porque entre los planes de Derek no estaba el de asesinar a Isaac… A diferencia de a Scott - ¿Es que no tenéis casa?

Hubo un tenso silencio en el que los dos adolescentes se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber qué decir. Sin saber siquiera si deberían responder a la pregunta, o era una de esas preguntas retóricas. Con los Hale uno nunca podía estar seguro.

Finalmente, Scott decidió morder el anzuelo.

-          Hmmm. Sí pero…

-          Pero no – le interrumpió Derek, con los ojos azules brillando – En vez de ir allí, venís aquí en la primera noche de tranquilidad que tengo en meses. Gracias.

-          Lo siento mucho, Derek – trató de apaciguarle el Beta, quien puso en práctica incluso su carita de cachorro.

-          Derek es inmune a eso, Isaac. Ya deberías saberlo – replicó Derek, serio, mas luego alzó una ceja en señal de asombro cuando Scott trató de no echarse a reír – Y Derek está harto de tanto adolescente estúpido – resopló, negando para sí en lo que no era otra cosa que un gesto de derrota y rendición absoluta.

 

Antes de que ninguno de los dos chicos pudiera decir nada, el hombre lobo que era también el dueño del loft en que se encontraban, fue hasta una de las sillas que había en torno a la mesa principal y cogió de mala gana su chaqueta. Y dedicándoles una mirada asesina volvió hasta la puerta principal de su casa, de la que tenía que marcharse en mitad de la noche.

-          No quiero saber _nada_ de lo que vais hacer – les amenazó con el dedo - Pero como me rompáis _un solo mueble_ de los pocos que tengo, os arranco la garganta. A los dos. Con mis dientes.

 

El sonido de dos gargantas tragando saliva fue perfectamente audible en los confines del loft. Aquella amenaza ya era un clásico y no debía seguir teniendo tanto efecto, aunque sólo fuera por la cantidad de veces que lo decía… Pero los dos adolescentes no tenían ni idea de cómo lo hacía que, cada vez que la escuchaban, era como si fuera la primera vez.

 

Derek esperó a que los dos adolescentes asintieran, más que satisfecho por la cara de pánico de los dos, y se marchó de su casa sin decir nada más.

 

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor seguía cabreado porque tuviera que marcharse de su propia casa en mitad de la noche para que dos adolescentes hicieran a saber qué, y el cabreo se hizo aún más intenso al darse cuenta de que tendría que contarle eso mismo a Stiles en cinco minutos, cuando se presentara ante la ventana de su dormitorio, pidiéndole dormir con él porque no tenía otro sitio al que ir.

 

Pero cuando se subió a su coche y recordó la cara de absoluta y estúpida felicidad por parte de los dos chicos después de haberse besado, no pudo seguir enfadado.

Sí. Al principio había tenido miedo de que la presencia de Scott no sirviera para otra cosa que liar más al pobre Isaac con respecto a los sentimientos que el Alpha profesaba por él, y que al final sólo acabaría sufriendo más cuando Scott le dejara de nuevo en favor de Kira o cualquier otra.

Pero un simple vistazo a Scott cuando rompió el abrazo de Isaac y le dijo que estaba dispuesto a irse con él a Francia, terminó de asegurarle que Scott era el único que había tenido líos en la cabeza, y que éstos ya habían sido resueltos… Algo a lo que le ayudó a descubrir, para qué mentir, cierta sensibilidad extra para captar el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Scott, y el peculiar aroma que desprendía el adolescente.

Y tanto una cosa como otra, tenían exactamente la misma cadencia y olor que el que podía sentir en Stiles cada vez que estaban juntos.

 

Puso en marcha el motor con una sonrisa de incredulidad, preguntándose como había podido dudar Isaac de los sentimientos de Scott, siendo éstos tan claros y siendo él también un hombre lobo.

Pero de pronto la sonrisa se transformó en un gesto de asombro, y se preguntó cómo no pudo verlo _él_ mismo cuando era Stiles quien le miraba así.

Quiso convencerse de que a lo mejor, en su caso particular, no estuvo todo tan claro, ya que Stiles fue un poco menos evidente.

 

Derek soltó un bufido y encendió la radio para no oír la carcajada de Stiles dentro de su propia cabeza, riéndose de sus ocurrencias.

-          Stiles poco evidente – gruñó el Beta – Claro.

 

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Los dos adolescentes que quedaron dentro del loft esperaron a que Derek cerrara la puerta. Y porque no dejaba de ser un hombre lobo con super oído, esperaron a oír el motor de su coche alejándose para atreverse a hablar.

Pero cuando llegó el momento y Scott y Isaac estuvieron por fin a solas, se miraron el uno al otro sin saber qué decir.

 

De pronto era como si se encontraran frente a un completo desconocido y no supieran muy bien cómo comportarse… En realidad algo de aquello _sí_ que había, pues era la primera vez que estaban a solas y siendo los dos plenamente conscientes de lo que realmente significaban el uno para el otro.

Bueno. Técnicamente hablando eso no era verdad, pues todavía no habían profesado sus sentimientos al modo tradicional: Esto es, con palabras como “te quiero”, “ahora somos novios” o “estamos en una relación de pareja”.

 

Pero Isaac supuso que, teniendo en cuenta que eran hombres lobos que se dejaban guiar por el instinto y que eran capaces de captar las emociones de otras personas sin necesidad de que dijeran nada; tampoco hacía falta decir todo aquello para comprender que sí. Que ahora estaban en una relación.

 

De pronto Isaac comprendió perfectamente la falta de palabras por parte de su antiguo Alpha, y llegó a la misma conclusión a la que debió llegar Derek años atrás de que las palabras estaban sobrevaloradas.

No obstante, reconocía que una conversación sería lo más apropiado para la actual situación. Y siendo Scott quien había hecho el esfuerzo de ir allí y estar a punto de enfrentarse a un repentino sobreprotector Derek Hale; supuso que le tocaba a él empezar.  

 

Lo hizo con lo primero que le vino a la mente.

 

-          No puedo creer que estés aquí...

 

Por el modo en que lo dijo y por la carita que puso, con una sonrisa de lo más bobalicona, casi parecía que le estuviera hablando al protagonista de sus sueños, pues aquello sonó más como una adoración…

Bueno… Eso _era_ exactamente lo que estaba siendo.

Para intentar disimular su estúpido enamoramiento (el que fuera verdad no significaba que tuviera que poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa a la primera de turno) Isaac cambió rápidamente de tema, y de paso intentó satisfacer una curiosidad que había tenido desde que Scott llamó a la puerta:

-          ¿Cómo me has encontrado? No le dije a nadie dónde iba.

-          Pude reconocer tu esencia – Scott respondió con más seguridad, si bien al Beta no se le escapó la sonrisa bobalicona que trataba de disimular… Dios. ¿En serio estaban siendo tan idiotas o sólo eran imaginaciones suyas? - Desde que volviste, y sobre todo después de que te secuestrara aquel cazador, sé dónde estás en todo momento. Puedo detectar el ritmo de tu corazón entre los demás y en cualquier lugar.

-          Sí que han mejorado tus habilidades de Alpha.

-          No. Yo… - se sonrojó, bajando un poco la mirada - Sólo me pasa contigo.

Esta vez no le importó que la sonrisa de estúpido enamorado saliera a la luz. Es más, Isaac quiso que Scott la viera. Isaac quería que TODO EL MUNDO la viera.

-          ¿En serio?

El Alpha asintió, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Y cuando se atrevió por fin a mirarle a los ojos, asintió de nuevo, observándole de nuevo de ese modo que lograba que todo el cuerpo de Isaac temblara de felicidad, y alegría, y un millón de cosas que todavía no era capaz de catalogar.

-          No voy a irme a Francia – dijo de pronto Isaac, recordando que ese era el temor que había llevado a Scott a presentarse en casa de Derek, y que aún no se lo había aclarado – No quiero irme.

-          No me importa si lo haces. Decía en serio lo de antes. Si quieres ir allí, iré contigo.

-          Ya… Eso estaría genial, pero sería también un poco absurdo. Porque la idea era irme a Francia para alejarme de ti y…

-          Lo siento – interrumpió el moreno, dando un paso en su dirección - Lo siento muchísimo.

Sólo entonces Isaac se dio cuenta de que estaban separados un metro. La misma distancia que habían puesto entre medias cuando se dieron cuenta de que se habían morreado delante del hombre lobo más seco y gruñón de los hombres lobo de Beacon Hills, y que por cierto les había amenazado con arrancarles la cabeza si hacían algo que no debían.

Entonces había sido buena idea la de separarse y mantener las apariencias para que Derek no siguiera pensando que sólo eran un par de adolescentes hiper hormonados y cachondos… Pero ahora que el ogro se había ido y que estaban a solas, Isaac se preguntó por qué demonios seguían estando _tan_ separados.

-          Está bien – le tranquilizó el Beta - Porque si estás aquí, significa que… - de pronto le entraron las dudas y sus labios temblaron un poco, al igual que sus pupilas – Significa que me has elegido a mí… Que prefieres quedarte conmigo en vez de con Kira… - levantó las manos en seguida, en gesto apaciguador - Y no es que le deseé ningún mal a Kira, porque la chica es un encanto pero… Pero preferiría que fuera un encanto… sin novio.

-          No he tenido que elegir – admitió Scott, sonriendo ante el comportamiento del chico - Todo este tiempo he estado engañándome a mí mismo sobre lo que quería, y cuando por fin he visto la verdad, no he tenido que elegir entre tú y ella – paró unos segundos para dar seriedad al momento - Porque siempre has sido tú el primero.

Isaac tuvo que tragar saliva para recuperar la voz. Aunque no le quedó claro si fue debido a lo que dijo Scott, al modo en que lo dijo, o por el modo en que le estaba mirando mientras lo decía.

-          ¿Y cuándo…? - se mojó los labios - ¿Cuándo has visto esa verdad?

-          Cuando dejé de oír tu corazón – susurró, pálido - Cuando dejaste de respirar – se acercó un poco más a Isaac sin ser realmente consciente de ello. Y aunque el otro sí que lo fue, no dijo nada por si acaso - No he podido dormir desde entonces… Cada vez que cerraba los ojos te veía allí tirado, en mitad del bosque y sangrando. O en aquella cama de hospital.

-          ¿Y por qué no fuiste a verme? Si realmente…

-          Porque soy un estúpido – se reprochó Scott con dureza – Cuando ocurrió la otra vez, y hace unos días, me dije que sólo era preocupación por otro amigo que estaba a punto de morir… Y cuando supe que os ibais a marchar intenté convencerme de que la rabia que sentía sólo era porque se marchaba otro amigo… - negó, riéndose ante su propia estupidez - Pero esta tarde Kira me dijo que va a tener que mudarse a Washington con sus padres, y ha sido totalmente distinto – su voz se volvió un poco más grave entonces - No he sentido que el corazón se me paraba.

 

La reacción del Beta ante la seriedad e intensidad de las palabras, gestos y miradas de Scott, fue exactamente la misma de antes. Pero tras tragar saliva menos de un minuto después de la última vez, todos los temores de Isaac desaparecieron de golpe.

 

Después de todo, acababa de oír lo que llevaba casi un año esperando, y no iba a ser tan estúpido como para seguir embobado y sin disfrutar del momento en condiciones.

-          No puedo creer que estés aquí.

Scott se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras de Isaac, donde quedó patente ese flirteo que había tenido con él casi desde que se conocieron. Un flirteo que había echado _muchísimo_ de menos.

-          Creo que eso ya lo has dicho.

-          Sí. Bueno. No soy un experto con este tipo de situaciones – Isaac sonrió de medio lado - No sé muy bien qué decir.

-          No hace falta que digas nada.

 

Apenas terminó de hablar, Scott recorrió los centímetros que les separaban hasta que sus labios quedaron tan próximos los unos de los otros, que sintió un cosquilleo electrizante. Pero siendo consciente de que era la primera vez que se besaban estando completamente a solas (y siendo completamente sincero consigo mismo), quiso tomarse su tiempo para saborear el momento largamente pospuesto.

 

Cuando estaba a punto de posar sus labios sobre los húmedos de Isaac, todavía con los ojos abiertos, retrocedió un poco para espiar la reacción de su compañero, y sonrió con un poco de maldad ante el gemidito que se le escapó al Beta. Pero al ser consciente de que él estaba tan desesperado por besarle como lo estaba Isaac, no mantuvo por más tiempo la agonía.

A cámara lenta, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Isaac, pudiendo incluso reflejarse en ellos al estar tan próximos el uno del otro, posó finalmente sus labios sobre los del Beta, dejando que todo su cuerpo se llenara del millón de sensaciones que sintió con el contacto.

 

Fue un beso completamente distinto a los pocos compartidos hasta ahora, y donde la desesperación, la rapidez o la sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido era la tónica general. Esta vez fue un beso lento, sincero y que sabía a nuevo. Un beso que anunciaba el principio de un nuevo camino, y que se le antojaba tan prometedor como excitante.

 

Isaac saboreó los labios de Scott como si de un manjar se tratara. No tenía intención de cerrar los ojos para grabar a fuego aquel momento, pero al final se rindió a la evidencia. Aquella sensación era tan intensa, que sentía que iba a desmayarse de puro placer.

Y al cerrar los ojos y responder con seguridad al tímido beso iniciado por Scott, absolutamente perfecto, se sintió embargado por la emoción de estar rodeado por el chico de sus sueños, que en seguida le abrazó para dar mayor profundidad al beso.

 

En cuanto los brazos del Alpha rodearon su cuerpo convulso por las emociones, fue como recibir una descarga, y rápidamente siguió su ejemplo: Llevó una mano al pecho de Scott, agarrando la chaqueta que aún no había tenido tiempo de quitarse, tal vez para buscar un punto de apoyo; y la otra fue hasta el cuello del moreno, donde sus dedos juguetearon con su corto cabello al tiempo que profundizaba el beso, dando un poco más de fuerza a la presión de sus labios.

 

La situación se caldeó en seguida, y la timidez de los primeros segundos fue rápidamente superada.

Gimiendo sin vergüenza, y probablemente sin ser consciente de que lo estaba haciendo, Scott mordió el labio inferior del rubio, recreándose en su suavidad, para a continuación besar como un hambriento la boca del Beta. Y cuando Isaac respondió al beso con otro igual de intenso, no pudo hacer otra cosa que meter su lengua hasta el fondo, buscando con desesperación la de Isaac.

 

El contacto de ambas lenguas provocó un nuevo gemido a los dos adolescentes, y Isaac se pegó al cuerpo del Alpha de tal modo, que si no fuera porque era un hombre lobo, estaba seguro de que le habría roto algún hueso.

Pero precisamente esa seguridad de saber que no podía hacerle daño, por muy agresivo que fuera, actuó como una mecha en la lívido de Isaac, y decidió que se acabó lo de ser modoso e ir con cuidado: Agarrando con más fuerza la chaqueta de Scott, sin dejar de besarle, le obligó a caminar marcha atrás hasta que se topó con una de las columnas del loft. El choque resonó en el apartamento y un pequeño gruñido por parte de Scott confirmó que había sido más bruto de lo normal… Pero quitando eso, ninguno de los dos paró.

Y ahora que tenía a Scott medianamente apoyado contra una superficie resistente, sus brazos todavía rodeando su cuerpo como si tuviera miedo a que se escapara (qué tontería), Isaac aprovechó para dar el siguiente paso.

Mordiendo esta vez él el labio inferior del Alpha, sonriendo ante el gemido de Scott, bajó una de las manos por el pecho del moreno, recreándose en aquel cuerpo tan asombroso y que por fin podía palpar como deseaba, hasta que acabó a la altura del cinturón. Y viendo que Scott parecía conforme con ello, pues sus besos no habían bajado de intensidad ni de fuerza, bajó un poco más la mano hasta posarla, muy casualmente, sobre la entrepierna abultada de Scott.

 

El roce de las yemas del Beta sobre la tela vaquera fue como un chispazo, y en seguida Scott rompió el contacto de sus labios, soltando un gruñido que no tranquilizó precisamente a Isaac.

-          Perdona. ¿Te he hecho daño?

-          No. No pasa nada.

-          ¿Seguro? – preguntó el rubio. Y aunque estaba fascinado por el aspecto de los labios de Scott, tan húmedos y enrojecidos; no le pasó desapercibido lo apretados que estaban.

-          Sí. Tranquilo – aseguró con una voz increíblemente grave - Sólo me has… sorprendido.

El nerviosismo de Scott era cada vez más evidente. Esta vez no podía fiarse de sus sentidos de hombre lobo, ya que el hecho de que el corazón del Alpha latiera con más rapidez no tenía más explicación que la pura lógica… Pero afortunadamente también era medio humano, y sus ojos humanos le decían que la reacción de Scott no había sido la más adecuada para lo que acababa de ocurrir.

No a no ser, claro, que:

-          Quieres que pare.

No fue una pregunta. Y para que quedara claro, apartó la mano que todavía estaba sobre el cuello de Scott, dándole el espacio que intuía ahora necesitaba.

-          ¡No! – Scott apretó los brazos sobre la cintura de Isaac, en un intento por demostrar confianza - Estoy bien.

-          Tal vez debería parar.

-          Isaac. Todo está bien, ¿vale?

Los brazos de Scott temblaron un poco al hablar, pero Isaac lo achacó a la tensión del momento… Después de todo, si Scott no quisiera seguir, sería el primero en decirlo, ¿no? Y siendo él el Alpha, no es que pudiera obligarle a hacer algo que no quisiera… ¿No?

Aquella explicación le valió, y eso que sonó a una excusa como una catedral, y rápidamente retomó la acción previa.

 

Besó a Scott con ansia, como si los segundos que habían tenido de pausa hubieran sido horas y tuviera que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Aún no había terminado de meterle la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta de Scott, teniendo con su lengua una férrea lucha por ver quién se imponía sobre el otro, cuando empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la cazadora vaquera. Y motivado porque el otro le dejara hacer a su gusto, incluso separándose un poco para darle espacio y maniobrar mejor, en seguida tuvo todos los botones desabrochados y una simple camiseta se convirtió en la única barrera que quedaba para tocar su cuerpo.

 

Sin querer perder el tiempo, tal vez sólo para darle un mordisco juguetón a los labios enrojecidos del Alpha, Isaac levantó la camiseta blanca lo justo para colar una mano por debajo y acariciar POR FIN aquellos abdominales que le habían vuelto loco desde la primera vez que los vio… O, mejor dicho, desde la primera vez que le espió en las duchas del instituto, y en parte le odió porque su cuerpo fuera tan perfecto cuando el suyo, sin estar mal del todo, no era tan firme como el de su amigo, y eso que los dos eran hombres lobos.

Pero ahora eso daba lo mismo, porque ahora lo único importante era que le estaba tocando. Que estaba sintiendo el calor de su piel y la firmeza de sus músculos, y que además, lo estaba haciendo mientras le seguía besando.

 

Todo ello le llevó a un momento de euforia, y casi sin pensar agarró con la mano libre el pelo de Scott. Lo hizo con tanto ímpetu que Scott se golpeó la cabeza contra la columna, y se escuchó un contundente “pum” junto a un ligero temblor de la columna.

-          Derek se va a cabrear al final – canturreó Isaac, sin dejar de besar a Scott, y en el fondo entusiasmado por esa perspectiva: Si Derek le daba una paliza por haber destrozado su casa mientras se lo montaba con Scott, luciría con orgullo las marcas recibidas… Tanto las de Derek, como las que podría dejarle Scott.

Después de todo era un Alpha, y no dejaban de estar en luna llena, donde los hombres lobo son más fuertes de lo normal.

 

Aquella idea, de pronto, se convirtió en su meta a seguir, y se esforzó muy mucho en excitar a Scott hasta el punto de que perdiera el poco control que le quedaba.

Sí. En el fondo estaba siendo un poco masoca… Pero no dejaban de estar en Beacon Hills.

 

Abandonó momentáneamente los labios de Scott, que sin duda agradecerían un poco de tregua, y se centró en el cuello y garganta del Alpha. Scott respondió con un gruñido de placer, y un “Isaac” que sonó a plegaria. Y Isaac siguió adorando su cuerpo, esta vez mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras la mano que no seguía agarrando su pelo, (con bastante agresividad, la verdad), fue hasta el pantalón para bajar la cremallera.

-          Espera, Isaac – murmuró Scott entonces, con la voz un poco quebrada, pero de un modo que en nada se parecía al que hubiera oído hasta ahora - ¿No crees que estamos yendo demasiado deprisa?

 

Isaac se separó enseguida, sorprendido por la pregunta de su compañero. Y la sorpresa creció cuando Scott se mostró aliviado porque ya no le tuviera encima.

-          ¿Demasiado deprisa? – repitió con la voz una octava más aguda.

-          Sí – dijo Scott sin saber muy bien dónde mirar - Cuando besé a Allison por primera vez, pasaron semanas hasta que hicimos… algo más.

-          Oh…

-          Y nosotros… - se sonrojó cuando por fin depositó la mirada sobre los claros ojos de Isaac - Realmente esta es la primera vez que estamos a solas… A solas – recalcó con nerviosismo - A lo mejor deberíamos tomárnoslo con más calma.

-          ¿Más calma? – preguntó escandalizado - Scott. Llevo esperando esto casi desde hace un año. Creo que ya hemos esperado suficiente…

Lo dijo con un pequeño toque de cabreo, aunque sus ojos habían adoptado esa pose de cachorrito perdido.

Y a diferencia de Derek, que definitivamente no era humano, Scott no era inmune a esa carita.

-          Sí. Sí, tienes razón. Perdona.

 

Isaac esperó unos segundos a que Scott terminara de decidirse a seguir, pues ese “Sí, tienes razón”, no le había sonado especialmente seguro.

Y cuando Scott le sonrió con timidez, llevando una mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla con ternura, Isaac no se sintió tan seguro como antes... Tal y como estaba actuando Scott, parecía que no le estuviera gustando lo que estaban haciendo. O que no quería que pasara nada más que unos cuantos besos aquí y allá.

 

Aquello se le antojó absurdo al joven Beta pues, como bien había dicho, llevaba casi un año esperando a que Scott sacara la cabeza de su culo para darse cuenta de que lo suyo podía tener un futuro. Y que lo suyo era mucho más que unos cuantos besos robados después de haber superado con éxito otro momento de vida y muerte, y que no volverían a preocuparse el uno por el otro hasta que tuvieran que afrontar otro peligro.

No. Lo suyo era mucho más que un momento de pasión fruto de la adrenalina acumulada, o una absurda fase de experimentación.

Lo suyo era algo serio, y se merecían tener aquello.

 

Se merecían dar el siguiente paso, aunque fuera en mitad del loft de su antiguo Alpha, al que había acudido desesperado porque no podía controlar el impulso de la luna llena, y donde Scott le había seguido porque estaba convencido de que se iba a marchar a Francia y no volvería a verle jamás, y porque no se había atrevido a hacerlo cuando no hacía ni una semana que había estado a punto de morir…

Y se merecían dar ese paso, mucho más íntimo, aunque viniera de sopetón y sin haber tenido antes una cena romántica o una charla donde demostraran sus sentimientos, porque había pasado un año desde que empezaron a jugar a aquel juego, y a estas alturas ya todo estaba claro entre ellos…

Sí. Se merecían aquello… Claro que sí…

 

Isaac notó el leve temblor de las pupilas de Scott mientras se acercaba a él dispuesto a iniciar otro beso. Vio su reflejo en los ojos de Scott y vio que sus pupilas también temblaban.

Sí. Se merecían aquello…

¿Por qué temblaban entonces, si se merecían aquello?

 

Isaac empezaba a intuir la respuesta.

 

Porque tal vez se lo merecían, pero también se merecían que fuera de otro modo: Sin ser tan de sopetón, cuando hacía una hora ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que aquella noche vería a Scott, y menos aún que acabaría besándole como siempre había deseado.

 

Isaac Lahey cerró los ojos con cierto dolor, siendo consciente de lo que realmente estaban haciendo.

 _Genial_ , se reprochó a sí mismo, dejando los ojos en blanco dentro de su cabeza.

    

Los labios de Scott cada vez estaban más cerca. Y ya había cerrado los ojos, aproximándose a él casi a cámara lenta.

Y Isaac no podía permitir que llegara a hacerlo.

¿Pero, cómo pararle ahora, cuando él mismo había sido el primero en quejarse de que Scott pidiera más calma?

-          ¡Preservativos!

 

Lo gritó sin pensar… Y sin pensar que el grito dejaría sordo a Scott.

Scott meneó la cabeza unos segundos, llevándose las manos a sus doloridos oídos.

-          ¿Qué?

-          ¡No tenemos preservativos! – exclamó Isaac, aunque lo dijo de tal modo que más parecía una recompensa que un supuesto inconveniente.

Scott miró a su alrededor, recordando de golpe que no estaban en su casa.

-          Tienes razón.

-          Podríamos mirar si hay en el baño – propuso Isaac, con cierto temor, al ver que Scott dirigía la vista hacia el baño del loft.

¿Tal vez se había equivocado en sus suposiciones de antes, y Scott _realmente_ quería hacerlo allí y ahora?

-          ¡¡Qué!! – el Alpha le miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza - Tío. Ni de coña le voy a robar un preservativo a Derek. ¿Quieres que me arranque la cabeza cuando se entere?

 

Isaac se sintió repentinamente mareado ante lo absurdo de la situación: Primero había ido al loft de Derek pidiendo ayuda y teniendo una conversación de lo más intensa con su antiguo Alpha. Luego habían echado a su Alpha de su propia casa cuando Scott había aparecido de repente, y casi en seguida se habían morreado como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo… Y de pronto Scott no parecía estar seguro de dar el siguiente paso, pero cuando convencía a Isaac de que deberían ir más despacio, se comportaba como si _eso_ fuera una locura.

¿Y para colmo le llamaba “tío”?

¿Desde cuando Scott le llamaba “tío”?

-          De todos modos – aventuró el rubio, no muy seguro… De nada – Siendo hombres lobo a lo mejor tampoco hace falta usar protección. Se supone que no enfermamos, con lo que no es que vayamos a coger nada raro, ¿no?

-          No lo sé.

Y sí.

Ese “no lo sé”, había sonado total y absolutamente sincero.

-          ¿Quieres que paremos?

-          Yo… - Scott soltó un hondo suspiro - No lo sé, Isaac. No sé muy bien qué hacer ahora. No es que tenga mucha experiencia en esto… Con un chico, quiero decir.

-          ¿Y crees que yo sí? – bromeó.

-          Bueno. Tú estuviste en Francia.

El último comentario dejó sin habla a Isaac durante unos segundos. Segundos en los que le miró con las cejas en todo lo alto, muy quieto.

-          ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-          Pues eso. Que estuviste en Francia y… ¿cogiste experiencia?

La ceja volvió a subir. Tan rápido que Scott penó que tuvo que dolerle, a no ser que ya estuviera habituado a ello… Y teniendo en cuenta que su maestro había sido Derek Hale, pues todo era posible.

-          ¿Acabas de llamarme putón verbenero?

-          ¿Qué? ¡No! No. Claro que no.

-          Scott. Te aseguro que yo tampoco tengo experiencia… De ningún tipo y con ningún género – añadió a regañadientes, pero sabiendo que debía ser sincero… Por humillante que fuera reconocerlo.

-          Pero pensé que tú y Allison…

-          Ya. No llegó a pasar nada. O eso creo…

Esta vez fue el turno de Scott de mostrar sorpresa, quedándose momentáneamente sin palabras y mirando muy fijamente a su compañero. Y aunque no hubiera perfeccionado la técnica de expresarse con simples movimientos de cejas, a Isaac le quedó claro que estaba muy, muy, pero que muy sorprendido.

-          ¿Cómo no puedes estar seguro de algo así?

 

Isaac resopló, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado. De reojo vio el sofá que había al fondo del loft, recordó que era sorprendentemente cómodo, y se dirigió hacia el mismo sin decir nada.

Definitivamente el momento de pasión había terminado, con lo que al menos podían aprovechar para ponerse un poco más cómodos.

Por fortuna Scott pensó lo mismo que él, pues en seguida le siguió y se sentó a su lado, dejando menos de medio metro de distancia entre ellos.

-          Ni siquiera estaba seguro de sentir algo por ella – dijo el rubio en cuanto Scott hubo terminado de quitarse la chaqueta - Al principio sólo lo hice para intentar darte celos. Ella era una chica estupenda, y una gran amiga, y cuando pensé que podría haber algo más no me lo podía creer porque… En fin, porque era Allison – sonrió con cierta vergüenza, pero sabiendo que sin duda Scott sabía de lo que estaba hablando - Pero cada vez que estaba con ella sólo podía pensar en ti, y en que tú también estuviste con ella… – se encogió de hombros, mortificado - Supongo que dentro de mi mente enferma veía aquello como la única posibilidad que tenía de estar contigo, aunque sólo fuera porque era la misma chica que estuvo… contigo… Pero cada vez que iba a pasar algo, me sentía culpable por pensar algo así y… - negó, cerrando los ojos - Y entonces aparecieron los Oni.

-          ¿Los Oni?

-          Sí… - Isaac seguía afectado por sacar a la luz sus fantasmas, pero le reconfortó ver que Scott no sólo no se había marchado, sino que estaba prestando atención a todo lo que decía - ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos poseídos por medio de esas asquerosas moscas?

-          Cómo olvidarlo – trató de bromear, aunque sólo fuera para que Isaac se sintiera mejor - Yo no fui poseído, pero aún recuerdo lo asqueroso que fue sacar esos insectos de Ethan y Aiden.

-          Bueno. Pues estando poseído, pasé una noche con Allion y… - le miró con una mezcla de pena y culpabilidad - No recuerdo qué pasó… Y lo peor es que nunca llegué a decírselo. Que no era realmente yo en ese momento y que ni siquiera… Que ni siquiera estaba enamorado de ella.

 

Scott McCall escuchó con atención la confesión de Isaac. La culpabilidad que sentía era más que evidente, también en sus ojos, y comprendía que se sintiera de ese modo. Sobre todo por lo que le pasó a Allison poco después.

Pero Scott jamás podría culparle por algo así. Y tampoco podía permitir que siguiera mortificándose por ello.

-          Creo que ella lo sabía – aseguró. Y ante el silencio de Isaac, no dudó en continuar – Ella siempre fue la más lista de todos – sonrió con tristeza – Descubrió el modo de acabar con los Oni y nos ayudó a derrotarles sin estar ya con nosotros… Y estoy seguro de que se dio cuenta de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro antes que nosotros mismos.

Isaac sintió una ligera presión en el pecho al pensar en esa posibilidad, pero casi enseguida sintió alivio… Al menos eso significaría que no llegó a engañarla del todo. Y que al menos estuvo con ella cuando ella más necesitaba a un amigo.

-          La hecho mucho de menos – murmuró sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

-          Yo también…

Scott llevó una mano hasta la de Isaac y la apretó con cariño.

El Beta respondió el gesto con una tímida sonrisa que era sorprendentemente parecida a la que pudo ver en él por primera vez aquel lejano día en el veterinario, cuando acababa de aprender a quitar el dolor y lo hizo con ese cachorro herido.

Aquel lejano día en que comprendió que, si se concedía una oportunidad, _sí_ podría acabar enamorándose de su amigo.

 

Permanecieron así, en silencio, durante unos minutos. Hasta que:

-          ¿Sería muy estúpido si te dijera que esta noche no quiero que pase nada más?

Fue Scott quien lo preguntó en voz alta, si bien era lo que pensaban los dos.

-          No. No lo serías.

-          ¿Y si te dijera que me haría muy feliz simplemente poder dormir a tu lado?

Isaac tragó con dificultad.

Parecía mentira después de la sesión de besos de antes y de haber estado a punto de hacer algo más; pero tener a Scott mirándole del modo en que lo estaba haciendo, y diciéndole aquello… Era más que feliz de admitir que se quedaba con eso último por encima de todo lo demás.

 

El Beta sonrió con una mezcla de timidez y flirteo que Scott se dijo que tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse si no quería sufrir un ataque al corazón detrás de otro, y dejó un casto beso en sus labios.

-          Ahora entiendo por qué eres el Alpha – dijo con ese toque de prepotencia tan propio de Isaac y que en el pasado había detestado, pero sin el que ahora no podría vivir - Siempre tienes las mejores ideas…

 

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra aparición estelar, que hace que este capítulo sea uno de mis favoritos ;)

 

Scott no esperó a que el Sheriff terminara de abrir la puerta de la residencia Stilinski para entrar en ella, después de que hubiera aporreado dicha puerta como un poseso. Y cuando el hombre aún no había tenido tiempo de darle los buenos días, el adolescente ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hasta la zona de los dormitorios, tropezando con los escalones de lo rápido que iba, pero sin aminorar un segundo la velocidad.

 

Sólo eran las 10 de la mañana y llevaba menos de media hora despierto, pero las ansias por ver a Stiles eran tal, que no pensó ni un segundo que a lo mejor tendría que haber avisado antes de presentarse en la casa de su mejor amigo.

 

Sólo podía pensar que hacía menos de media hora había despertado pegado a Isaac con una más que evidente erección entre las piernas, y que medio dormido había restregado dicha erección contra el redondeado y perfecto trasero de Isaac, hasta que de pronto los dos fueron muy, _muy_ conscientes de lo que estaba pasando, y todo se volvió extrañamente incómodo: Sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a mirarse a los ojos, y marchándose cinco minutos después con un tímido beso que en nada se parecía a los de la noche anterior, y casi sin haberse dirigido la palabra.

 

Scott no quería entrar en pánico… No quería entrar MÁS en pánico, y sabía que sólo había una persona que podría ayudarle.

-          Stiles. Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo sin respirar, y por supuesto sin haber llamado antes de entrar… De lo que se arrepintió un segundo después, cuando descubrió horrorizado que Stiles no estaba precisamente solo - ¿Derek?

 

El hombre lobo levantó la cabeza de la almohada, donde había estado durmiendo plácidamente hasta que Scott entró como un vendaval, y parpadeó varias veces para intentar despertarse y entender lo que estaba pasando.

 

A su lado Stiles, al que se le veía completamente despierto, no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra. No antes de que Derek se hubiera incorporado en la cama (afortunadamente llevaba puestos los pantalones), hubiera lanzado una mirada asesina y un gruñido al Alpha que acababa de despertarle, y hubiera salido de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo, sin querer perder el tiempo en buscar sus botas, calcetines y camiseta.

 

Una vez a solas, los dos adolescentes se miraron el uno al otro sin saber qué decir: Scott con cara de “tierra trágame”, y Stiles con cara de “mi amigo está loco y acabo de descubrirlo”.

 

Con modorra, el chico humano apartó las sábanas que Derek había dejado caer sobre él en su precipitada marcha, y se peinó lo mejor que pudo el pelo revuelto con los dedos.

-          Tío. ¿Es que quieres morir? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí después de haberle echado de su casa? Nunca le había visto así – abrió mucho los ojos - Me he acojonado y todo, y eso que no me estaba mirando a mí.

-          No pensé que estaría aquí – admitió con cautela Scott, todavía impresionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir… Jamás habría pensado que el día que viera a Stiles y Derek en la cama, miedo sería sido lo primero que sintiera.

-          ¿Y dónde demonios querías que fuera? – hizo un aspaviento que le recordó a su mejor amigo que era hiperactivo, pues ninguna otra persona sería capaz de moverse tan rápido nada más levantarse de la cama - ¿Sabes que en el fondo no es un animal y que no duerme en el bosque, verdad? – se quedó quieto de golpe, llevándose una mano a la frente - No puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso.

-          No me acordaba.

-          ¿En serio? – Stiles recuperó su movilidad habitual - ¿Ni siquiera cuando te has despertado en su casa y has visto que _no_ estaba el dueño de esa casa? – le miró con una mezcla de asombro y miedo - Caray, Scott. Sí que debisteis montároslo bien para que todavía no te funcione el cerebro.

-          ¿Qué? ¡No! No pasó nada de eso.

-          Está bien, colega – murmuró, terminando de salir de la cama y sentándose en el borde - Si de repente te has vuelto un modoso y no quieres dar detalles, por mí genial. Sólo te pido que la próxima vez lo organicéis un poco mejor, porque no sabes lo que me costó convencer a Derek para que no te tachara de la lista de amigos.

-          No… No lo entiendes. No pasó nada entre Isaac y yo.

Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par mientras Scott tomaba asiento sobre la silla del escritorio.

-          ¿Me estás diciendo que echasteis a Derek de su casa en mitad de la noche para luego marcharos y dejar el loft vacío? Tío. Eso es cruel.

-          No. Sí que nos quedamos… Pero…

-          ¿Pero? ¿Por qué dices que no pasó nada entonces?

-          Porque no pasó nada de lo que tú crees… - protestó, pero luchando por no alzar la voz. Sobre todo cuando recordó que en el piso de abajo había cierto hombre lobo que ahora mismo le odiaba mucho, y que lo último que querría saber es lo que hizo con Isaac en su propia casa - Estuvimos casi toda la noche hablando, y al final nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá, abrazados y… Y fue genial… - la sonrisa tonta que le salió en cuanto recordó ese momento de Isaac plácidamente dormido entre sus brazos, poco antes de que a él también le venciera el sueño, desapareció en cuanto fue consciente del modo en que le estaba mirando Stiles - ¿Qué pasa?

-          Nada. Que se me había olvidado la cara de idiota que pones cuando estás en ese plan.

-          Estoy hablando en serio.

-          Y yo también… Ahora… - puso cara de maniaco asesino - ¿Me explicas dónde está el problema?

El Alpha resopló, mirando al techo.

-          Lo que pasa es que no pasó nada de… lo otro… Ya sabes…

-          ¿Por qué demonios no? – movió los brazos, escandalizado - ¿No se te levantó o qué?

-          ¡No! Quiero decir, sí. Y sí que hubo… algo. Nos besamos… En plan, mucho… ¿sabes? – el sonrojo de Scott subía de intensidad con cada palabra que decía - Y… Hubo cierto… tocamiento y…

-          Bien. Eso está muy bien… ¿Y qué más?

-          Dios. ¿No te da vergüenza que hablemos de esto? Porque yo me estoy muriendo del corte.

-          ¡Bromeas! – soltó una carcajada histérica - Después de la exhaustiva descripción de tu primera vez con Allison, ya estoy a vuelta de todo con tu vida sexual… ¡Y entonces ni siquiera sabía de lo que estabas hablando! Pero ahora sí lo sé, y encima por una vez estamos hablando de lo mismo. _Exactamente_ de lo mismo – alzó un puño en gesto de victoria - Así que casi me alegro de poder compartir experiencias.

-          Ese el problema… - el entusiasmo de Stiles no contagió a su mejor amigo - Que no hay experiencias que compartir. Porque no pasó nada de nada y… Y me puse un poco nervioso…

-          Pero eso es normal. A todos nos pasa – aseguró, serio, mas en seguida sonrió como un bobalicón – Dios. Qué alivio decir por fin “nos” y abandonar el grupo de los vírgenes.

Scott ignoró el último comentario de Stiles. Algo que le habría resultado imposible en el pasado, pero que a fuerza de práctica se había convertido en un experto.

-          Fue distinto… Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

-          Scott. En serio. Te quiero y todo eso, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo quieres que te ayude… A no ser, claro, que necesites que te explique cómo funciona todo eso de la abeja y la flor… - el silencio de Scott fue bastante tenso, y Stiles casi se cayó de la cama ante el ímpetu de acercarse a su amigo - Dios mío. ¡Quieres que te explique cómo funciona!

-          Ya te lo he dicho – resopló, avergonzado - No tengo nada de experiencia.

-          ¿Pero no fuiste a clase de educación sexual?

-          Sí. Pero por si lo has olvidado, en esa clase había un hombre y una mujer… No decían nada de… dos hombres…

-          Oh – abrió los ojos de par en par – Ohhh. Claro… - se levantó de la cama para colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo - Bueno, Scott. Llegado a este punto sólo hay un consejo que puedo darte – dejó un par de segundos de pausa para crear mayor expectación - Porno.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Ya sabes… Compra porno gay. O ni eso, porque por ahí hay miles de webs gratuitas donde tienes todo lo necesario – levantó las manos en gesto apaciguador - Y ya te digo que no es de lo mejor que hay, pero al menos tendrás ejemplos bastante gráficos.

Scott miró a su amigo en silencio, en una pose bastante similar a la que Derek empleaba con él cada vez que le tenía cerca.

-          No pienso ver porno gay, Stiles. Y menos sabiendo que es algo que tú has visto.

-          Scott. Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia – torció el gesto en lo que pretendía ser una mueca amenazante - Y teniendo en cuenta que hace media hora me he despertado de _muy_ buen humor, ya es decir lo que me estás cansando.

-          Es que no se trata de porno… O de sexo. Es distinto.

-          ¿Distinto? Las partes del cuerpo humano que intervienen son exactamente las mismas, Scott. Me da igual que seas un hombre lobo.

-          No es eso.

-          ¡Entonces qué!

-          ¡Que estoy enamorado de Isaac!

Lo dijo como si esa fuera la clave de todo. La verdad absoluta.

Pero Stiles no lo entendió así.

O, mejor dicho, no entendió nada.

-          ¿Y?

-          Y nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de estar con un chico. Pero resulta que Isaac _es_ un chico y… Y cuando fui al loft de Derek sólo podía pensar que no quería que se marchara y que le quería pero… - puso cara de cachorrito perdido - Pero cuando todo eso se solucionó, me di cuenta de que no había pensado en todo lo que iba a pasar después y… Y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer ahora… Y por la reacción de Isaac de esta mañana creo que a él le pasa lo mismo – al terminar de soltar la parrafada fue consciente de que Stiles no le había interrumpido una sola vez… Lo que era más que sorprendente, la verdad. Es más, si lo pensaba detenidamente, estaba convencido de que era la primera vez que ocurría algo así en toda su vida - ¿Qué pasa?

-          Nada – dijo serio, y justo después se levantó con calma de la cama para darle un corto abrazo – Enhorabuena, Scott – continuó una vez hubo ocupado su posición previa en el borde de la cama - Isaac y tú estáis estúpidamente enamorados el uno del otro.

Scott esperó paciente a que su casi hermano dijera algo más. Pero cuando los segundos pasaron y Stiles no hizo otra cosa que encogerse de hombros, como preguntándole por qué le seguía mirando tan fijamente, el Alpha no pudo contenerse más.

-          ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?

-          ¿Y qué más quieres que te diga? – se quejó cual niño pequeño - La parte de “y fueron felices y comieron perdices” ya queda un poco desfasada. Aunque en vuestro caso sería “y aullaron felices bajo la luz de la luna y se fueron a cazar conejos”.

-          ¡Ese! ¡Ese es el problema! Que además de que Isaac y yo no hemos hecho nada parecido, nunca; está el inconveniente de que somos hombres lobo.

El adolescente parpadeó varias veces, intentando descifrar el posible significado oculto de aquella declaración.

No lo consiguió.

-          ¿Por qué es un inconveniente? Con Allison no tuviste problemas.

-          Pero Allison no era un hombre lobo y… Y no sé cómo podrá reaccionar Isaac y… - se llevó las manos al pelo, nervioso – Por eso estoy aquí porque… Bueno. Tú eres el experto en ese sentido.

-          Experto, ¿yo? – se rió escandalosamente durante unos segundos, hasta que de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó una mano a la boca, asombrado – Dios mío. ¡Tienes razón! Llevo haciéndolo sólo desde hace unas semanas pero soy el experto en cómo tirarse a un hombre lobo.

-          Stiles…

-          Y teniendo en cuenta que a quien me estoy tirando es a _Mr. Derek Hale_ , soy más que un experto. ¡Soy el jodido número uno de la promoción! – miró al techo en actitud pensativa - Debería escribir mis memorias para ayudar a las futuras generaciones.

-          Stiles. ¡Quieres callarte!

-          Hey. ¡Crees que eso son modos de hablarle al experto!

Desesperado, el Alpha se llevó las manos a la cara, ocultándose al resto del mundo.

-          No sé para qué he venido.

Siguió en esa posición, lamentándose de su mala suerte y de los amigos que no eran capaces de entenderle, cuando de pronto la silla en la que estaba empezó a moverse. Abrió los ojos para ver que Stiles la estaba arrastrando hasta colocarla al lado de la cama para que estuvieran bien juntos.

-          Primero de todo: Relájate – sentenció Stiles, levantando un dedo en el aire - No soy capaz de oír tu corazón pero SÉ que estás a punto de tener un infarto. Y segundo – levantó un segundo dedo - Nadie espera que lo sepas todo. Isaac menos que nadie.

-          ¿Eso debe hacer que me sienta mejor?

-          ¡Claro que sí! Isaac y tú estáis exactamente en el mismo punto. Acabáis de descubrir, y ya era hora, por cierto, que estáis enamorados el uno del otro. Sea lo que sea lo que vayáis a hacer a partir de ahora, vais a poder descubrirlo juntos, sabiendo que lo único importante es que estáis juntos y que os queréis – vio que su mejor amigo seguía dudando, e insistió un poco más - Lo demás no importa, Scott. Ni siquiera hace falta que lo hagáis ya.

-          Pero y si él quiere – protestó cual niño pequeño.

-          ¿Lo sabes seguro? ¿Se lo has preguntado? – no esperó a que le respondiera - Por lo que me has dicho, ahora mismo Isaac tiene que estar igual de asustado y preocupado que tú… Y a no ser que venga a verme en los próximos días, porque _yo_ soy el experto – se señaló a sí mismo en gesto prepotente - intuyo que tendrá esta misma conversación con Chris.

Fue decir aquello, y los dos amigos se miraron con cara de horror, imaginándose esa posible situación.

-          No me gustaría estar en la piel de Isaac ahora mismo – murmuró Scott.

-          ¿De Isaac? ¿Y qué me dices del pobre Chris? Ya es mayor, ¿sabes? ¡Puede darle un infarto!

-          Pensé que estábamos hablando de mí y de Isaac.

El gesto de molestia de Scott fue rápidamente superado por el de Stiles.

-          Pero que egocéntrico te vuelves cuando son tus pelotas las que están en juego - negó con desagrado el comportamiento de su mejor amigo - En resumen, Scott. Habla con él. Toda esta tontería a la que habéis estado jugando desde hace un año, se habría resuelto con que hubierais hablado durante un minuto y hubierais sido sinceros el uno con el otro… Y eso es lo que tenéis que seguir haciendo. Si piensas que Isaac quiere algo, lo que sea, _pregúntaselo_. Te aseguro que se alegrará un montón de que lo hagas, pues así verá que tú estás tan asustado y asquerosamente enamorado como lo está él.

Scott tardó unos segundos en digerir la parrafada de Stiles, y al final comprendió que tenía razón en absolutamente todo.

-          ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto el más listo de todos?

-          Perdona, ¿“desde cuándo”? – entornó los ojos - Siempre he sido el más listo de todos… Soy EL EXPERTO.

El suspiro de Scott resonó en toda la habitación.

-          Por qué demonios he tenido que usar esa palabra.

 

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

 

Scott jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, y menos que nadie al propio Stiles… Pero cuando se marchó después de haber hablado con él (y después de haberle pedido un millón de veces perdón a Derek cuando se lo encontró tomando café con el Sheriff y todavía medio dormido), se encontraba muchísimo mejor. Después de todo Stiles siempre tenía razón, y cuando dijo que él era el experto, no lo hizo con la boca pequeña…

Otra cosa era que iba a arrepentirse de ello toda la vida, claro, porque acababa de proporcionarle a Stiles la excusa perfecta para querer llevar siempre la razón. Incluso cuando había veces en las que no decía más que disparates, y que eran bastante frecuentes.

 

Pero eso ahora no importaba.

Ahora lo único importante era seguir el consejo de Stiles de relajarse y disfrutar del momento que estaba viviendo con Isaac, y hacerlo sin miedo. Y en vez de acojonarse pensando qué se suponía que hacían dos chicos en su primera cita, o cómo se suponía que le decía un chico a otro que le quería (y que todavía no había tenido ocasión de hacerlo, por cierto); se limitó a pensar en algo que le apetecería hacer con su mejor amigo/novio (el título definitivo todavía estaba en periodo de prueba), y no temer las posibles consecuencias.

 

Y teniendo en cuenta que había estado viviendo con Isaac durante casi un año, se podía decir que era un experto en cuanto a los gustos y preferencias del Beta, con lo que no tuvo muchos problemas en organizar una especie de “cita pero que no tiene por qué ir a más porque lo importante es que Isaac se sienta querido”…

Sí. Scott McCall tenía mucho que mejorar a la hora de poner título a sus planes.

 

La noche elegida fue la del viernes siguiente a aquella mítica noche de luna llena, y casi sin haber tenido ocasión de hablar en persona (por teléfono era otra cosa muy distinta), al tener que seguir con su vida de adolescentes y donde las clases en sus respectivos institutos, los entrenamientos de Lacrosse y su trabajo en el veterinario, les robaron mucho tiempo para poder estar más tiempo juntos.

Pero por fin llegó la noche del viernes, y Isaac se presentó puntual como un inglés frente a la puerta de la residencia McCall a las 8 de la tarde.

 

El momento en que Scott abrió la puerta fue increíblemente… normal.

Cuando sonó el timbre el Alpha sintió que volvían los nervios al no tener muy seguro cómo debía saludar a Isaac, ahora que un ligero abrazo (y que era como le saludaba desde que pasó a formar parte de su grupo de amigos) a lo mejor no era lo más indicado.

Pero por fortuna Isaac acabó con las dudas antes de que estas hubieran ido a mayores, y en cuanto le tuvo en frente y le mostró esa amplia sonrisa que causaba estragos en el sistema nervioso de Scott, le besó como si no llevaran una semana de sequía en ese aspecto. Es decir, le besó con seguridad, pero sin que la pasión propia de estar haciendo algo relativamente nuevo, empañara lo que no dejaba de ser un saludo de bienvenida.

 

Algo que Scott agradeció infinitamente, pues cuando el rubio rompió el beso y entró en la casa como si fuera la suya propia, no tuvo problemas en seguirle, tranquilo y relajado, y más que dispuesto a disfrutar de lo que quiera que fuera a ocurrir mientras Isaac estuviera allí.    

 

Entraron en la cocina, donde Scott había estado preparando la cena hasta ese momento.

-          He preparado tacos – anunció, terminando de colocar los condimentos en la bandeja, y sacando las tortitas de maíz del microondas.

-          Genial – pasó un brazo por los hombros de Scott, mirando los platos repletos de comida - Me encanta la comida Mexicana.

-          Lo sé – Scott giró el cuello para responder a Isaac y, ahora que le tenía tan cerca y era superior a sus fuerzas, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios - ¿Quieres que cenemos en el salón o en mi habitación?

El Beta no pareció sorprendido por la repentina muestra de afecto del otro, y Scott saltó de alegría dentro de su cabeza… Las cosas estaban marchando estupendamente bien.

-          ¿No molestaremos a tu madre? – preguntó Isaac mientras cogía los platos y esperaba a que Scott hiciera lo propio con las bebidas.

-          No. Ella tiene turno doble y no vendrá hasta mañana. Estaremos solos.

Las novedades fueron respondidas por el invitado con un descarado alzamiento de cejas, y que ya no parecía tan espeluznante como al principio. Scott no tuvo muy claro si era porque ya había aprendido a diferenciar unos alzamientos de cejas de otros (si es que había alguna diferencia entre ellos), o que ahora simplemente era incapaz de ver nada con malos ojos si era Isaac quien lo hacía.

_Dios mío, Stiles tenía razón. Estoy estúpidamente enamorado de este chico._

-          Genial – señaló Isaac, eufórico, mas en seguida su semblante se tornó un poco serio - ¿Sabe tu madre que soy yo quien viene?

-          Sí, claro.

-          Y… ¿sabe en calidad de qué vengo?

-          ¿Qué? – paró en el primer escalón para mirar a Isaac - Claro. Sabe que he quedado con mi novio…

-          Oh… - empezaron a subir las escaleras - ¿Y le parece bien?

-          Bueno. Sería un poco hipócrita que no quisiera que estuviera saliendo con un hombre lobo cuando su hijo es otro, ¿no?

-          No sabía que fueras tan gracioso – murmuró Isaac, sarcástico, mientras entraban en el dormitorio de Scott y empezaban a colocar los platos sobre la cama.

Sorprendentemente, teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que empleaban la palabra que empezaba por “n”, ninguno de los dos parecía incómodo ante ella. O, siendo exactos, ninguno parecía incómodo ante el hecho de que usar la palabra que empezaba por “n” acababa de hacer oficial, seria y permanente su relación.

-          No, Isaac. Está encantada con que _tú_ seas mi novio – sonrió a su novio - Es más. Me ha pedido que te pregunte si puedes enseñarme francés… - se encogió de hombros – Dice que siempre es bueno conocer otros idiomas, y ya que tú sabes uno...

Isaac se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero y sin haberse quitado los zapatos antes (pero Scott no protestó, con lo que todo estaba bien), y torció ligeramente el cuello para mirar con descaro a su compañero.

-          Lo haré encantado… Pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

-          ¿Has olvidado la parte de que somos novios? – protestó - No puedes cobrar a tu novio.

-          No he dicho que vaya a hacerlo en metálico.

-          Oh… Ohhh – se dio una palmada mental en la frente… Eso era lo que hacía que todos le llamaran Capitán Obvio, ¿verdad? - Me gusta como piensas.

-          Por favor – murmuró Isaac, acercándose a Scott en cuanto éste se hubo sentado a su lado - No cites al entrenador cuando estoy a punto de besarte.

La sonrisa bobalicona de Scott fue respondida por otra de Isaac, y ambas se fundieron en un beso más intenso que el de antes, y donde furtivos roces de sus lenguas provocaron sendas descargas eléctricas en los dos adolescentes.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban agitadamente, pero las sonrisas de felicidad seguían en sus labios.

_Dios santo. Esto está yendo increíblemente bien._

-          Será mejor que comamos antes de que se enfríe – propuso Scott, borracho de alegría, pero no queriendo arruinar una comida que le había tenido dos horas en la cocina.

Isaac asintió y preparó un taco bien repleto de carne, al que dio un enorme bocado propio de un hombre lobo adolescente.

El gemido de placer que soltó mientras masticaba fue directo a la entrepierna de Scott, quien luchó por mantener la compostura.

-          Está buenísimo – admitió el Beta cuando aún no había terminado de tragar.

-          Gracias – murmuró sonrojado, y en parte era por el cumplido - Es una receta familiar. Es lo único que sé cocinar.

El intento de Scott de quitarle importancia al cumplido (y sobre todo de disimular que acababa de empalmarse con aquel gemido) no fue respondido por Isaac como el Alpha habría esperado: Pues en seguida pudo captar un ligero cambio en el latido del corazón de Isaac, que empezó a latir más rápido.

Preocupado, le miró fijamente y vio que tanto los labios como las pupilas del chico estaban temblando.

-          Nadie había cocinada para mí… - susurró el Beta, luchando por recuperar la compostura – Chris si lo hace pero… No es lo mismo – mostró esa sonrisa tímida y absolutamente adorable a la que no podría resistirse nadie que no tuviera corazón - Es agradable.

-          Me alegro de que te guste – Scott, comprendiendo el motivo de su reacción, acarició una rodilla de Isaac con ternura, dejando que durante unos segundos no se oyera nada más que sus respiraciones.

************

Comieron con calma mientras charlaban de un poco de todo.

Parecía mentira después de una media de dos horas de charla telefónica cada noche en la última semana, pero siempre había temas nuevos que surgían, o viejos que en persona sonaban como nuevos. Sobre todo cuando Isaac le contaba anécdotas de su nuevo instituto o de los meses pasados en Francia, y se le escapaba el acento francés sin darse cuenta.

Y todas y cada una de esas veces, Scott luchaba por no tirarse encima de él y mandar a la porra la calificación de “para todos los públicos” en la que se habían movido hasta ahora… Pero debía reconocer que le estaba costando horrores: Ya resultaba difícil resistirse a un Isaac Lahey vestido para matar, con ese jersey tan ajustado que le gustaba ponerse, con su eterna bufanda y con aquellos vaqueros recién sacados de la pasarela; como para añadirle ahora un acento de lo más sexy, saliendo de aquellos labios que hacía mucho que no besaba.

Exactamente desde hacía diez minutos.

 

Algo dentro de su interior (tal vez su parte animal) debió pensar que aquello era intolerable, y un segundo estaba asintiendo ante algo que había dicho Isaac, ya no recordaba el qué, y al segundo se había echado encima de él y le estaba besando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Por fortuna ya habían quitado los platos y latas de refrescos de la cama, y por fortuna Isaac debía estar pensando lo mismo; porque respondió con ganas al poco discreto acercamiento del Alpha, y enseguida estaban los dos tumbados en la cama, agarrándose de la ropa y devorando sus respectivas bocas como sólo harían dos hambrientos.

 

En un momento dado Scott le quitó la bufanda (la obsesión por aquella prenda empezaba a ser preocupante), y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-          Tus ojos están brillando – susurró, sonriendo con picardía.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó Isaac con mirada burlona - Porque los tuyos también.

Sorprendido, Scott buscó su reflejo en la pantalla del ordenador, ahora apagado, y se encontró con dos luces rojas devolviendo su mirada. Por un instante luchó por recuperar la concentración y que volvieran a ser humanos, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que era absurdo perder el tiempo con eso: Primero porque los de Isaac tenían pinta de seguir brillando por más tiempo, y eso le gustaba; y segundo porque intuía que aquello iba a pasarle más de una vez en lo que quedaba de noche.

-          Me parece bien… - murmuró, devolviendo la atención al Beta, que seguía tumbado en su cama, esperando paciente - ¿Podemos seguir con la parte de besarnos?

-          Por supuesto.

Isaac no esperó a que Scott terminara de acercarse, y él mismo agarró de la nuca al Alpha para pegar sus labios a los suyos. En seguida el casto beso se transformó en uno más animal, y mordisqueó con placer el labio inferior del moreno, sintiendo cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina ante el gemido que soltó Scott en cuanto notó el pinchazo de sus dientes.

Como pudo, pues no quería romper el contacto de labios con labios, Scott se movió para acabar de rodillas y poder mantener el equilibrio mientras le quitaba el jersey y camiseta a Isaac, y luego hacía lo propio con su ropa.

Tiró todas las prendas al suelo, sin importarle donde cayeran, y cuando iba a reanudar el beso (no tuvo más remedio que separarse para poder quitarse la ropa) se encontró con una visión que le quitó la respiración.

 

Ya había visto a Isaac sin camiseta.

La primera vez que lo hizo, y que pudo hacerlo a conciencia y no mientras se cambiaban todos en el vestuario, no fue precisamente una situación propensa para explayarse en la contemplación de aquel cuerpo tan asombroso. Y es que tener que ver cómo Isaac se metía en una bañera llena de hielo, para luego oírle gritar de miedo porque pensaba que le había atrapado la manada de Alphas; no era precisamente un buen momento para pararse a pensar en lo condenadamente atractivo que era su amigo.

Pero desde aquel incidente, debía reconocer que esperaba ansioso las clases de educación física o los días de entrenamiento, y que en ellos siempre se las arreglaba para que su turno en la ducha coincidiera con el de Isaac.

 

Ahora no era así. Ahora no tenía por qué lanzar furtivas miradas o contar los días que pasarían hasta que pudiera volver a ver un poco más de aquel cuerpo. Ahora se le estaba presentando frente a él (mejor dicho, bajo él), y no tenía más palabra para describirlo que PERFECTO.

Siempre le había fascinado aquel tono de piel, un poco más pálida que la suya, y que ahora había adquirido un tono rosado a causa de la excitación… Algo que no le estaba haciendo nada bien al sistema nervioso de Scott.    

-          ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó el Beta con cierto retintín, y Scott comprendió que había captado perfectamente lo acelerado que se había puesto su corazón.

Bueno. A estas alturas aquello era más que evidente.

-          Mucho – admitió sin vergüenza, lanzando una mirada más que descarada al cuerpo que había bajo él, haciéndole un examen completo.

-          Tú no estás nada mal tampoco – aseguró Isaac, llevando una mano hasta el antebrazo de Scott para dibujar con la yema de los dedos las dos líneas de su tatuaje – Siempre me ha fascinado tu tatuaje.

-          Pensé que no te gustaban. Tú no tienes ninguno.

-          Y no me gustan – respondió en un susurro, sin dejar de perfilar las líneas oscuras que resaltaban en el musculoso brazo – Desde que tengo memoria, he tenido moratones y marcas que tenía que intentar esconder para que nadie supiera lo que pasaba en casa – murmuró con la voz hueca, como si realmente no estuviera allí – Porque entonces él se enteraría y eso sería mucho peor. Por eso nunca le vi el sentido a querer marcar tu piel para siempre – alzó un poco la vista para centrarse de nuevo en Scott, que le estaba mirando con los ojos vidriosos, y trató de sonreír para quitarle hierro al asunto – Pero reconozco que a ti te queda muy bien.

Scott luchó por no dejar escapar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir, y tuvo que tragar varias veces para recuperar la voz. Cogió la mano de Isaac que estaba acariciando su piel, y la apretó entre las suyas con un cuidado asombroso.

-          Cuando Chris y yo fuimos a rescatarte, tenías el cuerpo lleno de golpes y heridas. Igual que cuando fuir a verte al hospital, después de que te hubieras electrocutado – dijo con la voz rota - No quiero volver a verte herido.

-          Vivimos en Beacon Hills – alzó una ceja sarcástica - Eso va a ser difícil.

-          Ya me encargaré de que nada malo te pase – continuó, serio, sin haberle contagiado el intento de humor de Isaac - Que nadie vuelva a ponerte una mano encima.

La seriedad con que Scott dijo aquello, como si fuera un juramento a vida o muerte, hizo temblar a Isaac de pies a cabeza.

 

Ojalá hubiera oído aquellas palabras mucho antes. Cuando sólo era un crío asustado de su propia sombra, y cada noche se preguntaba si algún día todo cambiaría para bien.

Si hubiera conocido a Scott entonces, todos los miedos e inseguridades que seguían formando parte de su ser, y muchos de los cuales jamás llegaría a vencer, tal vez no habrían existido nunca.

 

Isaac se incorporó en la cama para estar a la altura del moreno, colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas y, mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos claros humedecidos por las lágrimas, le dio un dulce beso en el que puso toda su alma.

-          Te quiero – susurró cuando despegó sus labios de los de Scott, y al segundo se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer - Lo… Lo siento – tartamudeó, apartando las manos de las mejillas - Sé que es muy pronto, y debería haber esperado más para…

-          Yo también te quiero – le interrumpió Scott, también en un susurro. Pero a diferencia de Isaac, no se asustó cuando oyó las palabras salir de sus labios. Antes bien, le gustó cómo sonaron – Llevo toda la semana queriendo decírtelo – continuó, sonriendo con timidez - Pero tenía miedo de asustarte si…

-          Dilo otra vez… - pidió Isaac, con voz temblorosa - Por favor, dilo otra vez.

Scott jamás le negaría algo así.

-          Te quiero.

Isaac tragó de nuevo, y un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Un escalofrío que en nada se parecía a los que tuvo cuando le estaban dando descargas eléctricas.

-          Suena bien.

-          Sí. Suena muy bien – Scott se pegó a su oído para susurrarle – Te quiero, Isaac Lahey.

Los ojos de Isaac brillaron con las palabras de Scott, conmovido por la ternura que había encerrada en ellas, y se abrazó al cuello del Alpha con tanto ímpetu que acabaron cayendo los dos en el colchón.

-          Yo también te quiero – susurró, todavía encima de Scott y sin mucha intención de recuperar el equilibrio - Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero.

El moreno respondió como pudo a los besos que Isaac empezó a dejar en sus labios y mejillas, y soltó una tímida carcajada cuando sintió los labios del Beta sobre su cuello.

Siempre había sido uno de sus puntos más sensibles, y más desde que se convirtió en hombre lobo… Sabía que tenía algo que ver con el instinto de dominación de los lobos, pero nunca le había sacado el valor suficiente para preguntarle a nadie por qué era tan intenso. Ni a Deaton, ni por supuesto a Derek.

Pero lo que sí sabía, era que se volvía loco cada vez que Allison le besaba allí, y que con Isaac le estaba pasando lo mismo.

 

Agarró las caderas de Isaac con ambas manos, colocándole encima de él para que pudiera besarle a su gusto, girando incluso el cuello para darle más superficie que besar.

Isaac sonrió malicioso ante el _sutil_ gesto de su compañero, y no dudó en darle lo que este pedía. Besó con fuerza a la altura de la yugular, satisfecho cuando dejó un chupetón pese a que éste durara sólo un segundo (en ese sentido la autocuración era una mierda), y cuando Scott ronroneó no dudó en darle un poco más de agresividad a sus besos, marcando incluso la piel con sus dientes… humanos.

 

Sin embargo, ante la leve presión de los dientes sobre su piel, Scott actuó como si acabara de tener un orgasmo, y levantó las caderas de la cama para poder pegarse a Isaac al tiempo que le llamaba en un jadeo.

Todo llegó a la vez: la voz ronca de Scott diciendo su nombre. El sabor de su piel sobre su lengua. El aroma de su cuerpo (especialmente intenso en la zona del cuello), directo a su olfato. Y la entrepierna abultada de Scott chocando contra la suya, ambas encerradas en sus respectivos pantalones.

Isaac no podía permanecer quieto un segundo más.

Era, literalmente, algo que iba en contra de su instinto.

 

Sin parar de besarle y soltar algún que otro mordisco, en el centro de su pecho y a la altura de las costillas y ante los que Scott respondió más excitado incluso que antes; Isaac fue bajando por aquel maravilloso torso, y con el que había soñado durante demasiado tiempo.

Al llegar a la altura de la cintura, viendo que Scott estaba borracho de placer y no hacía otra cosa que gemir y agarrar las sábanas, luchando por mantenerse quieto; no le importó tener que hacer él todo el trabajo.

Sentándose a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Scott, después de manosear su pecho musculoso sobre el que habían empezado a formarse gotas de sudor; empezó a desabrochar el cinturón y los pantalones del vaquero.

Cuando por fin hubo bajado la cremallera del todo y era bien visible el calzoncillo bajo los vaqueros, se dio cuenta de que Scott ya no estaba gimiendo. Que por el contrario, le estaba mirando muy fijamente.    

-          ¿Estoy yendo demasiado deprisa?

-          ¿Qué? – la mayor parte de la sangre del Alpha, y cuyos ojos rojos brillaban como dos luces de freno, había bajado hasta el sur, con lo que le costó entender lo que estaba preguntando Isaac - ¡No! – se incorporó sobre los codos para besar el hombro de Isaac y, de paso, bajarse él mismo los pantalones - No, no. Todo va bien… Si tú también quieres, claro.

Isaac respondió con una mirada de incredulidad, tras lo que empujó a Scott para que acabara de nuevo tumbado sobre la cama, y procedió a quitarle las playeras y el pantalón con cero paciencia.

Y cuando las prendas aún no habían terminado de caer al suelo (o chocar contra la pared, pues siguió sin preocuparle dónde las tiraba) sintió que la boca se le hacía agua al tener bajo él a un Scott McCall prácticamente desnudo y _sólo_ para él.

 

Sin poder contenerse más, acercó la nariz hasta la única parte del cuerpo del Alpha que seguía tapada, y donde el olor a excitación era especialmente intoxicante. Inspiró la tela del calzoncillo, ya humedecida por las gotas de semen que se habían escapado, y Isaac tuvo que apretar los labios para no rugir o, peor aún, aullar.

Sintió de pronto la mano de Scott sobre su cabeza, y alzó la vista hacia el rostro del moreno para darse cuenta de que él no era el único que estaba teniendo problemas para contener su parte animal.

Aunque tampoco era el único que estaba deseando que hiciera lo que tenía en mente hacer, pues los ojos de Scott estaban brillando de un modo, y le estaban mirando con tanta intensidad, que estuvo a punto de correrse a causa del deseo de aquella mirada.

-          Nunca he hecho nada parecido – admitió Isaac, con la voz increíblemente ronca - No creo que lo haga muy bien.

-          No importa… - respondió Scott, la voz igual de afectada, y clavó un poco más los dedos sobre los cabellos rubios del Beta - Por favor, Isaac.

 

Puede que lo hubiera pedido “por favor”, pero aquellos dedos y aquellos ojos no eran los de alguien que estuviera pidiendo nada. Por el contrario, eran los de un Alpha que estaba exigiendo algo, y que estaba dejando clara su posición de dominante, incluso sobre el que ahora mismo estaba encima de él.

 

Isaac no tenía muy claro si Scott estaba siendo consciente de aquello. Si su comportamiento tan poco apropiado para una persona que acababa de decirle que nunca había hecho algo así, y menos en la primera vez que estaban desnudos (Isaac todavía tenía puestos los vaqueros, pero poco faltaba para que se los quitara), era más a consecuencia de un deseo que no podía contener más; o si por el contrario era su naturaleza de Alpha que le impedía comportarse de otro modo… Por mucho que fuera de esas situaciones, aun siendo el Alpha Verdadero, jamás se hubiera mostrado prepotente ni por encima de los demás.

 

Lo más extraño de todo… Lo más increíble de todo, era que a Isaac le daba igual cuál fuera la verdadera explicación. Es más. Algo dentro de él le decía que casi prefería que fuera su instinto de Macho Alpha el que ahora le estuviera llevando a Scott a comportarse de un modo más bruto a lo normal en él; pues estaba más que dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de ese Alpha.

 

Para nada cohibido, aun siendo la primera vez que hacía aquello, y la primera vez que iba a contemplar en todo su esplendor a Scott McCall, Isaac inspiró una vez más la tela húmeda del calzoncillo, y a continuación se los quitó de un firme tirón.

Todavía no había terminado de retirar la tela del todo, que quedó enganchada a la altura de los tobillos, y Isaac inspiró una vez más. Y con los ojos ámbar brillando como si fueran oro líquido, dio una tímida pasada de lengua sobre la punta del miembro de Scott, saboreando las gotas blanquecinas que habían quedado ahí.

 

El sabor fue más que intenso, y esta vez no se contuvo. Ronroneó de placer, rugió cuando dio una lamida a todo el miembro hinchado, y en seguida sintió la presión de los dedos de Scott, clavándose en su cráneo y obligándole a bajar.

-          Más.

No fue una petición.

Fue una orden en todos los sentidos.

Una orden que Isaac iba a cumplir con ganas.

 

No pensó ni un segundo que estaba a punto de meterse en la boca el pene de un hombre. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que ese miembro cálido, duro y que olía a pura excitación era de Scott, y que todo lo que pertenecía a Scott tenía que ser delicioso. Así que sin miedo pasó los labios por la piel suave, desde la base hasta la punta, y en cuanto llegó allí abrió la boca, cerrando los ojos para que la sensación fuera aún más intensa.

 

En cuanto captó el sabor de aquella parte tan íntima del cuerpo de Scott gimió de placer y, casi a la vez, Scott sollozó el nombre Isaac, con la voz completamente rota.

Entusiasmado ante la reacción del Alpha, probó a meterse un poco más mientras no dejaba de lamer la piel cálida, cada vez más húmeda, y succionando con timidez, no del todo seguro de si aquello le gustaría.

-          Isaac – rugió Scott, apretando un poco más los dedos sobre su cabeza.

No sólo los dedos, constató Isaac en seguida, pues de pronto notó las garras de Scott sujetándole la cabeza. El ligero pinchazo de sus uñas no llegó a ser doloroso, pero sí que despertó algo de su lado animal, y Isaac se dejó llevar por su instinto.

 

Llevó una de sus manos, que hasta ahora habían estado a ambos lados de la cintura de Scott, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio, hasta la propia mano de Scott. La colocó sobre ella y presionó, dándole a entender que podía apretar más si quería…

Y Scott no le dio tiempo a arrepentirse de aquella idea: Levantando la cintura de la cama, llenó la boca de Isaac de una sola embestida, y al mismo tiempo apretó la mano sobre su cabeza, hundiendo las garras en su pelo.

-          Más – rugió con la respiración entrecortada – Por favor, más.

Isaac sintió que todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

Llevó las dos manos a la cintura de Scott para clavar él también los dedos, y se tragó aquel trozo de carne tan delicioso hasta que la punta de la nariz chocó contra el estómago del Alpha. Aguantó la arcada que estaba a punto de llegar, respiró por la nariz un par de veces, y succionó con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de lamer todo lo que pudiera.

Y todo el tiempo sintiendo los dedos de Scott en su cabeza y oyendo los gemidos de Scott por todas partes.

Gemidos que fueron ganando en intensidad y velocidad, aunque ya no venían acompañados por las palabras del chico, señal de que ya no era capaz de pensar en nada. Nada que no fuera aquella boca y aquellos labios y lengua que le estaban llevando a la locura.

 

Isaac sintió el momento justo en que Scott iba a alcanzar el orgasmo, y se apartó un segundo antes de que saliera expulsado el primer chorro de semen… Todavía no estaba preparado para llegar a la parte de tragar, aunque reconoció que sentir alguna gota chocando contra su mejilla resultó de lo más excitante.

Pero ese detalle dejó de tener importancia cuando sus ojos se llenaron del maravilloso espectáculo que era ver a Scott McCall en toda su gloria, todavía sumido en el orgasmo, y retorciéndose de placer mientras terminaba de vaciarse sobre su propio estómago, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados a causa de la intensidad del mismo.

 

Isaac tenía claro que una simple sacudida a su miembro, mientras veía aquello, sería suficiente para catapultarle a su propio clímax… Pero prefirió dejar de lado a sus testículos por un rato, para así poder centrarse mejor en aquella imagen que, ya lo tenía claro, pasaría a formar parte de todos sus sueños para mayores de 18.

 

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la respiración de Scott empezó a ser más relajada, y sólo entonces el chico se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Sus garras ya habían desaparecido, y por primera vez los ojos eran de ese color marrón, más humano, pero que en opinión de Isaac seguía siendo preciosos.

-          Ha sido increíble – murmuró Scott con voz pastosa y una sonrisa post orgasmo en los labios que no trató de disimular. Probablemente no habría podido ni aunque quisiera.

Isaac se sintió más que orgulloso de haber sido el causante del estado actual de su Alpha, y no trató de disimularlo. Sonriendo con superioridad, se inclinó sobre un Scott que no parecía tener muchas ganas de moverse todavía, con la firme intención de besarle. Pero cuando estaba a menos de dos centímetros de distancia recordó lo que acababa de hacer, y pensó que a lo mejor no era tan buena idea.

Claro que Scott no pensaba lo mismo pues, al ver dudar al Beta, le agarró de la nuca y le obligó a terminar de recorrer la distancia que les separaba, buscando los labios de Isaac.

El beso fue intenso y con sabor a semen, y a Scott le encantó ese sabor. Tanto, que cuando Isaac se separó lo justo para poder respirar, no le importó probar un poco más y lamió la mejilla manchada del rubio.

 

Era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

En realidad, jamás habría pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de hacer algo así… Pero desde que hubiera visto a Isaac frente a su puerta, todo lo que ocurría se le antojaba natural y no sentía ningún reparo en hacer nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Por muy desagradable o pervertido que pudiera parecer desde fuera.

Y por el modo tan intenso en que le estaba mirando, con sus ojos ámbar brillando, tuvo claro que Isaac pensaba lo mismo.

 

-          Ha sido un placer – susurró el Beta, alzando una ceja en gesto coqueto. Pero cuando vio el desastre que habían creado, con el estómago de Scott y parte de la colcha manchada, el gesto cambió por uno menos sugerente - Ahora entiendo por qué algunos tragan. Al final es menos asqueroso así.

La carcajada de Scott resonó en la habitación.

-          En la mesilla hay un caja de pañuelos – señaló un lado de la cama, todavía riendo, y sin mucha intención de moverse.

Isaac se agachó hacia la mesilla, abrió el cajón, y en seguida se encontró con los pañuelos que lanzó a Scott. Pero entonces sus ojos se tropezaron con algo más llamativo.

-          Veo que has comprado todo lo necesario – comentó con cierto retintín, enseñando a Scott el tubo que acababa de encontrar. Y nada más verlo, el moreno trató de quitárselo.

-          ¡No es lo que piensas!

-          ¿No? – alzó una ceja, leyendo la inscripción del tubo - ¿Así que esto no es “lubricante con efecto calor para mantener una mejor erección”?

El sonrojo de Scott llegó a ser más intenso que sus ojos de Alpha.

-          Sólo quería estar preparado… por si al final hacíamos algo… ¡¡No esta noche!! Simplemente si en algún momento… futuro… lejano… hacíamos algo.

Isaac estuvo tentado de dejar a Scott mortificándose un poco más, pues resultaba increíblemente divertido ver tartamudear a la misma persona que cinco minutos antes se había comportado de un modo tan dominante.

Si al final no lo hizo, fue porque él seguía igual que antes, con una erección en lo pantalones que, aunque hubiera bajado un poco, seguía estando impaciente por recibir atención.

Se bajó de la cama sin decir nada. Y ante la mirada expectante de Scott, se quitó las playeras, calcetines y pantalón, y finalmente se bajó los calzoncillos, dejando que su miembro hinchado se irguiera orgulloso contra su estómago.

La única respuesta de Scott ante aquel striptease tan fugaz, fue tragar con dificultad al tiempo que sentía que su miembro temblaba de anticipación.

Al menos le había dado tiempo a terminar de limpiarse.

 

El rubio sonrió ante la reacción del Alpha, satisfecho por estar ahora al mando, y se subió de nuevo a la cama. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Scott, sintiendo un leve escalofrío cuando notó el roce del pene contra su trasero, y cogió el lubricante que había caído sobre la colcha.

-          Me gusta que estés preparado – sentenció con voz seductora. Abrió el lubricante y se echó un poco en la mano, para en seguida empezar a extenderlo sobre su miembro erecto sin apartar un segundo los ojos de los de Scott. Ojos que volvían a brillar de un rojo intenso – Eres libre de echarme una mano si te apetece – añadió con voz ronca, soltando un pequeño gemido de placer cuando siguió tocando su miembro.

Scott no perdió el tiempo en seguir su proposición, y se incorporó en la cama para estar más cerca de Isaac y apartar la mano del rubio, dejando que la suya fuera la única que le tocara. Isaac sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando Scott le tocó, y cuando agarró con firmeza su miembro, a punto de estallarle, no pudo aguantar más el equilibrio.

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Scott, dejando que el moreno soportara el cuerpo de los dos, y Scott no tuvo problemas en hacerlo mientras empezaba a recorrer el miembro de su compañero. Incluso, porque aquello no le parecía todavía suficiente, buscó sus labios y los besó con rabia, sintiendo cómo los jadeos de Isaac entraban directamente en su boca entreabierta, mezclándose con los suyos propios.

-          Scott – gimió Isaac, sin parar de besarle, y obligando a Scott a tumbarse sobre la cama sin soltar un solo instante esa parte de su cuerpo que estaba a punto de estallarle. De ese modo no sólo sentía la mano sobre su pene, sino también todo el cuerpo de Scott bajo el suyo. Incluyendo su miembro que cada vez pedía más atención.

El Beta intentó ayudarle, acercando como pudo la mano hasta la entrepierna de Scott pero sin encontrar mucha coordinación, pues toda su mente estaba puesta en la mano de su compañero, que se movía de arriba abajo sobre su pene con la fuerza y la velocidad perfecta.

Por fortuna Scott intuyó las intenciones de Isaac, y enseguida se le ocurrió una idea que satisfaría a los dos.

 

Soltó la mano que hasta ahora había estado bien agarrada al miembro de Isaac, y la llevó rápidamente hasta el trasero del rubio, empujándole hacia abajo. El quejido de protesta de Isaac al no sentir la mano de Scott sobre su cuerpo, fue sustituido por otro de placer cuando pudo sentirla sobre su trasero, y de paso sintió el roce del propio miembro de Scott sobre el suyo, sin absolutamente nada entre medias.

-          ¿Te gusta así? – susurró Scott en su oído, con la voz y la respiración entrecortada.

-          Scott...

El jadeo de Isaac fue directo hasta la entrepierna del Alpha, y ya no pudo esperar más: Llevó la mano libre (la otra no pensaba apartarla de aquel trasero que era tan suave y prieto como se había imaginado) hasta sus miembros hinchados, y los agarró con firmeza.

El nuevo jadeo de Isaac volvió a perderse entre los labios y lengua de Scott, y respondió con uno propio cuando comenzó a masturbarse a sí mismo y a Isaac a la vez.

Si ya había sido increíble poder tocarle, sentir ahora su polla dura contra la suya, era más que asombroso.

Empezó a dar mayor rapidez a sus movimientos, apretando un poco más cada vez, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de que durara mucho, sino de llegar al orgasmo lo antes posible. Porque los gemidos de Isaac eran cada vez más desesperados, así como lo era también el modo en que se movía encima de él, restregando todo su cuerpo contra el suyo y sin dejar de devorar su boca. Atrapando su lengua con la suya en una especie de baile pero que ya había perdido toda coordinación posible.

 

De pronto Isaac soltó un gemido más agudo que el resto, separó su boca de la de Scott lo justo para poder murmurar su nombre en una respiración entrecortada, y todo su cuerpo quedó en tensión.

El primer chorro de semen cayó sobre el pecho de Scott, y los siguientes cubrieron su mano y respectivos cuerpos. Pero Scott estaba lejos de sentir desagrado por aquello, pues ver a Isaac correrse encima de él le catapultó a su propio orgasmo.

El segundo en menos de diez minutos, pero casi tan intenso como el primero.

 

El Alpha reunió las fuerzas suficientes para prolongar el orgasmo de Isaac todo lo que pudo. Y cuando Isaac cayó sobre su cuerpo, vacío y agotado, soltó una agónico gemido mientras daba una última sacudida a su miembro más que saciado.

 

TBC...

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera cita aún no ha acabado ;)

 

La respiración entrecortada de los dos era bien audible, y por unos cortos minutos eso fue todo lo que pudo oírse. Sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Scott había otro en igual de condiciones, pero por encima de aquello lo que más le gustaba al Alpha era notar el peso y calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Isaac.

 

Subió la mano que hasta ahora había seguido agarrando el trasero de Isaac por su espalda, y la llevó hasta su cabeza para moverla a su gusto y besarle en los labios. Un beso mucho más suave esta vez, al estar todavía dentro de la calma postorgasmo.

Isaac respondió con modorra al beso, y acabó apoyando la frente sobre el cuello de Scott para inspirar profundamente su aroma.

-          Dios. Es mucho mejor que cuando lo hago solo – admitió Isaac, soltando una carcajada nerviosa, y de pronto sintió que el corazón de Scott se aceleraba de golpe - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, preocupado, incorporándose lo justo para poder mirar a Scott a la cara.

Sus ojos habían vuelto a ponerse rojos. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no recordaba si habían dejado de estarlo en algún momento.

-          Te estoy imaginando tocándote en la habitación. Y es…

-          ¿Increíblemente sexy? – le ayudó a terminar, juguetón, pero Scott le miró más serio.

-          ¿Piensas en mí cuando lo haces?

La sonrisa de Isaac, pese a la seriedad del moreno, no hizo sino aumentar.

Le encantaba flirtear con Scott, daba igual cuáles fueran las posibles consecuencias… Y estaba claro que Scott seguía en modo “Macho Alpha”, con lo que no convenía sacarle demasiado de sus casillas.

Claro que si no lo hacía, no sería realmente Isaac Lahey.

-          ¿Detecto cierto orgullo de Alpha encerrado?

-          ¿Lo haces o no?

-          Sí – torció un poco el cuello, sonriendo maliciosamente - Por supuesto que sí.

-          Bien…

Aún no había terminado de decir la palabra, cuando Scott sujetó a Isaac de ambos hombros y le atrajo hacia él, para en seguida girar sobre sí mismo e intercambiar posiciones.

Una vez le tuvo debajo suyo, se concedió un par de segundos para disfrutar de la imagen que era tenerle desnudo y a su merced, y estando sus dos cuerpos pegados.

Si él mismo se hubiera dicho esa mañana que acabaría así con Isaac y que no sentiría ningún tipo de vergüenza sino que no le parecería suficiente, se habría reído en su cara y se habría llamado iluso.

Pero eso era justo lo que estaba pasando, y no se arrepentía de nada.

 

De pronto recordó una lejana conversación que tuvieron Derek y él. Una de esas pocas veces en que las cosas estaban lo suficientemente calmadas como para aprovechar el tiempo para que Derek le enseñara cosas de su naturaleza, y que no consistía precisamente en cómo sobrevivir frente a todo tipo de criaturas sobrenaturales y cazadores.

En aquella ocasión le habló de las relaciones de pareja de los hombres lobo, y le aseguró que los lobos eran monógamos. Que en algunas ocasiones, incluso, llegaban a tener una sola pareja toda la vida, y que cuando se encontraban por primera vez algo dentro de ellos cambiaba, pues su instinto les decía que acababan de conocer a su compañero de por vida.

Cuando se lo contó, una noche de luna llena poco después de que hubieran solucionado el problema del Kanima, Derek dijo que aquello era más una leyenda urbana y cuentos que las madres solían contarles a sus hijos, pues tenía más de fantasía que de realidad, y nunca llegó a conocer una pareja que hubiera pasado toda su vida juntos… Tal vez sus padres si no hubieran sido asesinados cuando no llevaban ni veinte años juntos…

Pero aunque Derek hablara de aquello como mera fantasía, en esa ocasión a Scott le dio la sensación de que algo dentro del Alpha (lo era por aquel entonces) deseaba que hubiera un poco de verdad en aquella leyenda. Y que también deseaba que algún día pudiera encontrar a ese compañero de por vida.

 

Visto en perspectiva, Scott no tenía ninguna duda de que Stiles era el compañero de por vida de Derek. Y que del mismo modo, Isaac era el suyo…

No veía otra explicación al hecho de que el miedo a no saber qué hacer con Isaac por ser un chico y su antiguo amigo, desapareciera en el preciso instante en que empezaron a desnudarse.

Entonces las cosas parecieron seguir su propio curso, como si llevaran toda la vida haciendo aquello. Era como si los dos se hubieran dejado llevar por su instinto, y ninguno de los dos parecía haberse arrepentido de haber tomado aquella decisión.

 

Una vez Scott tuvo un poco poco más claro lo que estaa ocurriendo entre ellos, y de paso quedó satisfecho con el examen visual de Isaac, decidió que era su turno de tratar al cuerpo de Isaac tan bien como lo había hecho el Beta con el suyo.

Comenzó con sus labios, que besó y mordió a placer, viendo que le volvía tan loco aquello como le ocurría a él; y cuando ya hubo soltado unos cuantos gemidos de placer, empezó a besar y lamer el resto de su cuerpo: Primero el cuello, luego los hombros, pecho y finalmente aquel estómago plano y perfecto.

A medida que iba bajando, los jadeos del rubio se iban volviendo cada vez más erráticos e intensos, y con cada uno de ellos las ganas de hacer suyo aquel cuerpo tan apetecible eran mayores. Casi insoportables.

 

Hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de un detalle que, tal vez, tendrían que haber comentado antes. Cuando las cosas no estaban tan… caldeadas, y no había muchas ganas de parar y ponerse a hablar.

Pero esta vez no quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, aun a riesgo de que sus pelotas acabaran estallando a causa de las ganas de acción.

Paró su tratamiento sobre el cuerpo de Isaac, y levantó la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-          ¿Quieres que sea yo quien…? – preguntó, nervioso, y sin atreverse a mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de Isaac - ¿O prefieres que…?

Sí. Resultaba un tanto absurdo que ahora le diera corte preguntar quién iba a ser el que follara a quien después de todo lo que habían hecho a estas alturas; pero Scott siempre sería un tanto tímido a la hora de usar ciertas palabras.

 

Isaac, afortunadamente, no tenía ese problema. O a lo mejor si lo habría tenido en otro momento en que sus ganas de sentir a Scott no fueran tan imperiosas, hasta el punto de estar desesperado porque diera el siguiente paso.

-          Hazlo tú – dijo con la voz rota, respirando con dificultad, pero reuniendo la suficiente cordura como para incorporarse un poco y besar a Scott con desesperación - Entra en mí – jadeó en sus labios.

-          ¿Seguro? Nunca lo hemos hablado y…

-          Sí. Quiero que lo hagas – llevó una mano hasta el cuello de Scott, buscando un poco de apoyo o simplemente para tener más contacto con él - Por favor, Scott. Entra en mí. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí – cada vez le costaba más hablar a causa de la excitación, y al final llevó la mano hasta el pelo del moreno, siendo esta vez él quien le agarrara en gesto de dominio - No tienes ni idea de cuánto lo deseo.

-          No me importa si…

-          Si quieres luego cambiamos – le interrumpió con un beso agresivo y donde hubo más dientes y lengua que labios - Pero por favor, Scott. Necesito tenerte dentro de mí – mordió su labio inferior hasta el punto de hacerle sangre - Ahora.

 

Scott no pudo negarle aquello.

Ni siquiera cuando, con aquella orden, su posición de Alpha estaba quedando bastante en entredicho. Pero su hipotético mando se la traía al pairo en esos momentos, pues ahora mismo todo su instinto le estaba diciendo que hiciera caso a Isaac de una maldita vez, y tomara lo que era suyo.

Porque Isaac era suyo y ya era hora de que se lo demostrara.

 

Sin perder más el tiempo, cogió el lubricante que había caído olvidado entre la colcha, y se echó un poco en los dedos. En seguida Isaac abrió las piernas, dejándole espacio para maniobrar, y Scott tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar lo que habría sido un auténtico aullido de júbilo.

 

Con cuidado, casi ternura, acarició la piel rugosa que rodeaba el ano de Isaac, sintiendo el leve temblor que recorrió el cuerpo del Beta. Sabía que era más anticipación que nerviosismo, pero Scott no quiso arriesgarse y le regaló un beso en la rodilla y otro en el interior del muslo, para terminar de tranquilizarle.

La tímida sonrisa de Isaac, en parte de nervios pero también de gratitud por la atención de Scott, fue suficiente para que el Alpha se decidiera a introducir con cuidado el dedo.

Aun estando bien lubricado, la resistencia fue mayor de lo que esperaba, y tuvo que empujar un poco más hasta que finalmente lo tuvo dentro.

-          Dios mío – gimió Scott ante la sensación - Estás ardiendo.

-          Gracias...

El gemido de Isaac sonó ahogado, pero la esencia que Scott captaba del Beta le dejó claro que no había nada de dolor en ese gemido… Principalmente porque sonreía lascivo mientras lo dijo.

Scott tenía la boca completamente seca de lo increíble que era sentir el interior del cuerpo de Isaac, y empezó a moverlo dentro de él. Primero tímidamente, sacándolo un poco para volver a meterlo en seguida.

-          ¿Te hago daño? – preguntó cuando vio que Isaac había cerrado los ojos.

-          No. Es… - abrió los ojos, y a Scott no le sorprendió que los tuviera de color ámbar - Es increíble.

El Alpha tragó de nuevo, luchando por mantener el control como había hecho hasta ahora, y se atrevió a dar un poco más de velocidad al movimiento de su dedo.

-          Voy a probar con dos, ¿vale? – gimió, como si fuera a él a quien le estuvieran tocando, cuando comprobó que uno empezaba a ser insuficiente. Se echó un poco más de lubricante, y esta vez metió los dos dedos sin pausa, enterrándolos por completo en su cuerpo - Dio mío, Isaac. No tienes ni idea de lo increíble que eres.

Los movimientos de Scott eran cada vez más seguros y apurados, y en un momento dado rozó la pared de su ano, encontrándose con una pequeña protuberancia.

-          ¡Ahí! – gritó Isaac, convulsionándose en la cama y agarrando las sábanas con fuerza para no caer de ella - ¡Toca otra vez ahí!

Scott volvió a tocar ese punto en concreto, colocando la otra mano libre sobre el pecho de Isaac para mantenerle bien pegado a la cama. Al segundo de hacer aquello se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta, pues Isaac ya estaba procurando moverse lo menos posible, agarrando las sábanas hasta hacerlas crujir. Pero la idea de sujetarle de aquel modo, impidiéndole algo al tiempo que le daba todo lo demás, resultó más que excitante…

Y si de paso que le sujetaba, tocaba a placer su pecho sudoroso, pues mucho mejor.

Pero en un momento dado tocarle no le pareció suficiente, y decidió de paso saborearlo. Sin abandonar el movimiento de sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo, del que se negaba a salir por nada del mundo; se inclinó sobre el cuerpo convulso de Isaac para lamer su pecho. Desde el ombligo trazó un camino con su lengua hasta llegar al pezón, que rodeó con placer hasta meterlo en la boca y succionar con ganas. Y cuando Isaac reaccionó al toque de la lengua, gimiendo profundamente, el Alpha repitió la acción un par de veces más, hasta que Isaac le agarró del pelo y le obligó a subir un poco más, hasta sus labios.

En cuanto tuvo la boca de Scott a su alcance, la devoró con ansia, respirando entrecortadamente y dejando que sus jadeos entraran en los del Alpha y viceversa.    

-          Ahora tú – gimió, separando su boca de la de Scott lo justo para poder hablar - Por favor, ahora tú.

Los labios húmedos de saliva de Isaac, sus pupilas dilatadas hasta el punto de que apenas se veía el ámbar de sus ojos, y el calor y presión que seguían notando sus dedos, enterrados en aquel cuerpo perfecto… Scott no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo no había llegado ya al orgasmo.

Besó una última vez al Beta, clavando su dientes un poco más de lo normal a causa de la necesidad de dejarle claro que era suyo, y por fin se separó un poco más de él. Dio uno cuantos movimientos más agresivos y apurados de sus dedos, llevándole a las puertas del orgasmo, y de pronto los sacó.

La sensación de estar vacío, de no poder seguir sintiendo los dedos de Scott dentro de su cuerpo, arrancaron a Isaac un gemido que sonó más a sollozo.

 

El Alpha respondió a la desesperación de Isaac porque volviera a llenarle con un medio rugido, también ansioso por enterrarse dentro de él, y se preparó con poca paciencia: Se echó más lubricante de lo necesario en un miembro que estaba a punto de estallarle, esparciendo el líquido lo mejor que pudo mientras contemplaba con hambre el lugar donde pronto entraría.

 

Pero apenas miró el culo de Isaac, increíblemente precioso, y luego a su propio miembro, increíblemente hinchado, tuvo un momento de pánico.

-          Por favor, Scott – gimió Isaac en la cama, llevando una mano hasta la cintura del moreno cuando Scott no parecía tener intención de seguir – Te necesito.

-          Tal vez debería seguir un poco más – murmuró, preocupado, introduciendo de nuevo los dedos (esta vez tres) en aquel orificio tan perfecto. Sus ojos de Alpha brillaron sin su consentimiento, y pidió calma a su parte animal que pedía a gritos enterrarse en el cuerpo de su compañero.

Aunque su compañero no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa decisión.

 

Tumbado en la cama, Isaac se movió para poder sentir más dentro los dedos que seguían llenándole, pero que seguían sin ser suficientes. Y cuando se incorporó un poco y colocó una mano en el cuello de Scott, necesitando tenerle más cerca, al Beta no le sorprendió ver que habían empezado a crecerle las uñas.

Todo su instinto estaba ansioso por sentir el cuerpo de su Alpha dentro de él. Tomando posesión de él para que el resto del mundo supiera que era suyo y de nadie más.

-          Ahora, Scott – gimió en su boca cuando los dedos de Scott rozaron de nuevo su próstata – Te lo suplico.

-          Isaac – Scott tuvo que cerrar los ojos para intentar calmarse. Ya bastante le estaba costando mantener un ritmo estable (y humano) como para tener a su lado a un Isaac que le suplicaba que le follara ya.

-          No puedo esperar más – agarró con más fuerza su brazo, metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo en un beso que tenía más de ataque que de beso.

Scott abrió los ojos cuando Isaac le permitió respirar, y sacó los dedos con cuidado. Ante la nueva protesta del rubio por estar vacío otra vez, le besó en la frente con toda la ternura que fue capaz de reunir.

-          No quiero hacerte daño – susurró, más asustado que el propio Isaac.

Aunque Isaac tenía en mente algo en lo que, evidentemente, Scott todavía no había pensado; y que era lo que estaba consiguiendo que estuviera más relajado…

Relajado desde el punto de vista del miedo, claro. Porque por otro lado, relax no era precisamente lo que estaba sintiendo Isaac Lahey en esos momentos.

-          Soy un hombre lobo, idiota – murmuró el Beta cuando recuperó un poco la compostura y pudo centrarse mejor en Scott. Y para que no tuviera dudas de lo que estaba diciendo, dejó que sus ojos de Beta brillaran un poco más de lo que llevaban haciéndolo toda la noche - Creo que podré aguantar un poco de daño – posó una mano sobre su mejilla al tiempo que era él quien le daba esta vez un beso en la frente a su Alpha - Y estoy seguro de que tú harás que merezca la pena.

 

Scott McCall sintió que los ojos se le humedecían ante la sinceridad visible en la mirada de Isaac, y sobre todo por la confianza que estaba depositando en él.

Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo le besó con calma, tras lo que le ayudó a tumbarse y ponerse cómodo sobre el colchón. Acarició su pecho como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, y terminó de abrirle las piernas para poder ocupar su espacio entre ellas.

 

Ante un leve asentimiento de Isaac donde era visible su anticipación, deseo y cierto nerviosismo, Scott colocó su miembro frente al ano de Isaac, ayudándose con una mano, y empujó lo justo para que la cabeza entrara muy lentamente.

El temblor que sacudió el cuerpo de Isaac fue perfectamente visible. Pero lejos de llevarse por el pánico, Scott llevó la mano libre hasta la mejilla de Isaac, limpiando las lágrimas que se habían formado en torno a sus ojos.

-          Te quiero tanto – murmuró el Alpha, entrando un poco más en él, y acariciando con la yema del dedo sus labios temblorosos – Dios, Isaac. Te quiero.

-          Scott – el susurro de Isaac encerraba más dolor del que le hubiera gustado oír, y trató de ponerle remedio. De ayudarle a que todo aquello pasara lo más rápido posible.

Scott apartó la mano que todavía estaba sobre su miembro y la llevó al otro lado de la cabeza de Isaac para, apoyándola en el colchón, mantener el peso de su cuerpo y poder terminar de entrar en él.

Y mientras que su miembro se enterraba en aquel cuerpo tan cálido, húmedo y perfecto, Scott besó con toda la ternura que fue capaz de reunir aquellos labios que volvían a gemir de placer y un poco de dolor.

 

Pero en cuanto Isaac sintió los labios de su Alpha sobre los suyos, sólo pudo centrarse en ellos y responder al beso como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Casi un minuto después Scott se separó para poder respirar, siendo sólo entonces consciente de que estaba completamente dentro de Isaac, y que Isaac ya no temblaba…

Al menos, no de dolor.

-          Scott – el gemido de Isaac, bajo él y a menos de dos milímetros de distancia, fue toda la señal que el joven Alpha necesitó para empezar a moverse.

 

Soportando el peso de su cuerpo con ambas manos, no queriendo aplastarle, retrocedió un poco para dar una nueva embestida. Fue apenas sin fuerza pero lo justo para que Isaac le sintiera dentro de él.

Y en cuanto sintió de nuevo cómo se enterraba dentro de él, llenándole de la mejor manera que existía, Isaac soltó un nuevo gemido que fue más rugido, y que sonó mucho más a animal que a humano.

-          Otra vez – suplicó el Beta. Sus ojos brillaban y las garras, definitivamente garras, fueron hasta la cintura de Scott para obligarle a darle una nueva embestida, esta vez más brutal.

Las garras de Isaac cortaron un poco de piel y Scott captó un ligero olor a sangre, que se mezcló con el más intenso olor a sexo que desprendía el cuerpo que había bajo él. Un cuerpo que le estaba recibiendo con el calor más exquisito que jamás había sentido, aprisionando su miembro de un modo tan intenso, que estaba al borde del dolor.

Y eso lo hacía todo aún más increíble.

 

Scott se incorporó un poco más en la cama, pero agarrando las garras de Isaac con las suyas propias para que no perdieran el contacto con su cuerpo, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba transformado.

Sorprendido por el descubrimiento, iba a parar para concentrarse y volver a ser cien por cien humano, pero las garras de Isaac se clavaron un poco más en su cuerpo.

-          No lo hagas – gimió Isaac, que había captado muy bien sus intenciones. Y por si no quedara claro, dejó que su parte de lobo también saliera a la luz – Eres mi Alpha – jadeó, llevando una mano hasta la espalda de Scott – No necesitas controlarte. Por favor.

-          Isaac – el susurro de Scott sonó roto – Nunca lo he hecho así… No sé sí…

-          Es maravilloso – llevó la otra mano al redondeado trasero de Scott y lo empujó hacia él. Ambos jadearon cuando la penetración consiguió que el miembro diera de lleno en la próstata de Isaac – Jamás había sentido algo así.

Las manos de Isaac sobre su trasero le marcaron el ritmo a seguir, más fuerte y rápido que el que había mantenido hasta ahora, y finalmente Scott se dejó convencer.

Respiró hondo una vez, dejando que su parte animal terminara de llevar el control, y dio una embestida más fuerte que el resto.

 

Isaac arqueó la espalda en la cama cuando volvió a rozar su próstata y acabó soltando el culo de Scott a causa del placer. Y cuando Scott inició un ritmo brutal de embestidas cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, ni siquiera fue consciente de dónde las tenía.

Tampoco sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

Sentir a Scott dentro de él, penetrándole sin pausa, había logrado que se le cortocircuitara el cerebro y no fuera capaz de decir nada coherente, y mucho menos tratar de hacer algo más elaborado como tocarse a sí mismo para que el placer fuera aún mayor. Pero teniendo en cuenta quién era el que le estaba penetrando, y lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, tampoco le importó simplemente dejarse hacer por Scott. Por ello se limitó a abrir un poco más las piernas y mirar a Scott con tal deseo, que Scott tuvo que rugir a modo de aprobación.

 

Los movimientos de Scott ganaron en velocidad, deseando arrancar nuevos jadeos a Isaac con cada uno de ellos, deseando vaciarse dentro de él, pero al mismo tiempo deseando que durara el mayor tiempo posible.  

Hasta que de pronto fue consciente de que, con la excitación del momento, no habían hablado de ese pequeño detalle.

Pero lo cierto era que Scott no quería hablar de aquello. Porque lo que él quería era:

-          Quiero correrme dentro de ti – jadeó Scott sin parar de embestir, sujetando con fuerza la cadera de Isaac para que las penetraciones fueran más y más profundas – Quiero llenarte. Quiero marcarte.

-          Hazlo – el gemido de Isaac volvió a parecer un sollozo a causa de la desesperación por sentirse lleno, y se incorporó lo justo para agarrarle del hombro a Scott, tirar de él, y dejar que cayera sobre su cuerpo convulso. Todo eso sin que Scott parara de follarle – Te lo suplico, hazlo – gimió en su boca cuando la tuvo al alcance.

 

Scott no aguantó más.

Trató de dar el mayor número de embestidas posibles, cada una más fuerte que la anterior y logrando que el cabecero de la cama chocara contra la pared. Sin poder contenerse, mordió el labio de Isaac con sus colmillos.

Y en cuanto detectó el olor de la sangre y Isaac jadeó en su boca, lamiendo con la lengua las gotas de sangre, explotó.

 

La sensación de llenarle, de vaciarse dentro de él, mientras seguía besándole y follándole con brutalidad, fue lo más increíble que jamás había experimentado. Tanto, que por un instante sentía que estaba fuera de su cuerpo, o que ni siquiera era dueño de sus propios movimientos.

En esos momento sólo era consciente de la voz de Isaac jadeando su nombre, y del cuerpo de Isaac recibiendo su semen, hasta que de pronto él llegó al orgasmo con un rugido en toda regla.

 

Al sentir la presión del ano de Isaac apretando su miembro que seguía eyaculando, Scott utilizó toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir para dar unas últimas embestidas, brutales, que le ayudaron a terminar de vaciarse.

Y cuando la última gota de semen fue a parar al cuerpo de Isaac, que seguía disfrutando de su propio orgasmo en medio de nuevos rugidos, Scott sintió que la vista se le nublaba y de golpe se quedaba sin fuerzas, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo aún convulso de Isaac.

 

El corazón de Scott estaba a punto de estallar, e incluso sentía el bombear de la sangre dentro de su miembro, cada vez más flácido, y en el corazón de Isaac, justo debajo de su cabeza.

De pronto notó los dedos de Isaac, esta vez humanos, y ronroneó de placer cuando comenzaron a jugar con su pelo.

No tenía fuerzas para decir nada, pero intuía que Isaac estaba en las mismas y que podían quedarse un ratito callados, recuperándose del esfuerzo y simplemente disfrutando del momento.

*********

-          Te quiero.

Fue lo primero que oyó de Isaac, casi cinco minutos después de haber tenido el orgasmo. Estaba a punto de dormirse a causa de la increíble sensación de paz, pero eso dejó de ser una opción en cuanto Isaac habló.

 

Scott se incorporó sobre sus manos, sin querer salir todavía de él pese a que su miembro estaba completamente flácido. En seguida se encontró con el rostro de Isaac imposiblemente cerca, y pudo besar sus labios con cuidado. Labios que había llegado a morder en el frenesí del momento, pero que ahora lucían perfectos y más besables que nunca.

-          Te quiero – susurró Scott, mostrando una tímida sonrisa que se hizo más grande cuando volvió a sentir los dedos del Beta en su pelo – Te quiero muchísimo.

-          Eso espero – murmuró Isaac alzando un poco la ceja – Si no, pensaría que le haces esto al primer lobo medianamente atractivo con el que te cruzas.

-          ¿Medianamente atractivo? – preguntó, extrañado por la modestia de Isaac, nada común en él.

-          Perdona. No quería que te sintieras inferior a mí si te recordaba lo asombrosamente sexy que soy.

Scott tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo, y dos segundos más en decidir seguirle el juego.

-          Te recuerdo que _yo_ soy el Alpha – dijo como si nada, mas a sus palabras le siguió un nada casual brillo de ojos rojos.

Isaac sonrió con prepotencia, para nada impresionado por aquella exhibición de superioridad, y bajó sus manos por los hombros y brazos de Scott hasta acabar agarrando la cintura de su compañero.

Apenas hubo terminado de colocar las manos, el Beta giró sobre sí mismo hasta acabar con las posiciones invertidas: Scott tumbado en la cama y con un triunfante Isaac encima de él

-          ¿Decías? – preguntó, asquerosamente prepotente, incorporándose sobre el cuerpo de Scott para dejar claro que ahora era él quien estaba al mando.

 

Scott tardó 0,5 segundos en cambiar la respuesta que iba a dar.

En un principio pensó en seguir con aquel juego de a ver quién era mejor que quién, tal vez recordándole el millón de veces que Isaac había ido de sobrado y al final acabó pagando por ello. En un momento dado, incluso, pensó en hacerle una demostración y poner a Isaac en su sitio, debajo de él… No le costaría mucho esfuerzo hacerlo, pues para algo era el Alpha y sabía que era más fuerte que él.

Pero en esos 0,5 segundos en que todas esas posibilidades pasaron por su mente, al final decidió dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Esto es, con Isaac encima de él, pero estando _él_ todavía enterrado en su cuerpo.

Y en cuanto su cerebro tomó aquella decisión, su parte más animal aceptó el plan y dejó de sonreír como un tonto, para hacerlo como un depredador.

Una sonrisa que vino acompañada por un ligero endurecimiento de su miembro, dispuesto a seguir aquel juego de una manera un poco más activa.

 

Isaac notó perfectamente el temblor del miembro de Scott dentro de él, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Dios. ¿Se podía ser más asquerosamente perfecto?, pensó Scott. ¿Cómo podía ser que le encendiera de aquel modo un Isaac prepotente y mandón, pero que lo hiciera _aún más_ cuando sacaba su lado inocente y tímido?

-          ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras? – preguntó Scott, con voz grave y que esperaba también fuera sexy, mientras acariciaba de un modo nada inocente el estómago y caderas del Beta.

-          ¿Demostrarte el qué? – preguntó a su vez Isaac. Su voz no sonaba tan segura, aunque aquello tenía más que ver con el hecho de que el miembro de Scott ya estaba completamente duro dentro de él.

-          Lo asombrosamente sexy que eres – dijo con la voz ronca, sin nada de humor esta vez, manoseando el cuerpo que seguía encima de él y que quería que siguiera así por un buen rato – Y lo mucho que me gustaría estar así. Debajo de ti. Dentro de ti. Dejando que tú lleves el control.

 

Scott gimió al terminar de hablar, sin poder evitarlo, y del mismo modo embistió un poco aquel cuerpo perfecto. Lo poco que le permitía su posición, pero lo justo para dejarle claro a Isaac que estaba más que preparado.

Y Isaac lo tuvo claro.

 

El juego de antes quedó completamente olvidado cuando Isaac Lahey se apoyó en los brazos de Scott que todavía le sujetaban la cintura, buscando un poco más de equilibrio. Y cuando consiguió la posición que quería, mirando fijamente a Scott, comenzó a moverse muy lentamente encima de él.

 

Apenas sin percibirse desde fuera, empezó a mover sus caderas adelante y atrás, dejando que la fricción del miembro de Scott dentro de él rozara las paredes de su ano de una manera tan sutil, que apenas podría decirse que era una penetración. Pero a cambio sí dejaba a Scott con aquella mirada de hambre, de ganas de más, y de saber que esta vez no le tocaba a él decidir cuándo ni cómo.

 

Isaac sonrió con prepotencia, disfrutando de su poder, aunque sabía que poco le iba a durar: Por mucho que le gustara ver a Scott debajo de él, desesperado por devorarle, él estaba en igualdad de condiciones. Y cada segundo que impedía que las penetraciones fueran lo fuerte y rápidas que Scott quería, también se lo estaba impidiendo a sí mismo.

Por ello, casi sin darse cuenta, sus caderas cada vez fueron moviéndose más, aumentando la velocidad y cambiando el ángulo para que la presión de aquel cuerpo dentro de él llegara a más lugares… logrando encenderle más de lo que ya estaba.

 

No lo estaba buscando, pero de pronto un ligero vaivén de sus caderas consiguió que Scott rozara su próstata, y aquello marcó el punto de no retorno.

Soltando un gemido ahogado, se incorporó todo lo que pudo sobre el cuerpo de Scott, prácticamente sentado encima de él, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar un rugido que resonó en la habitación.

 

Pero ese fue todo el lobo que Isaac dejó salir.

Cuando volvió a agachar la cabeza para mirar a Scott, sin dejar de moverse encima de él y sin dejar de aumentar la velocidad un poquito más cada vez que se dejaba caer, llenando su cuerpo una y otra vez con el de Scott; sus ojos no eran los de un Beta. Por el contrario, sus ojos eran de ese precioso azul que fascinó a Scott la primera vez que los vio, dejando claro que esta vez no era un Beta con su Alpha, sino simplemente un chico con su compañero del que estaba absurdamente enamorado.

 

Scott estaba completamente de acuerdo con aquella situación, pues esta vez tampoco sacó a la luz su Macho Alpha. Es más, ni siquiera sintió que su parte animal protestara dentro de él al ver que se estaba dejando dominar por alguien que era inferior a él.

Nada de eso importaba cuando el que estaba encima de él, con él, era Isaac.

 

-          Scott – la voz de Isaac sonó imposiblemente rota, señal de que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y el moreno le ayudó a llevarle a él.

Sin necesidad de tocar el miembro de Isaac, a punto de estallar y del que ya se habían escapado unas cuantas gotas de semen; se incorporó en la cama para dar mayor fuerza a sus embestidas. Consiguió sentarse, apoyando una mano en el colchón para tener un mayor equilibrio, y ya que estaba tan cerca abrazó la espalda de Isaac con la otra.

El contacto de sus dedos con la piel del rubio fue electrizante, y ambos aumentaron la velocidad a la vez. Isaac se dejaba caer cada vez con más fuerza, agarrándose a los hombros de Scott para cabalgarle en condiciones, soltando jadeos cada vez más agudos, mientras que Scott luchaba porque sus penetraciones cada vez fueran más rápidas y certeras, buscando tocar su próstata una y otra vez. Y porque estaba ahí y sería idiota si no lo hacía, aprovechó que tenía el pecho de Isaac justo en frente para morder uno de sus pezones.

El pinchazo de los dientes de Scott, aun siendo humanos, fue lo último que Isaac necesitó para llegar al orgasmo. Clavando sus dedos en los hombros del moreno, se dejó caer una última vez sobre el miembro de Scott, con brutalidad, y comenzó a eyacular.

En cuanto Scott sintió el calor del semen salpicando su estómago, llevó la mano que cubría la espalda de Isaac hasta su cabeza para obligarle a bajarla un poco más y poder besarle. Isaac no pudo responder muy bien al beso, todavía cabalgando su propio orgasmo, pero a Scott no le importó siempre y cuando pudiera sentir los labios de Isaac. Y dando una última penetración que terminó de vaciar a Isaac, llegó su turno de vaciarse dentro de él.

 

Pero mientras lo hacía, por tercera vez en una noche en la que temió estúpidamente que fuera a ser incómodo y que a lo mejor no sabrían cómo actuar, Scott McCall se sintió más lleno que en toda su vida.

 

TBE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana se acaba lo bueno, con un epílogo cortito que tenía que añadir porque si no reventaba ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos al final con una nueva aparición estelar XDD. Pido perdón por anticipado, pero es que no he podido evitarlo.

                                                                               EPÍLOGO

 

A cinco kilómetros del lugar en que Scott y Isaac disfrutaban de su más que satisfactoria primera vez juntos, un adolescente más humano trataba de regresar al mundo de los vivos.

Le costó casi media hora hacerlo… Y teniendo en cuenta que Stiles Stilinski era un chico hiperactivo y en constante excitación desde que empezó a salir con Derek Hale, ya era decir toda la acción que acababa de tener para que tardara tanto en recuperarse.

-          ¿Me vas a explicar qué demonios ha sido eso?

 

La pregunta iba dirigida al hombre lobo que actualmente estaba tumbado encima de él, en un nudo de piernas y brazos del que no quería pensar cómo iban a salir. Menos aún cuando todavía no había recuperado la sensibilidad de la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

-          Lo siento – murmuró Derek con voz ronca… Con voz más ronca de lo normal, a causa de los rugidos que había estado soltando toda la noche. Cada vez que entraba en Stiles una y otra y otra vez.

-          ¿Acaso te he dicho que me ha molestado? – rió Stiles con un toque de incredulidad - Es más, ¿por un casual ves que esté algo que no sea increíble y asombrosamente bien follado?

Derek iba a protestar ante la elección de palabras de Stiles, pero finalmente tuvo que darse por vencido. Un vistazo a la habitación del adolescente, donde no había un solo mueble en su sitio a causa de la agresividad y desesperación que había sentido por follarle en todas las superficies posibles, y en todas las posiciones posibles; dejaba claro que sí: Lo que había hecho era follarle de lo lindo… Varias veces seguidas.

-          ¿Y bien? – no le dio tregua Stiles cuando Derek siguió callado. Por supuesto que no - ¿Me lo vas a contar? Porque ni siquiera es luna llena, con lo que intuyo que no tiene que ver con tu kriptonita.

-          La luna llena _no_ es mi kriptonita. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

-          De acuerdo. Puede que no sea tu kriptonita verde, pero esta noche sí que ha sido tu kriptonita roja… Porque chico, eso sí que es desinhibirse – silbó, arqueando una ceja y mirando de reojo los libros que seguían en el suelo desde que Derek decidió continuar en el escritorio… Y que mañana tendría que limpiar a fondo, por cierto - Menos mal que no estaba mi padre en casa. Si no, me habría costado mucho convencerle que NO me estabas matando.

-          No ha sido culpa mía – gruñó con los labios apretados, para luego arquear las cejas - Y no tengo ni idea de lo que has dicho.

-          No. Claro que no ha sido tu culpa – le dio una palmadita en el brazo - Porque no era tu polla la que se estaba esforzando de lo lindo en derretirme el cerebro.

 

Derek bufó ante el comentario de Stiles, y como pudo se movió para dejar de aplastarle. Le costó bastante hacerlo, pues todavía tenías las piernas hormigueando a causa de la acción previa.

-          Ha sido culpa de esos idiotas – protestó cuando por fin se hubo tumbado en condiciones, pero sin mirar a Stiles a la cara.

-          ¿Idiotas? – entornó los ojos cuando Derek se limitó a bufar de nuevo - Tendrás que ser un poco más específico, cielo. ¿Te recuerdo tu manía de llamar idiota a todo ser viviente? – hizo una pausa dramática - ¿Incluido a mí?

La queja de Stiles no produjo ningún remordimiento en el hombre lobo. Antes bien, asesinó a Stiles con la mirada por obligarle a seguir hablando de aquello.

-          Scott y Isaac. _Esos_ idiotas.

El adolescente esperó paciente a que Derek tuviera a bien elaborar un poco más su respuesta. Pero cuando vio que éste seguía con los labios apretados y cara de mala hostia, mirando el infinito, no pudo contenerse más.

-          Ahora es cuando te recuerdo que no puedo leerte la mente y que tienes que usar las palabras.

Derek no respondió en seguida al insulto de su compañero.

Antes de ello, porque nunca estaba de más recordarle que era un hombre lobo y que no debía tratarle con tan poco respeto, dejó que sus ojos de Beta brillaran…

 _Como si fuera a funcionar en algún momento_ , lloró Derek por dentro.

-          Se han pasado toda la noche follando – se quejó el hombre lobo como si aquello fuera una pesadilla… Al menos lo estaba siendo para él – Y Isaac no deja de ser mi Beta porque _yo_ le transformé. Pero Scott es ahora mi _Alpha_ y…

-          Oh, Dios mío – Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par, con una expresión indescifrable - ¿Me estás diciendo que podías sentirles? – abrió la boca de par en par, y de repente le dio un puñetazo en el hombro – ¡Eso es casi como ponerme los cuernos!

Derek miró el lugar golpeado por el puño de Stiles, que había sido poco menos que una caricia, y luego miró al dueño del puñetazo con la ceja levemente alzada. Dejándole claro que ahora estaba pensando en _él_ como el mayor idiota de todos.

-          Podía oírles – dijo despacio, remarcando las dos palabras – Intentaba no hacerlo pero somos parte de la misma manada – apretó los labios con rabia – Y no han intentado calmar su instinto de lobo en ningún momento… Sólo al final pero…

-          ¡Quieres parar! – le dio otro puñetazo Stiles. Esta vez con tanta fuerza que acabó haciéndose daño – ¡Tío, que estás hablando de mi mejor amigo! ¡Acostándose con su novio!

-          ¿Crees que a mí me ha hecho gracia?

En vez de responder, Stiles miró una vez más al estropicio de la habitación. Descubrió que los calzoncillos de Derek estaban colgando de la lámpara, y se hizo una nota mental para recordar bajarlos de ahí antes de que su padre llegara.

-          Yo diría que sí…

Derek le asesinó otra vez con la mirada, aun sabiendo lo inútil que era aquello pero ayudándole a recuperar un poco de su ego, y salió de la cama para empezar a vestirse.

-          Hey. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

-          No pienso dormir aquí – replicó sin mirarle, buscando su ropa. ¿Y dónde demonios había puesto sus calzoncillos? – Mañana es sábado y no quiero estar aquí para cuando se despierten.

 

El adolescente soltó una carcajada más que escandalosa, que aumentó de volumen cuando le enseñó a Derek la lámpara del techo.

Derek descubrió la prenda y luchó por no sonrojarse mientras la descolgaba.

 

Stiles esperó a que Derek se hubiera puesto los calzoncillos para moverse (sólo una cabeza pensando al mismo tiempo, gracias), y empezó a vestirse él también. Por mucho que detestara la idea de irse en plena noche al loft en vez de quedarse a dormir allí, dudaba mucho que su cuerpo fuera capaz de soportar más acción en las próximas 48 horas.

 

 

                                                                                FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí. Tiene guasa que el último capítulo de mi primer Scissac sea un Sterek, pero en serio, es superior a mis fuerzas XDDD 
> 
> Y dicho esto llegamos al final :(  
> Me alegro un montón por la buena acogida que ha tenido el fic, sobre todo entre los Scissac Shipers, teniendo en cuenta que era una recién llegada a esta ship XD. Gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, y gracias sobre todo y muy especialmente a WolfieHost, que ha sido la que ha conseguido que esto salga adelante, porque fue ella quien me propuso escribir el fic. Ha sido un placer hacer esto contigo <3
> 
> Y pasando a proyectos futuros, que ya me habéis preguntado algunos, diré que de momento no tengo nada en mente... Voy a esperar a que acabe la serie para ver si se me ocurre algo (Sterek o Scissac), y sigo pendiente del libro a publicar, que la cosa está yendo más lento de lo que me gustaría :((( 
> 
> Pero a parte de eso, ahora mismo sólo puedo pensar que en DOS SEMANAS voy a ir a la WolfMoonCon y voy a ver a Tyler Hoechlin en persona... Sorry por poner los dientes largos a los que no puedan ir, pero es que estoy super-hiper-mega emocionada, y ahora mismo no puedo pensar en absolutamente nada más. Así que cuando acabe la convención (si consigo sobrevivir a tener al lado a ese pedazo de hombre, claro XDDD), ya pensaré en argumentos de fics, y os lo haré saber por Twitter. 
> 
> Un besazo a todos, y nos leemos por aquí o por @EricaEnfurecida para charlar de lo que queráis, que sabéis que a la hora de hablar yo no tengo ningún problema XDDD

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier cosa que querais comentar, podéis hacerlo aquí o a través de @EricaEnfurecida, donde iré colgando todas las actualizaciones.


End file.
